Entre el amor y la locura
by hei4dy
Summary: Sam Campbell es internado en el hospital psiquiátrico tras vivir una terrible tragedia que lo condujo a varios intentos de suicidio. No esperaba conocer allí a Dean Winchester, un joven colmado de problemas y misterios, quien pronto se transformará en su nueva obsesión.
1. Chapter 1

El sonido agudo de los monitores fue lo primero que Sam Campbell escuchó al despertar, indicando que su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Estaba mareado, confundido y todo lo que sabía era que no debería sentirse así, de hecho, no debería sentir nada en absoluto. Ahora mismo debería estar muerto, reuniéndose del otro lado con sus seres queridos en lugar de estar reposando en la cama de un hospital.

El tenue murmullo de voces masculinas repetía desde el pasillo conversaciones que ni siquiera quería escuchar, aun cuando se trataban de sí mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo podré llevarlo a casa? – preguntó la que reconoció como la voz de su tío y único familiar, Bobby Singer.

\- A pesar de que el Señor Campbell se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro, nos gustaría tenerlo un par de noches bajo vigilancia de suicidio.

\- Estoy seguro de que no le va gustar escuchar eso. Ya sabe, mi sobrino odia los hospitales, el muy terco va a querer irse de aquí en cuanto despierte.

\- Según lo que he escuchado no es la primera vez que esto sucede. Señor Singer, si en realidad se preocupa por su sobrino y quiere evitar que esto vuelva a repetirse será mejor que lo convenza de quedarse. Le brindaremos ayuda psicológica y haremos lo posible para que mejore, la próxima vez quizás no cuente con tanta suerte.

\- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, haré lo que pueda.

En realidad a Sam no le importaba si podía irse o tenía que quedarse, de hecho, nada le importaba ahora. Lo único que quería era evitar escuchar a cualquier psicólogo mediocre, realizando las mismas preguntas inútiles de rutina, pretendiendo comprender su dolor. Si de algo estaba seguro era que ninguno de ellos podría comprenderlo, Ninguno había tenido que atravesar la pérdida de su poca familia en tan sólo un día.

\- Hey, tal parece que estás despierto – el joven se sobresaltó, no se había percatado cuando su tío entró en la habitación, no obstante permaneció en silencio pretendiendo no escucharlo. Sabía lo que vendría después; Bobby fingiría no estar molesto por lo que hizo (o mejor dicho intentó hacer) y seguiría mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de lástima, lo trataría de nuevo como si estuviera hecho de cristal y eso era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo en la tierra de los vivos – insistió el mayor, aun sin obtener respuesta – escucha Sam, no vengo a sermonearte ni a repetir las mismas palabras de siempre, sé que sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto, pero creo que después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar merezco un poco de reconocimiento de tu parte.

Entonces el joven volvió su mirada vacía hacia él, al menos era un avance, pensó Bobby.

\- Mira, chico, los doctores quieren tenerte aquí un par de días más para…

\- Sí, ya lo he escuchado – respondió, interrumpiendo la explicación de su tío.

\- Perfecto, entonces ya debes saber que no vas a librarte de recibir ayuda psicológica, debiste haberla aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo, muchacho, ya es hora de que dejes de sentir lástima de ti mismo e intentes seguir adelante… es lo que tu madre querría.

\- Pero ya está muerta ¿qué más da lo que quería? – replicó, reacio a dejarse manipular por la memoria de su madre.

\- A mí me importa, aún sigo vivo y quiero ayudarte a superar esto ¿al menos podrías intentarlo por mí, Sam?

\- No va a servir de nada.

\- Quién sabe, no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Siempre has sido como un hijo para mí y no pienso rendirme contigo tan fácilmente.

Sam abrió la boca para refutar pero al final se dio cuenta de que no podía discutir con Bobby, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y sabía que ahora también era lo único que Bobby tenía, si valía la pena intentarlo sería por él, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera lograrlo.

Tal como estaba previsto, pasó dos días en el hospital, con las conversaciones sin sentido de su tío, la asquerosa comida y sin nada que ver en la televisión, ni siquiera sus libros favoritos parecían llamar su atención ahora, sólo quería dormir y dormir por siempre. En casa las cosas no parecían diferentes, nada parecía tener importancia, sólo estaba el vacío que dejaron sus seres queridos al marcharse. Sus aficiones, sus pasatiempos, todo había cambiado ahora a la total indiferencia; la depresión lo consumía lentamente.

Al cabo de unos días se vio obligado a regresar al hospital para encontrarse con su nuevo psiquiatra. Por supuesto había intentado evadirlo pero Bobby prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta allí.

\- ¿Sam Campbell? – preguntó un hombre alto, ligeramente calvo, quien le miraba por debajo de sus quevedos ahumados.

Bobby le dio un suave empujón para instarlo a levantarse y tras confirmar la identidad de su paciente el hombre quien se presentó como Carl Johnson le invitó a ingresar a su consultorio y tomar asiento en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

\- Antes de comenzar, Sam, quiero que sepas que no pretendo arreglar nada en tu cabeza, no creo que haya nada dañado allí – mentira, pensó Sam, aun así guardó silencio – Sé que estar aquí es humillante para ti, pero el hecho de que necesites ayuda no te hace débil y mucho menos quiere decir que estás loco. Teniendo en cuenta tu historia, es muy comprensible lo que estás sintiendo y la forma en que has reaccionado, nadie va a juzgarte aquí. No quiero que pienses en mí como un psiquiatra cualquiera que va a realizarte una entrevista, quiero que me veas como un amigo con el que tendrás una pequeña charla, eso es todo.

Sam puso sus ojos en blanco sin preocuparse por que el otro hombre pudiese verlo, por el contrario, quería que supiera que aquella charla iba a ser igual de tediosa para ambos y que no estaba dispuesto a abrirse ante un total desconocido que poco le importaba lo que sucediera con él en realidad.

ooOoo

Más de una hora había transcurrido después de que Sam había ingresado al consultorio. No se escuchaban gritos ni sonidos que indicaran que algo malo estaba ocurriendo allí dentro, pero aun así Bobby no podía evitar preocuparse. Antes de perder a su familia, Sam solía ser un chico tranquilo y cortés, pero ahora con el asunto de la depresión se había transformado en alguien completamente diferente, alguien a quien ya no reconocía, alguien a quien poco le importaba el mundo, que ni siquiera se preocupaba por sí mismo, alguien a quien al parecer le habían arrebatado el alma.

Pasaron un par de minutos más antes de que el chico saliera del consultorio con una evidente expresión de disgusto, un poco más aguda de la que solía llevar y le dedicó una mirada acusatoria antes de pasar de largo. Bobby estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando Carl Johnson salió rascándose su cabeza calva y llevando una expresión de cansancio.

\- ¿En una escala del 1 al 10 qué tan mal estuvo? – preguntó Bobby con nerviosismo.

\- Ya conoce a su sobrino, Señor Singer, es un chico terco, pero hizo bien al haberlo traído. Tal vez quiera entrar al consultorio antes de escuchar mi opinión acerca del estado mental de Sam.

Bobby asintió y tomó asiento en frente del escritorio mientras movía sus rodillas con nerviosismo.

\- Escuche señor, está claro que Sam está atravesando un cuadro de depresión severa provocado por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, creo que se siente culpable por lo que sucedió y el dolor y la culpa son lo que lo impulsan a atentar contra su propia vida. Puedo ver que Sam aún no ha dejado de lado la idea de volver a intentarlo, de hecho, es muy probable que intente repetirlo más pronto de lo que imagina y la próxima vez podría tener éxito. Por lo tanto he llegado a la conclusión de que la condición de Sam es una amenaza para su propia vida y al no contar con la cantidad de apoyo necesario, creo que lo mejor será ingresarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico hasta que su situación mejore.

\- ¿Está insinuando que no soy capaz de brindarle el apoyo necesario a mi sobrino? – preguntó ofendido.

\- Me disculpo, no fue mi intensión que sonara de esa manera. Lo que intento decir es que ahora mismo, Sam necesita una gran cantidad de apoyo, el cual no podría ofrecerle una sola persona; la ayuda de su familia es indispensable para su recuperación, pero dado a que son la razón por la que está aquí… por supuesto usted es un factor clave en ella y su apoyo es indispensable, pero estoy seguro de que tiene otras obligaciones que no puede dejar de lado y su sobrino necesita supervisión las 24/7.

\- Entonces buscaré a alguien que me ayude.

\- Lo siento pero ambos sabemos que Sam es un chico terco y muy listo, dudo que sea posible que usted y quien le ayude puedan mantenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo, además sus métodos de vigilancia podrían hacerle más mal que bien, podrían empeorar su condición y eso es lo que queremos evitar a toda costa. Señor Singer, sé que no es fácil distanciarse de su sobrino, pero ambos queremos lo mejor para él y sabemos que el hospital psiquiátrico es la mejor opción.

Bobby permaneció en silencio en busca de argumentos que evitaran que su sobrino fuera internado, pero en el fondo sabía que el psiquiatra tenía razón. Sam necesitaba de una familia que le ayudara a superar su depresión, pero lastimosamente la pérdida de su familia era la causa de su depresión.

\- Oh Dios, Sam debe odiar la idea – respondió al fin con resignación

\- Lo sé, por eso es su deber hablar con él y convencerlo, sabemos que no va a escuchar a nadie más.

ooOoo

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Bobby al encontrar a su querido sobrino sano y salvo en el auto, el chico aún se veía molesto y no dio señales de reconocer su presencia, al parecer estaba sumido profundamente dentro de sus pensamientos, así que sin decir palabra alguna entró al auto y condujo silenciosamente hasta su casa.

Al llegar, Sam fue el primero en bajar del coche y dando largas zancadas pronto estuvo adentro en la que ahora era su habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Bobby fuese a buscarlo para encontrarlo tal como esperaba, recostado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta.

\- Sam, hijo, tenemos que hablar – Intentó, pero no hubo respuesta más que el silencio – sé que no quieres ir allí, entiendo, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero es lo que necesitas y tengo que hacer lo que sea necesario para que mejores. No puedes quedarte así por el resto de tu vida, necesitas ayuda y no imaginas cuanto quisiera poder dártela, pero eso no será posible. Por favor, chico, no cierres tu mente a las posibilidades, tenemos que intentarlo, si te preocupa que quiera abandonarte en ese lugar déjame decirte que pienso visitarte todo los días si es posible y te acompañaré en cada paso del camino. No suelo decir esto muy a menudo pero me importas y necesito que estés bien…tienes que entender que ya no sé qué más hacer para que mejores.

\- Ahorra tu saliva, Bobby, nadie ha dicho que no voy a ir.

El hombre mayor abrió sus ojos atónito - ¿en verdad quieres ir?

\- No quiero ir a un manicomio, Bobby, es degradante para cualquiera, pero supongo que será mejor que estar aquí sintiendo el vacío de Mamá y de Jessica. A veces despierto pensando que todo fue sólo una pesadilla y que alguna de ellas entrará por esa puerta para consolarme… no quiero seguir sintiendo eso, Bobby, es como si volviera a perderlas de nuevo. Tal vez si estoy allí, ya no voy a desprenderme de la realidad… tal vez algún día pueda llegar a aceptarlo.

El mayor posó su mano en el hombro de su sobrino y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios - Entiendo lo que sientes, chico, me alegra que guardes aún algo de esperanza. Estoy orgulloso de la madurez con la que estás tomando todo esto.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible cruzó por los labios del más joven antes de cerrar los ojos y fingir dormir de nuevo. Bobby sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo una pizca de esperanza posarse sobre su pecho y luego de revolver con cariño el largo y enmarañado cabello de su sobrino abandonó la habitación, esperando que el chico pudiese recibir la cantidad de descanso tan necesario.

ooOoo

Al cabo de pocos días, Sam Campbell fue internado en un enorme edificio de paredes blancas, rodeado de personas vestidas de blanco cuyas miradas enviaban escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Bobby Singer lo acompañó mientras recorría las instalaciones y al final lo dejó en su habitación, pequeña, blanca y deprimente. Los ojos del mayor se llenaron de lágrimas al tener que despedirse de su pequeño sobrino quien ahora mismo debería estar diciendo adiós para ir a la universidad, pero en su lugar estaba siendo internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, aferrándose a la única posibilidad de vivir una vida normal tras haberlo perdido todo, después de haber atravesado el dolor que ningún joven de tan sólo 19 años debería experimentar jamás.

Sam vio con tristeza a través de la ventana, cómo su único familiar entraba en su coche y se marchaba por la carretera con la promesa de regresar pronto y no pudo evitar dudar que ir allí fuese la mejor decisión, pues en lugar de hacerle sentir mejor, la tristeza pesaba aún más sobre su pecho, pero una parte de él pensaba que merecía tal sufrimiento puesto que había sido su culpa que las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo estuviesen muertas.

Se apresuró a secar una lágrima solitaria que acababa de deslizarse por su mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a cualquier lugar lejos de la ventana, cuando de pronto el sonido de un piano llegó a sus oídos con una melodía lenta y pausada. Quien tocaba intentaba torpemente encontrar las notas de una canción que logró reconocer como "Nothing else matters" de Metallica. Recorrió con la mirada el enorme salón hasta hallar justo en el fondo el grande y viejo piano y a medida que se acercaba pudo ver al joven que intentaba tocar la canción, ligeramente encorvado en el asiento, en una posición de total aburrimiento.

Al ver la sombra del enorme joven tras su espalda, los dedos del chico del piano se congelaron y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sam con sus grandes ojos verdes, los más brillantes que había visto nunca, muy diferentes a los ojos opacos y apagados de la gente que ahora los rodeaban. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carnosos mientras miraba a Sam de arriba abajo sin preocuparse por disimular. Por un instante creyó verlo relamer sus labios de una manera lasciva, pero lo atribuyó todo a su imaginación alterada por los antidepresivos.

\- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir – dijo Sam con timidez, sintiéndose incómodo bajo el escrutinio del otro joven.

\- Oh no te preocupes, de todos modos soy un desastre con el piano, pero nadie aquí parece saber cómo tocarlo, así que acostumbro tocar para ellos de vez en cuando. Algunos dicen que soy bueno, pero yo creo que están locos– respondió con voz ronca y una sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro salpicado de pecas. Entonces se puso de pie, mirando a Sam desde un par de pulgadas más abajo. Su cuerpo era delgado y su rostro ojeroso y cansado, sus ropas blancas y cómodas parecían un par de tallas más grandes pero aun así no dejaba de verse increíblemente atractivo ante los ojos de cualquiera.

\- Eres nuevo ¿verdad? – preguntó sin dejar de inspeccionarlo con la mirada ni un solo segundo – no recuerdo haberte visto antes.

\- ¿Acaso conoces a todo el mundo aquí? – respondió Sam en forma de broma.

\- Podría decirse que sí – dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y perfectos – Soy Dean Winchester, por cierto.

\- Sam Campbell – dijo el otro al tiempo que estrechaba la mano extendida de Dean Winchester, quien las sostuvo entre sus propias manos frías más tiempo del que podría considerarse normal, pero estaban en un manicomio ¿qué podría ser normal allí? – Dime, Sam ¿te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo? Hace frio aquí y me vendría bien algo de sol.

Sam pareció considerarlo unos segundos, pero al final asintió, dejándose cautivar por la sonrisa del otro chico y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo heterosexual, los demás hombres nunca habían llegado a cautivarle ni un poco de la misma manera en que lo hacían las mujeres, pero había algo misterioso detrás de esa mirada amigable y dulce que lo hacía sentirse atraído hacia el otro joven, aunque no de manera sexual, simplemente sentía la necesidad de conocerlo más a fondo, una necesidad de saciar su intensa curiosidad y hacía mucho tiempo que Sam Campbell no se interesaba en algo… o en alguien.

Caminaron en silencio a través de los pasillos blancos del edificio, iluminados levemente por los rayos del sol de mediodía, acompañados de una paz que Sam no había sentido en mucho tiempo y pensó que se debía más a la compañía del chico que al ambiente tranquilo y silencioso del lugar.

Una vez estuvieron afuera, Dean tomó asiento en el borde de una pequeña fuente, cerrando los ojos con deleite cuando los rayos del sol se pusieron en contacto con su piel pálida y fría. Sus ojos verdes volvieron de nuevo hacia Sam y con un ademán le instó a sentarse a su lado.

Desde su posición, Sam podía ver a los demás pacientes, quietos en su mayoría, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte y se preguntó si algún día su propia depresión lo llevaría hasta tal punto.

\- Parecen zombis ¿verdad? – preguntó Dean, siguiendo la dirección donde se centraba la mirada de Sam.

\- Sí, es como si no estuvieran aquí – reflexionó un segundo antes de atreverse a continuar- me pregunto si el estar aquí les ha hecho algún bien. Pensé que sería mejor para mí si venía, si me alejaba de casa por un tiempo, pero este lugar parece tan deprimente que sólo me produce escalofríos… no tengo idea de cómo podré encajar aquí.

\- ¿Te refieres a conectar con los demás locos? no te desanimes, no todos son como zombis, algunos a veces permanecen lo suficientemente lúcidos como para sostener una conversación coherente. No me explico cómo, pero muchos logran hacer amigos. Eres un chico agradable y sexy, seguro que no pasarás desapercibido.

\- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa burlona, levantando una de sus delgadas cejas rubias.

\- No te ilusiones demasiado, amigo – respondió, secretamente fascinado con la sonrisa acompañada de adorables hoyuelos del otro chico.

\- No te preocupes, no lo haré, ni siquiera soy gay.

\- Qué lástima – respondió Dean entre dientes.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Nada, sólo estaba bromeando – mintió, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de inocencia. El otro joven le miró con suspicacia, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos color avellana hasta reducirlos a delgadas líneas de pestañas oscuras, pero el rostro del otro no pareció alterarse; en lugar de sonrojarse u ofrecerle una mirada lasciva como antes, permaneció en completa calma, con una sonrisa divertida surcando su bonito rostro. Al final Sam no tuvo más opción que creer que sólo se trataba de una broma inofensiva y dejar de lado el tema.

\- No entiendo por qué no te ves como ellos en absoluto, pareces completamente cuerdo.

\- Gracias, hombre, no muchos suelen decirme eso – Sam sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con diversión, entonces Dean continuó, está vez hablando con seriedad - creo que es a causa de las medicinas; esos pobres locos están tan drogados que no saben ni siquiera en donde están parados. Yo por el contrario me aseguro de escupirlas en cuanto nadie me ve, pero sé lo que se siente estar como ellos por las pocas veces que me han obligado a tragarlas

\- Debe sentirse horrible – exclamó Sam con una mueca de horror – me aseguraré de hacer lo mismo en cuanto sienta que comienzo a convertirme en Zombi, eso no hace parte de mi concepto de mejorar.

\- Lo sé, créeme que tomas la decisión correcta, esas malditas drogas te harán sentir aún más deprimido de lo que te sientes ahora.

El joven frunció el entrecejo confundido - ¿Y cómo sabes que estoy deprimido?

\- Yo…sólo lo supuse. No creo que estés loco o que seas un adolescente rebelde que sólo busca llamar la atención, creo que algo terrible debió ocurrirte para que quieras ponerle fin a tu vida a tan corta edad.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron aún más con horror, sintiéndose de pronto desnudo ante el otro joven frente a él – y tú cómo demonios sabes todo eso.

\- Por las cicatrices en tus muñecas – su expresión entristeció mientras tomaba el brazo de Sam y acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos las rugosas líneas blancas que se asomaban de manera vertical por debajo de las mangas de su camisa – puedo ver que ya han sanado hace meses y dado que tan sólo ingresaste hoy quiere decir que aún sigues deprimido y probablemente has vuelto a intentarlo.

La expresión horrorizada de Sam cambió de pronto a una llena de ira y vergüenza antes de soltarse bruscamente de las manos de Dean y echarse a correr dejando escapar un par de insultos a su paso.

\- ¡Espera, Sam! – gritó el otro arrepentido con la intensión de correr tras él pero el chico tenía un par de piernas demasiado largas, más largas que las suyas y se había alejado con rapidez. Al final no tuvo más opción que sentarse de nuevo en soledad bajo los rayos del sol que quemaban su piel aunque todavía sentía frío.

 **Gracias por leer, por favor comuníquenme si desean que continúe con la historia. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Campbell se refugió en el baño buscando calmarse ya que su respiración comenzaba a traicionarlo. Era cierto que la depresión le había vuelto vulnerable y cualquier ofensa por más tonta que pareciera lograba sacarlo de quicio o lograba lastimarlo más de lo común, por eso en ese instante con Dean, sintió que su mayor secreto había sido revelado y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por ser débil y tonto… o al menos supuso que era lo que Dean pensaría de él a pesar de intentar mostrarse comprensivo. Pero después de todo, todos decían lo mismo en medio de la lástima y la compasión, aun cuando en realidad pensaban todo lo contrario.

Observó su rostro reflejado en el espejo notando por primera vez en mucho tiempo las enormes ojeras que ahora rodeaban sus ojos, más bien por el exceso de sueño que por la falta del mismo; era claro que había perdido peso, no hasta el punto de lucir demasiado delgado, pero con su alta figura hacía que se viera larguirucho y desproporcional; su piel se veía pálida y enfermiza, no lograba entender cómo Dean aún podía encontrarlo sexy.

Dean….

Sin comprender por qué de pronto se sintió culpable por haber actuado como un idiota con el chico que acababa de conocer y sólo intentaba ser amigable. Aún podía escucharlo llamándole, pidiéndole que se detuviera, con esa voz llena de angustia y preocupación.

Salpicó un poco de agua fría en su rostro para calmarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que tendría que trabajar para mantener sus emociones bajo control la próxima vez. Peinó su largo cabello enmarañado con sus manos humedecidas, preocupándose por su apariencia después de mucho tiempo de indiferencia total hacia todo. Entonces salió, encontrándose de nuevo con los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de las ventanas, sin calentar en absoluto.

Después de recorrer todo el hospital sin rumbo fijo, volvió a encontrarse con Dean, justo en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, sentado en el borde de la fuente, mirando al horizonte esforzándose por mantenerse despierto. Pudo notar la piel enrojecida del chico a causa del calor, puesto que había estado expuesto a los rayos del sol durante un poco más de una hora.

\- ¿Dean? ¿estás bien? – quiso poner una mano sobre su hombro pero el otro se apartó sorprendido, como si hubiese sido despertado repentinamente de un sueño.

\- ¿Sam? – parpadeó el sueño de sus ojos, enfocándose en la figura frente a él – lo siento, no te vi llegar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó de nuevo con genuina preocupación.

\- Sí, sólo estoy cansado.

\- Deberíamos ir adentro – tomó al hombre joven de los hombros para instarlo a levantarse - ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu dormitorio? Tal vez te haga bien dormir un poco.

\- ¡No! Estoy bien, lo juro - De pronto se inclinó sobre la fuente y con sus manos salpicó abundante agua sobre su propio rostro.

\- ¡Oye! –gritó Sam con una mueca de asco mientras guiaba al otro lejos de la fuente, llegando a comprender que a pesar de todo había una razón para que el hombre estuviese allí: estaba realmente loco - Qué demonios crees que haces ¿qué no ves que está sucia? Quién sabe qué clase de enfermedades podrías contraer.

\- Tranquila, Mamá, sólo intento deshacerme del sueño ¿ves? Funcionó, ahora me siento bien.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Sam antes de tomar de nuevo los hombros de Dean para guiarlo lejos de los rayos del sol – de todos modos insisto en que debes descansar.

\- No me gusta dormir.

\- Pero todos tenemos que descansar de vez en cuando, es como reponemos energía, la cual por lo visto has agotado hace mucho.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que a veces cuando despierto siento como si no fuera yo mismo… Dios, creo que acabo de sonar como un demente, olvida lo que acabo de decir.

El joven frunció el ceño confundido, mas pensó que Dean se refería a los momentos de lucidez tan ocasionales que tenían los enfermos mentales y que tanto temía perder. Al final decidió no prestar demasiada atención y prefirió cambiar el tema.

\- De acuerdo. Escucha, siento mucho lo de antes, creo que me comporté como un niño inmaduro– sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del otro chico, sin poder evitar encontrar adorable la expresión arrepentida de Sam y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No, no te disculpes, amigo, no debí haber dicho nada al respecto.

\- Está bien, es sólo que me daba vergüenza que lo supieras. Sé que todos piensan que soy débil por no querer seguir luchando, por querer terminar con todo de una vez.

\- Oye, no creo que seas débil. Además quién soy yo para juzgarte, sólo soy el chico al que acabas de conocer, un total desconocido ¿por qué te importa tanto lo que piense?

\- No lo sé, pero siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo – respondió con una leve sonrisa, internamente burlándose de sí mismo por sonar como una chica, afortunadamente Dean no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo sonrió mientras palmeaba el hombro de Sam de manera amistosa.

\- También me agradas, pequeñín ¿y sabes? No creo que seas débil, simplemente estás perdido y no encuentras razón para vivir. Te entiendo más de lo que piensas, si te hace sentir mejor yo también he estado en tu lugar.

Entonces se quitó una gruesa muñequera de cuero que llevaba puesta y extendió su muñeca para que Sam pudiese ver una gruesa y blanca línea horizontal, semejante su propia cicatriz.

\- Dean… tú – murmuró asombrado, sintiéndose aún más como un idiota por haberse enfadado antes. A simple vista Dean parecía un chico alegre y fuerte, jamás hubiera imaginado que serían tan parecidos en realidad.

\- No importa, ya lo superé. Fue hace unos 5 años cuando recién ingresé aquí, intenté cortarme con el espejo del baño.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – exclamó Sam horrorizado temiendo ahora por su propio futuro - ¡llevas aquí 5 años! ¿por qué? ¿todo porque intentaste suicidarte?

\- No, no te asustes, mi amigo, seguramente tú saldrás de aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mi intento de suicidio no tiene nada que ver, ni siquiera quería morir en realidad, simplemente era un adolescente rebelde que quería llamar la atención. Estaba enfadado con Papá por haberme dejado aquí y esa era la única manera que conocía para hacerlo sentir culpable y conseguir que me sacara de aquí.

\- Supongo que no funcionó – afirmó Sam con tristeza.

\- No, por lo contrario, fue un problema más que añadir a la lista.

\- ¿Entonces si no estás aquí por tu comportamiento suicida, qué fue lo que te trajo a este lugar?

\- Hey, hombre, eso no se pregunta – exclamó indignado, cruzándose de brazos como un niño en medio de una rabieta.

\- Dean, esta no es una prisión, no creo que esté mal confesarlo, aún más si ya sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí.

\- Yo nunca te pregunté.

¿Ahora quien actuaba como un niño inmaduro? Pensó mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco – Me confesaste tu intento de suicidio ¿pero no puedes decirme por qué estás aquí?

\- No lo entenderías de todos modos. Lo que puedo decirte es que no estoy loco, en mi opinión estoy increíblemente bien, pero hay cosas que la gente común no puede entender.

Claro – pensó Sam con ironía- porque justamente acababa de sonar como una persona totalmente cuerda.

\- Tal vez te lo cuente otro día, pero no ahora – murmuró al final para deshacerse de ese terrible ceño fruncido que estropeaba las facciones del más alto.

\- De acuerdo – su ceño fruncido se transformó en una leve sonrisa al pensar que habría un próximo encuentro y que tendría tiempo de sobra para seguir conociendo los secretos de aquel misterioso chico.

Continuaron juntos el resto del día, paseándose por las instalaciones del edificio, mientras Dean contaba historias del hospital y sus pacientes, algunas de ellas divertidas, otras que le causaban escalofríos, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el hombre conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Sabes? Dicen que en el siglo XIX los doctores de este lugar hacían experimentos crueles con sus pacientes y aún sus espíritus rondan en las noches por los pasillos cerca del sótano en busca de venganza.

\- Claramente son historias inventadas por locos, no me asustan en absoluto – respondió Sam con tranquilidad.

\- Muchos dicen haberlos visto, pero dado al lugar en donde estamos, simplemente los toman por locos y deciden ignorarlos… pero incluso he escuchado a los doctores hablar sobre ello.

\- Son sólo mitos, todos los hospitales y manicomios los tienen, pero eso no quiere decir que sean ciertos.

\- Sólo digo que deberías pensarlo mejor antes de dejar tu dormitorio durante la noche.

\- No me digas que crees en esas cosas – dijo el más joven en tono de burla.

\- Nunca está de más ser precavido – respondió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y con un suspiro cansado dio el tema por terminado – se está haciendo tarde, pronto será la hora de la cena. Son muy aburridos aquí ¿sabes? siempre apagan las luces temprano.

\- Entonces debería ir a desempacar.

\- Espera, aun no te muestro la azotea.

\- Según lo que he oído está prohibido subir allí.

\- Es cierto, algunos pacientes la han utilizado como otro método de suicidio o han caído en medio de sus alucinaciones, por eso no nos permiten ir allí. Pero yo conozco una forma de subir sin ser vistos.

\- Dean, no creo que sea correcto.

\- Anda, no seas una chica, hace unos momentos actuabas como si nada pudiera asustarte ¿por qué te acobardas ahora? – Insistió mientras tiraba de su brazo.

En realidad Sam tenía miedo de que Dean de pronto en medio de su locura decidiera lanzarse de la azotea o lanzarlo a él, pero decidió que era un temor estúpido, en especial cuando hacía tan sólo un par de días había querido acabar con su vida.

\- Está bien, pero sólo un momento.

Dean sonrió satisfecho como un niño pequeño antes de guiar a Sam hasta lo más recóndito del último nivel, donde pocas personas circulaban. Miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los vigilara y extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña horquilla para el cabello. Entonces se detuvo en frente de una puerta cerrada e introduciendo la horquilla a través de la cerradura, hábilmente logró abrirla.

\- ¡Oye, como hiciste eso! – exclamó Sam asombrado, pero Dean inmediatamente lo mandó a callar, temiendo que alguien pudiese descubrirlos.

La puerta llevaba a una estrecha habitación abandonada, cubierta de polvo y sólo una vieja litera para llenar el espacio, encima de ella había una pequeña ventana justo al nivel del techo por donde entraban los últimos rayos del sol.

\- Creí que íbamos a la azotea – comentó el menor confundido.

\- ¿ves esa ventana? Nos llevará justo allí. Esta habitación ha estado abandonada desde que el tipo que solía habitarla intentó escapar a través de la ventana y al final cayó de la azotea… bueno, en realidad lo declararon como un suicidio pero yo lo conocía y dudo que esa fuera su intención.

\- Dean, dudo mucho que quepa por esa ventana – murmuró inseguro sin hacer caso a la escalofriante historia de Dean.

\- Vamos, hombre, si yo puedo hacerlo tú también puedes – dijo a la vez que subía a la litera para abrir la ventana – tú vas primero.

Fue incómodo y vergonzoso para Sam sentir como Dean le empujaba del trasero para ayudarlo a subir, mientras sentía que sus hombros se quedarían atorados en el marco de la ventana en cualquier momento y sintió aún más vergüenza al ver a Dean subir con sólo un salto y sin necesidad de ayuda.

\- Justo a tiempo – dijo Dean con emoción mientras se apresuraba a tomar asiento cerca de la barandilla donde podía verse el cielo anaranjado y el sol terminando de ocultarse en el horizonte. Desde allí podían ver las montañas despejadas, las calles despobladas y el viento que soplaba fresco contra su piel, haciéndoles sentir una paz que Sam no sentía en meses.

\- Es hermoso – susurró Sam, con la mirada fija en el paisaje frente a él, ignorado la forma en la que Dean se sentaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Lo sé, a veces me salto la cena sólo para quedarme un poco más…. Cuando estoy aquí, siento como si fuera libre otra vez.

\- Eso es lo más profundo que has dicho en todo el día.

El mayor se echó a reír golpeando al otro de manera amistosa en el brazo. Pero de pronto de la nada su expresión se volvió seria y melancólica –Dime, Sam ¿Qué piensa tu familia acerca de todo esto?

La expresión de calma en el rostro de Sam desapareció también con la pregunta, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño con preocupación - ¿dije algo malo?

\- No tengo familia… ya no.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Murieron.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho… ¿fue reciente? – Sam asintió.

\- Mi madre y mi novia murieron hace siete meses en un incendio. Nunca conocí a mi padre, por lo tanto Mamá, Jess y el tío Bobby eran mi única familia… ahora sólo quedamos Bobby y yo.

… Por eso quise suicidarme y por eso estoy aquí. Bobby ha tenido mucha paciencia sin embargo y nunca se ha rendido conmigo, si no fuera por él supongo que todo sería mucho peor.

\- Oh Dios, Sam, lo siento mucho.

\- No es tu culpa… es mía – murmuró con voz quebrada y temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estaba preparando la cena, mamá se había ido a la cama temprano por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por lo tanto Jess (quien estaba pasando la noche en casa) se quedó a solas conmigo. De repente quise hablar acerca del matrimonio y terminé por pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero ella dijo que éramos demasiado jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio y ni siquiera llevábamos juntos el tiempo suficiente… pensó que me estaba apresurando demasiado, pero yo estaba loco por ella y me sentí destrozado, pensé que quizás no me amaba lo suficiente e inicié una discusión. Estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije, sólo recuerdo que al final me fui, dejando la estufa encendida y Jess se fue llorando a la cama.

… Regresé varias horas más tarde para encontrar a los bomberos fuera de mi casa, que apenas podía verse en medio de tanto humo. Todos mis vecinos estaban allí, llorando y murmurando cosas. Recuerdo que uno de los bomberos se acercó a mí y me dijo que el incendio había iniciado en la cocina, las cortinas se habían quemado y luego toda la casa estaba en llamas. Alguien había llamado a los bomberos y ellos habían logrado apagar el incendio antes de que todo se quemara… pero Mamá y Jess… habían muerto por inhalación de humo… murieron mientras dormían y todo por mi culpa… no puedo dejar de torturarme con eso… nunca podré perdonarme, Dean.

Al final Sam estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían descontroladamente empapando todo su rostro, mientras el hipo y los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y dolorosos. Una lágrima solitaria descendió por la mejilla de Dean antes de que sus brazos rodearan la figura temblorosa del otro chico y lo sostuviesen fuertemente contra su pecho en un intento por ofrecerle consuelo. Las manos de Sam se aferraban firmemente a la camisa del mayor, empapándola con lágrimas que necesitaban salir desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué había abierto su corazón a un chico al que acababa de conocer, sólo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo desesperadamente y él había estado justo allí, incitándolo a hablar con esa suave voz que sólo podía generarle confianza.

Una de las manos de Dean se trasladó a su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras hacía sonidos calmantes – Tranquilo, puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, tengo más camisas en mi dormitorio – los sollozos del chico cesaron levemente, pero no se apartó del abrazo reconfortante del otro – No fue tu culpa, Sam, todo fue sólo un cruel accidente. Sé que es horriblemente doloroso pero si sigues culpándote a ti mismo, sólo va a hacerlo peor, eso te va a destruir.

\- Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera marchado de esa manera el fuego nunca habría iniciado. Dios, ni siquiera debí comenzar el tema del matrimonio con Jess.

\- Sam, no todo es tu culpa. Tu novia había estado allí para apagarlo, pero lo olvidó y se quedó dormida, tu madre pudo haber despertado y pudo haber evitado el incendio, incluso tus vecinos pudieron evitarlo, pero no sucedió; muchas cosas pudieron ocurrir o no ocurrir y el hecho de que alguna de ellas hubiese estado bajo tu control no te hace directamente culpable, a veces las cosas pasan y no hay más que hacer.

El menor se apartó ligeramente del abrazo para ver a Dean a través de sus pequeños ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, casi parecía un niño pequeño con las mejillas y la nariz rojo brillante. Quería hablar, decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaban a sus labios.

\- Necesito que me creas, Sammy.

\- Es Sam – corrigió con voz congestionada por el llanto – y no sé si pueda hacerlo.

\- Sólo imagina que tu madre y tu novia pueden ver lo que está sucediendo contigo aún después de muertas ¿no crees que las destrozaría ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo? ¿crees que se culparían de la misma manera por lo ocurrido? O si fuera Jess quien hubiera salido de casa ¿aún te culparías o la culparías a ella?

\- Son demasiadas preguntas, Dean.

\- No quiero que me respondas a mí, quiero que pienses en ellas y te respondas a ti mismo.

Sam asintió, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y otros fluidos de su rostro con la manga de su camisa - Afortunadamente no pueden verme ahora – dijo medio en broma.

\- Yo creo que sí… no, estoy seguro.

La convicción con la que hablaba Dean, enviaba escalofríos a través de su cuerpo, pero nuevamente debía recordarse que el chico tenía problemas mentales y por ello estaba allí. Parecía tener problemas para discernir la realidad, aunque muchas personas podían ser supersticiosas sin llegar a considerarse dementes, sin embargo después de hablar con Dean, de alguna manera algo parecido a la calma se había posado en su pecho.

\- Gracias, Dean.

\- Está bien, amigo, siempre voy a estar aquí cuando necesites hablar.

\- Siento mucho haber reaccionado así, tú sacaste el tema, seguro querías hablar sobre tu familia.

\- No importa, ya es tarde, podemos dejarlo para después – dijo mirando al cielo, donde las estrellas habían comenzado a salir indicando la hora de la cena – de todos modos no es una historia precisamente feliz. Debemos bajar ahora… muero de hambre.

Tomó la mano de Sam para ayudarlo a levantarse y la sostuvo entre la suya hasta llegar al comedor, sin soltarla ni siquiera en el momento en que bajaron por la ventana. Si fuese otra persona seguramente hubiese resultado desagradable para Sam pero tratándose de Dean no podía dejar de sentirlo reconfortante. Se dio cuenta de que sólo se había sentido ligeramente estable después de siete meses de dolor, cuando conoció a Dean e inmediatamente supo que su compañía tal vez sería la clave para su recuperación.

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, ansioso por no perderse el desayuno. En realidad no fue el hambre lo que causaba su ansiedad, sino el deseo de ver a Dean de nuevo…. pero para su decepción, Dean no estaba por ningún lugar a la vista. Recordó cómo la noche anterior había devorado su cena como si muriera de hambre, lo cual indicaba que con tal apetito bajo ninguna circunstancia querría perderse el desayuno y por lo tanto eventualmente llegaría.

Esperó por una hora, contando los minutos, preguntándose en dónde estaría el chico y por qué razón tardaba tanto, pero este jamás se mostró; sin embargo no dejó que lo desanimara, pues aún tenía todo el día por delante para encontrarlo.

Se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas y organizar su dormitorio, tal como había querido hacerlo la noche anterior, hasta que la hora de su primera terapia llegó y se encontró con el hombre alto, joven y atlético que se presentó como Duncan O'bryan .

\- Es un placer conocerlo Señor Campbell – saludó el hombre cortésmente mientras estrechaba su mano.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro mientras Sam jugaba con el dobladillo de su camisa.

\- Entonces, Sam… ¿puedo llamarte Sam?

\- Claro, por qué no – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dar inicio al interrogatorio.

\- Dime, Sam ¿cómo ha sido tu primer día en el hospital?

\- No tan malo como esperaba.

\- ¿Hay algo que te haga sentir incómodo?

\- No, sólo es algo deprimente, eso es todo.

\- Entiendo, todos dicen eso al principio, pero te aseguro que cuando comiences a mejorar, lo cual será más pronto de lo que esperas, vas a verlo todo con ojos diferentes.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¿Has intentado relacionarte con otros pacientes? Conocer a otras personas con problemas similares al tuyo podría ayudarte mucho para …

\- Disculpe, Señor – interrumpió de manera descortés - sé que piensa preguntarme por qué estoy aquí o hacerme preguntas incómodas sobre mi madre o mi novia. Porque de ser así me gustaría que fuéramos al grano.

Por un instante el joven pensó que el terapeuta se enfadaría, pero no encontró ninguna señal de disgusto en su rostro gentil, por el contrario, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No, Sam. El doctor Johnson me habló mucho de ti y de tu caso, creo que la información que me dio es suficiente para mí por el momento. Sé que es doloroso tener que revivir esos momentos, por lo tanto es natural que te muestres reacio a hablar de ello, así que no voy a forzarte. Claro está… a menos que tú desees hablar.

\- Es un alivio, porque es lo último que quiero hacer ahora.

\- Bien, aun así es necesario que lo saques de tu interior algún día. La pena es como una enfermedad que va carcomiendo tu alma y si no sacas a flote tus sentimientos, con el tiempo podría hacerte mucho, mucho daño. Puede ser doloroso hacerlo ahora, por eso no voy a presionarte, estaré dispuesto a escucharte sólo cuando estés listo para hablar.

… Sé que podría ser más cómodo compartir tus experiencias dolorosas con otros pacientes que atraviesan el mismo dolor que tú, por eso te pregunté si habías intentado relacionarte con otras personas, no obstante muchos pacientes recién llegados tienen problemas para acercarse a los demás, no creo que seas un chico tímido pero tal vez si lo necesitas puedo darte un empujón, quizás con una terapia grupal o podría organizar un simple encuentro casual con alguien más ¿qué opinas, Sam?

\- De hecho, Señor…

\- Sólo dime Duncan, por favor.

\- De acuerdo… Duncan. De hecho conocí a alguien ayer y compartí con él "mis experiencias" y tiene razón, siento como si un enorme peso fuera levantado de mis hombros. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que quiera compartirlas de nuevo con alguien más.

\- Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo. No sabes cuán feliz me hace escucharlo, eso significa un progreso muy grande en tan sólo un día. No cabe duda de que eres un chico fuerte, Sam y tal vez puedas salir adelante más pronto de lo que imaginas.

\- Sin embargo aún estoy lejos de sentirme bien.

\- Lo sé, sólo necesitas un poco de paciencia. Dime, Sam ¿quién fue el afortunado con el que tuviste el gusto de hablar?

Una leve sonrisa surgió para adornar las facciones del más joven al recordar aquel par de grandes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa resplandeciente – Su nombre es Dean, lo conocí en cuanto llegué, estaba tocando el piano y se detuvo para saludarme. Fue muy amable conmigo y fue realmente fácil hablar con él.

\- ¿Te refieres a Dean Winchester? – preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño por primera vez desde que inició la terapia.

\- Sí, es él ¿hay algún problema?

\- No realmente, pero debes saber algo… Dean tiene problemas mentales, mucho más graves de lo que imaginas. No quiero decir que no debas hablar con él, por el contrario, me gustaría que ustedes dos entablaran una amistad, no sólo por ti, sino por el bien de Dean, estoy seguro de que te necesita más de lo que tú lo necesitas a él. Es un chico muy solitario lo cual no representa nada bueno para su recuperación, por eso si estás a su lado, podrías ayudarle más de lo que piensas.

\- Lo haré, quiero ayudarle – respondió con determinación.

\- Me alegra escuchar que algo despierte tu interés. Eres una buena persona, Sam y puedo ver que te gusta ayudar a las personas, eso es bueno – comentó el hombre con la esperanza de que el hecho de sentirse necesario y poder ayudar a alguien más pudiese impulsar a Sam a redimirse con su pasado y encontrar de nuevo una razón para seguir adelante, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado, lo último que necesitaba era que Sam comenzara a ver a su nuevo amigo como una obligación o una carga, por lo tanto lo mejor sería esperar a que Sam decidiera si ayudarlo estaba dentro de sus posibilidades y sus deseos.

ooOoo

Su terapia con el doctor O'Bryan no salió tan mal como esperaba, de hecho logró encontrarla de cierta forma agradable. El hombre era gentil, amigable y parecía interesarse por sus pacientes mucho más que su anterior terapeuta; también parecía interesarse mucho por Dean y el corazón de Sam saltaba ante la idea de poder ayudarle de alguna manera, después de todo Dean había sido bueno con él la noche anterior; lo había escuchado, lo había abrazado mientras lloraba y le ofreció palabras de consuelo. Siempre dentro de él llevaba el miedo de que los demás pudiesen repudiarlo al darse cuenta de que había sido responsable de la muerte de su madre y su novia, pero Dean jamás le juzgó por ello y podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos al decir que no fue su culpa en absoluto.

En la tarde, luego de recibir una llamada de Bobby, halló a Dean merodeando por los pasillos mientras mordisqueaba sus uñas. Parecía algo pensativo y aún más cansado que de costumbre y claramente parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de Sam a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

\- Hey, Dean – Saludó, Sam con una sonrisa, pero el joven siguió de largo como si no hubiese escuchado su llamado.

Pensando que quizás el otro se encontraba demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta, se acercó para poner una mano sobre su hombro, sin embargo cuando su mano hizo contacto con su piel, Dean se apartó bruscamente, mirando a Sam con recelo y confusión.

\- Dean ¿estás bien? ¿ocurre algo malo?

\- Oye, amigo ¿te conozco? – preguntó con voz ronca y un profundo ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? – ahora era el turno de Sam para estar confundido – Dean, si esto es alguna clase de broma déjame decirte que no es divertido.

\- Yo nunca bromeo.

\- ¿Entonces no me recuerdas? – preguntó, incapaz de creer que era cierto, pero la mirada fría en los ojos de Dean le aseguraba que no mentía.

\- Obviamente no, ahora vete y déjame en paz, niño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿estás enfadado? ¿es eso? ¿acaso ayer dije o hice algo que te disgustó?

\- ¿Qué no entiendes lo que digo? No te conozco.

Las palabras cortaron como cuchillos en el corazón de Sam, incapaz de descifrar si la falta de memoria se debía a la enfermedad de Dean o simplemente el día anterior no había significado nada en absoluto para el mayor. Mientras pensaba se dio cuenta de que Dean se daba la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, así que sin antes meditarlo, por mero impulso de su cuerpo, agarró firmemente el hombro del joven, logrando que se detuviera… sin embargo la reacción de Dean no fue la que esperaba; un puño fugaz conectó con la quijada de Sam antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que era Dean quien lo golpeaba con furia, gritando palabras que en medio de la adrenalina apenas eran entendibles para los oídos de Sam como "no me toques" o "déjame en paz" acompañado de varios insultos y obscenidades.

\- ¡Dean! Cálmate, voy a dejar de molestarte, sólo tienes que dejarme ir – gritó Sam, viendo como el mayor seguía lanzado golpes y patadas. Logró esquivar y bloquear la mayoría de ellas, pero las demás lograron aterrizar en su rostro, en su abdomen, en sus piernas e incluso en su ingle. La idea de defenderse cruzó por su mente, pero lo último que quería era lastimar a Dean y mucho menos mientras se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable, aunque definitivamente el chico tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Afortunadamente no tuvo que verse obligado a golpear a Dean ya que pronto un grupo de hombres con trajes blancos lo sostuvieron en sus fuertes brazos y lo apartaron de Sam.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡suéltenme! ¡déjenme ir! – continuó gritando el joven histérico, intentando liberarse. Sam vio con horror como uno de los hombres inyectaba algo en el brazo de Dean, un sedante, supuso, pues pronto el otro dejo de luchar y lentamente cayó en la inconciencia.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevan? - preguntó con preocupación, haciendo ademán de seguir a los hombres que se llevaban el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, pero una mano tan grande como la suya se posó sobre su hombro, manteniéndolo firme en su lugar. Al darse la vuelta Sam pudo ver al doctor Duncan O'Bryan ofreciéndole una sonrisa de consuelo.

\- Está bien, Sam, va a estar bien – aseguró con voz de calma, logrando tranquilizar un poco a Sam, cuya cabeza palpitaba dolorida e inquieta por tantas dudas sin resolver - ¿Estás bien, chico? ¿Estás herido?

\- Estoy bien, sólo son rasguños.

\- Deberíamos ir a que te examinen.

\- He dicho que estoy bien, no es necesario.

\- ¿Al menos me dejarías ayudarte con tus heridas?

Al final Sam no tuvo más opción que asentir y dejar que su terapeuta se hiciera cargo de los rasguños y moretones en su piel, limpiando y desinfectando con extrema delicadeza las lesiones más visibles.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó Sam después de largos minutos de silencio, mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su ojo derecho, donde pronto saldría un cardenal del tamaño del puño de Dean.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Dean – aclaró - ¿qué es lo que tiene? Cuando le hablé ni siquiera me reconoció y reaccionó muy violento.

El hombre exhaló un suspiro cansado y se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de explicarlo.

\- Debí habértelo dicho antes pero no quería violar la confidencialidad médico-Paciente. Dean padece de TID, trastorno de identidad disociativo – al ver la confusión marcada en el rostro de Sam, el hombre continuó – también se le conoce como trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Hemos registrado al menos cuatro personalidades completas en Dean, contando la personalidad principal, cada una ellas toma el control en ciertos momentos y guarda recuerdos diferentes, por eso Dean no te reconoció cuando le hablaste… ahora mismo no es Dean.

\- Oh Dios mío – exclamó Sam llevándose una mano a la boca con horror – pero ayer parecía una persona completamente normal – Sabía que había algo malo con Dean, pero nunca imaginó que tendría un problema de tal magnitud.

\- Tiene días buenos y días malos, además ha mostrado mucho progreso desde que fue internado; antes tenía ataques de pánico recurrentes y olvidaba casi todo, aún hay cosas que quizá se han borrado de su memoria para siempre, pero puede vivir con ello. Quien conociste ayer, era el verdadero Dean y mantuvo el control durante todo el día porque se sentía bien contigo, le haces bien, Sam, no te desanimes por lo que pasó hoy… quiero decir, si aún tienes interés en hablar con él.

El chico se limitó a asentir, aún confundido acerca de lo que debía hacer con respecto a Dean, después de todo tenía que repetirse a sí mismo que sólo era alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

\- Nunca imaginé que su problema fuera tan grave, no es de extrañar que lleve cinco años internado – comentó Sam con tristeza, imaginando cuan solo y cohibido debía sentirse al estar en un hospital psiquiátrico durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Cinco años? ¿eso te dijo? – Sam asintió con la cabeza – bueno, es algo cierto. Dean llegó aquí por primera vez hace unos cinco años, siendo apenas un poco más joven que tú, estuvo entrando y saliendo de este lugar durante un par de años, pero nunca reaccionaba bien al estar afuera y siempre regresaba mucho peor que antes, seguramente ni siquiera debe recordar que alguna vez salió de aquí.

… Tardamos mucho tiempo en darle el diagnóstico correcto, nos equivocamos en más de una ocasión y eso también debió retrasar su recuperación.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que pueda volver a salir?

\- No lo sé, Sam, es complicado – respondió Duncan con una mirada afligida en su rostro normalmente sonriente.

\- ¿Por qué es complicado?

\- Quizás podríamos enviarlo a casa bajo la supervisión y el cuidado responsable de un miembro de su familia, pero hace mucho tiempo que su padre dejó de visitarlo y tal parece que no hay nadie más que se interese por él, ni siquiera recibe llamadas en su cumpleaños, no tenemos a nadie a quien contactar.

\- Eso es muy triste.

\- Sí, lo es… tanta soledad…. Es un buen chico y sólo sé que no se merece en absoluto lo que está viviendo.

\- ¿Cuál crees que es la causa de su trastorno?

\- Claramente Dean ha sufrido toda una vida de abusos, esa es su forma de lidiar con el trauma.

\- ¿Qué clase de abusos? ¿Quién pudo haber abusado de él?

\- Haces muchas preguntas, mi amigo, pero me temo que son confidenciales, ya te he dicho demasiado, así que por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Dean, si él quiere compartirlo contigo algún día sólo finge que es nuevo para ti – el hombre se detuvo y dejó escapar una risa sin humor – lo siento, no sé por qué asumo que quieres seguir viendo a Dean, esa es tu decisión, Sam y lo último que quiero es que pienses que es tu deber. No quiero presionarte a hacerlo y mucho menos voy a juzgarte si decides alejarte, entiendo que tienes suficiente con tus propios problemas.

\- Oye, no te adelantes, aún quiero ayudar a Dean y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo.

Duncan miró a Sam con alivio y una enorme sonrisa resplandeciente, claramente el hombre se preocupaba por todos sus pacientes y eso le agradaba a Sam, le hacía sentirse en compañía de un amigo en lugar de un terapeuta indiferente. Tras analizarlo un instante se dio cuenta de que Duncan había sido casi tan bueno y amigable con él como Dean lo había sido el día anterior, sin embargo el hombre no despertaba ningún sentimiento similar a los que Dean encendía dentro de su ser y se preguntó si sería su vulnerabilidad la que le despertaba el deseo de protegerlo o si se trataba de algo más profundo que eso.

Dando la conversación por terminada, Sam y su terapeuta intercambiaron teléfonos con la promesa de que llamarían a cualquier hora del día si así lo necesitaban y en especial si se trataba de Dean. Sam no tenía su teléfono consigo pero sería útil una vez que le dieran de alta, lo cual no sería en mucho tiempo según lo que Duncan aseguraba.

El mayor tenía trabajo que hacer, así que se despidió dejando a Sam de nuevo por su cuenta. Ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo después de todo lo que había ocurrido, la confusión y las emociones fuertes, lo último que quería hacer era pensar en comida. Lo único que quería era ver a Dean, pero Duncan le había prometido que iría más tarde a verlo y le informaría a Sam sobre su estado, así que no tenía más que hacer que sentarse en la fuente donde había conocido a Dean para pensar en lo que haría a partir de ese momento para ayudarlo.

Duncan le había dicho durante su terapia que no tenía que preocuparse por ayudar a Dean con su enfermedad, pues ese era el trabajo de su terapeuta y todo lo que Sam debía hacer era brindarle su amistad y su apoyo, lo cual lo ayudaría de maneras que no imaginaba ¿pero cómo podía ofrecerle su amistad cuando el chico ni siquiera permitiría que se le acercara? Duncan nunca le dio un instructivo o una recomendación ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

Transcurrieron un par de horas cuando una mujer de bata blanca se acercó a Sam, posando una mano gentil sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Eres Sam Campbell, verdad? – esperó a que el chico asintiera antes de continuar – el doctor O'Bryan me pidió que te llevara a la habitación 202, sígueme.

El joven asintió y sin decir palabra alguna caminó al lado de la mujer, sintiendo su corazón latir ansioso dentro de su pecho al pensar que recibiría noticias sobre Dean. No podía dejar de sentirse extraño por preocuparse de tal manera por alguien que prácticamente era un desconocido, pero así eran las cosas y no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, de hecho ni siquiera quería cambiarlos, Dean era como una nueva obsesión con la que podría alejar su mente del dolor de la pérdida de su familia, así que necesitaba esto con desesperación y si Duncan insistía tanto en que mantuviese su relación con Dean era porque sería beneficioso también para su propia salud mental.

La mujer de pronto se detuvo en frente de una puerta blanca y tocó suavemente luego de verificar que Sam aún estuviese a su lado. La puerta se abrió lentamente con un agudo chillido revelando el enorme cuerpo de su terapeuta, cuya sonrisa se amplió al ver a Sam de pie en frente suyo con ojos ansiosos.

\- Hola, Sam – saludó con su habitual simpatía – te agradezco que lo hallas traído Claire, ya puedes irte, no volveré a molestarte.

\- No fue una molestia en absoluto – respondió la mujer antes de despedirse de ambos y desaparecer a lo largo del pasillo meneando las caderas en un evidente intento por llamar la atención del hombre mayor, quien hizo un guiño a Sam antes de invitarlo a entrar. Bajo otras circunstancias Sam hubiese hecho algún comentario sarcástico, pero ahora todo lo que le interesaba era su amigo.

\- Pensé que olvidarías llamarme – comentó Sam aliviado de haberse equivocado.

\- Yo nunca olvido mis promesas, Sam.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Mejor entra y pregúntale tú mismo, estamos en su habitación después de todo – comentó con una sonrisa, retirándose de la puerta para que Sam pudiese pasar- no dejaba de suplicarme que te trajera.

\- Yo no suplico – replicó un Dean ofendido desde la cama ubicada al fondo de la habitación, sonando muy similar al hombre que había agredido a Sam horas antes.

\- Como digas, amigo – respondió el terapeuta entre risas – bien, me iré para que ustedes dos puedan hablar, llámenme si necesitan algo.

\- ¿Qué tal una hamburguesa? Muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer.

\- Lo siento, Dean, no servimos hamburguesas en el hospital, tendrás que conformarte con lo que pueda traerte.

\- Ow qué asco, olvídalo – dijo con disgusto despidiendo al hombre sonriente con la mano.

Sam se encontró sonriendo también, aliviado de ver a Dean actuar como el chico que conocía en lugar del hombre histérico y violento con el que había tenido la mala suerte de confundir con Dean.

\- Dean ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sam, notando por primera vez la palidez del rostro del chico, cuyas pecas resaltaban aún más oscuras sobre su piel, aunque por lo demás no parecía estar herido.

\- Estoy bien, soy yo quien debería preguntar eso – de pronto su voz se llenó de aflicción al notar las heridas en el rostro de Sam que pronto se convertirían en enormes moretones – Lo siento mucho, Sam, no puedo creer lo que te hizo.

Sam hizo caso omiso a la manera como Dean se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona y le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, junto las piernas del mayor.

\- No te preocupes, apenas me duele, además no es tu culpa, sé que no eras tú mismo.

Entonces sin avisar, Dean estiró su brazo para acariciar con la yema de los dedos la piel lastimada alrededor del ojo de Sam, quien no pudo evitar contener el aliento al sentir la piel fría haciendo contacto con la suya.

\- Me alegra mucho que vuelvas a ser tú mismo – dijo Sam sintiendo sus mejillas arder, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con el joven que lo inspeccionaba con la mirada y con sus manos.

\- A mí también – alejó las manos del rostro de Sam y comenzó a jugar con la muñequera de cuero que siempre llevaba – ese imbécil pretendía matarme de hambre, además Dun me contó lo que te hizo. Lo siento, Sammy, creo que tuviste la mala suerte de conocer al peor de todos nosotros. Morris siempre es agresivo, no tolera que nadie se le acerque y mucho menos que lo toquen, pero te aseguro que los demás son más agradables.

\- Sí, seguro – respondió, intentando ocultar la incomodidad que sentía al ver a Dean dando a conocer su verdadero nivel de locura - ¿Cómo fue posible que el día anterior no se hubiese dado cuenta? Dean había actuado tan normal y tan agradable… – Duncan me dijo lo que tienes y quiero que sepas que…

\- Duncan es un buen hombre – interrumpió - pero no tiene ni idea de lo que me pasa. Sam, no tengo trastorno de identidad disociativo, no estoy loco.

 **Muchas Gracias por leer y a GreenEyesSPN por sus comentarios.**

M


	4. Chapter 4

\- No tengo trastorno de identidad disociativo, puedo asegurarte que no estoy loco.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Dean? ¿cómo explicas entonces el que haya más de una "persona" viviendo dentro de ti?

\- Podría explicártelo pero dudo que comprendas, me tomarías por un loco…. Si no lo has hecho ya.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Sam, te lo dije ayer, hay cosas que la gente común no puede entender, estoy seguro de que tú tampoco me creerías y no quiero que pienses que estoy loco.

\- Y también dijiste ayer: acabamos de conocernos ¿por qué te importaría tanto lo que piense de ti?

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron, aún más grandes y extrañamente adorables, aunque Sam jamás lo admitiría. Una leve sonrisa sin humor adornó sus labios antes de responder – porque eres el único que me ha tratado como una persona normal y no quiero perder eso.

Sam no pudo resistirse al ver los ojos de Dean brillar con miles de emociones, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la vergüenza y por primera vez en su vida sintió el impulso de besar a otro hombre. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar aquello y en su lugar acarició el hombro de Dean en un intento por ofrecerle consuelo.

\- Escucha, Dean, digas lo que digas no voy a pensar menos de ti y si estás loco qué más da, no me importa. Te prometo que aunque no te crea no voy a verte con lástima ni me reiré de ti.

\- Ese es un pésimo intento por hacer que me sienta mejor, pero lo aprecio.

Sam dejó escapar una risa llena de adorables hoyuelos mientras sacudía la cabeza – no sé qué decirte sin mentir, creo que mereces que sea sincero contigo, esa es mi forma de demostrarte que no voy a tratarte diferente – entonces sonrió antes de añadir – aunque estés loco.

\- Eres un idiota – exclamó Dean con una sonrisa, golpeando el hombro de Sam de manera amistosa.

\- Bien, ¿entonces qué crees que te sucede, Dean? – preguntó Sam tornándose serio y lamentó haberlo hecho, pues al instante la hermosa sonrisa de Dean se borró se su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de angustia.

\- Creo que estoy siendo poseído.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Sam con escepticismo - ¿poseído? ¿estás loco? - el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba reaccionando justo como Dean quería evitar – lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que suena imposible.

\- Lo sé, no te juzgo, existen miles de cosas en la oscuridad de las que no tienes ni idea, como fantasmas, hombres lobo y otras criaturas aterradoras.

\- ¿Y qué clase de criaturas crees que poseen tu cuerpo? – preguntó Sam, fingiendo no pensar que Dean estaba más loco de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

\- Espíritus. Espíritus de personas que ya han muerto y están atrapadas en este mundo. Lo sé porque los escucho hablar en mi cabeza y los he visto a todos en sueños.

\- ¿Te has preguntado por qué todos estos espíritus querrían poseerte precisamente a ti?

\- Debe ser porque tengo el cuerpo más sexy que jamás hayan visto – respondió en forma de broma, mas al ver como Sam levantaba una de sus delgadas cejas, añadió – no lo sé, Sam, me he preguntado eso mil veces, pero no lo sé.

\- Dean… yo… no sé qué decir, esto es tan loco.

\- Lo sé, Sam, además de ti sólo Dun sabe al respecto, aunque no creas que no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, lo único que hice fue lograr que pensara que estoy aún más trastornado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los hombres lobo y las demás criaturas que mencionaste? ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que existen?

\- Sé que sonará aún más extraño pero Papá y yo solíamos cazarlos, viajábamos por todos lados asesinando cosas y salvando gente, ese era nuestro trabajo.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿quién querría tener un trabajo así? – preguntó Sam con asombro.

\- Cuando era apenas un niño, Mamá murió asesinada por algo sobrenatural, desde entonces Papá ha querido venganza y por esa razón me crio como un cazador.

\- Dean, lo siento tanto – murmuró Sam, incapaz de creer que semejante historia pudiese ser creada por la mente perturbada de un joven.

\- Está bien, tenía cuatro años, ni siquiera puedo recordarla ahora, aunque quisiera – su mirada que hasta el momento había estado perdida en el vacío, se posó llena de esperanza en los ojos de Sam - ¿me crees, Sammy?

\- Yo… no lo sé, Dean, suena demasiado loco para creerlo, pero puedo ver que no estás mintiendo y sé que no estás totalmente loco… tal vez pueda llegar a creerte.

Una sonrisa llena de alivio volvió a embellecer sus facciones y dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario – gracias, Sam, no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharlo. Así que… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

\- Por supuesto, lo prometo.

Antes de que Sam se diera cuenta, Dean estaba rodeándolo con su brazos y trayéndolo a su cuerpo en un abrazo – Normalmente no suelo hacer esto, pero ahora mismo podría besarte, amigo.

Si hubiese sido otra persona Sam lo encontraría incómodo o desagradable, pero por alguna razón al tratarse de Dean, sentía todo lo contrario – Ya te dije que no soy gay – fue lo que dijo en su lugar.

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió con tono sarcástico mientras se apartaba del cuerpo musculoso e increíblemente sensual del más joven.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo? ¿acaso me ves usar maquillaje o zapatos de tacón?

\- No, pero puedo ver la forma en que me miras – respondió Dean con voz ronca y seductora, hablando completamente en serio.

El rostro de Sam palideció ante la declaración, preguntándose si había visto a Dean de forma extraña sin darse cuenta. Estaba seguro de que había estado teniendo pensamientos extraños, pero era precavido y Dean no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que pasaba dentro de su mente.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

\- Vamos, Sammy, no creas que no me doy cuenta… la forma en que me miras, la forma en que tu corazón se acelera cuando te toco, como sonríes todo el tiempo a pesar de sufrir depresión… - susurró, comenzando a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del chico – sé que quieres que te bese.

El menor puso una mano en la cara del otro como una barrera para evitar que siguiera avanzando hacia sus labios y se puso de pie bruscamente, buscando alejarse de Dean, quien lo miraba confundido.

\- Oye ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿acaso estás delirando?

\- ¿Por qué insistes en negarlo?

\- ¡Porque no soy gay! – gritó, comenzando a perder la paciencia – sólo me gustan las chicas, siento mucho si te di señales confusas, pero no era mi intención. Es cierto que me agradas y me gusta hablar contigo, pero eso es todo, sólo quería tu amistad y nada más.

\- Pero yo pensé….

\- Lo que sucede, Dean es que eres un narcisista y piensas que todos caerán a tu pies sólo porque eres atractivo.

\- Al menos crees que soy atractivo, ese es un inicio – intentó bromear para disimular la vergüenza que sentía por su equivocación.

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Dean! – gritó enfadado, mas al ver la expresión herida y avergonzada en el rostro de Dean, respiró profundo e intentó calmarse – necesito tomar aire.

\- Sam, espera…

Escuchó a Dean llamarlo pero ahora mismo necesitaba tranquilizarse, por lo que sólo dio la espalda y se marchó. Aun podía sentir el fantasma del aliento de Dean contra su rostro y sus manos aún no dejaban de temblar, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, pero quizás se debía al esfuerzo provocado por la ira, además habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día y todo lo que necesitaba era alejarse un poco de Dean y meditar a solas.

Aún tenía la mejor intención de ayudar a Dean, por alguna razón no podía dejar de interesarse en él, tal vez todo era porque lo encontraba intrigante y necesitaba desesperadamente algo en qué entretener su angustiada mente, pero sabía que en el fondo había desarrollado alguna especie de cariño hacia el joven y aunque lo intentara no podía sentirse enfadado con él.

Recordó la mirada herida en el rostro de Dean y no pudo evitar sentirse terrible, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez había sido demasiado rudo con él, tenía que recordarse nuevamente que Dean no estaba en todas sus facultades, estaba trastornado y tenía delirios, no podía tratarlo como a una persona normal aunque él mismo se lo pidiera, tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez y asegurarse luego de que estuviera bien…. Sólo en caso de que Dean estuviese dispuesto a hablarle de nuevo.

ooOoo

Tampoco vio a Dean a la mañana siguiente, lo cual no anunciaba nada bueno, pues probablemente sería uno de los días malos que su terapeuta había mencionado y ahora mismo quizás se hallaba encerrado en su habitación, aislado del resto del mundo o simplemente buscaba ocultarse de la presencia de Sam, tal vez en la azotea o detrás de algún arbusto.

Durante su terapia estuvo más distraído de lo habitual, le costaba trabajo escuchar las preguntas de su terapeuta y pensar una respuesta con claridad, ya que Dean continuaba rondando sus pensamientos causándole ansiedad y preocupación.

\- Sam. ¡Sam! – el segundo llamado de Duncan logró traer a Sam de regreso al mundo real.

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.

\- Me doy cuenta de eso ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

\- No, sólo estoy preocupado por Dean, no lo he visto en todo el día.

\- Está bien, Sam, no te angusties por él. Esta sesión se trata sobre ti, no sobre Dean. Intenta concentrarte.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa, ayer….

\- Ocurrió algo entre ustedes – terminó la frase mostrando repentinamente interés en el tema.

\- Sí… nosotros discutimos y me enfadé con él – respondió, de pronto sintiéndose avergonzado.

\- Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas – dijo el terapeuta con un suspiro cansado a la vez que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Dean se ha mostrado peor que de costumbre el día de hoy, no ha querido probar ningún alimento, ni hablar con nadie, cambia de una personalidad a otra y tuvo un ataque de pánico esta mañana sin explicación aparente.

\- Oh Dios mío – exclamó Sam con horror, sintiendo su rostro palidecer en el acto.

\- Le dimos medicamentos y ahora está mucho más tranquilo, no te preocupes, va a estar bien.

\- Es mi culpa, creo que fui demasiado duro con él.

\- Sam, cuéntame por qué te disgustaste con Dean.

El joven tomó aire, dudando si debía contar o no la historia, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su interior y tenía la esperanza de escuchar algún consejo- Intentó besarme, estaba seguro de que me sentía atraído hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de eso?

\- No lo sé, debió estar delirando. Dijo que se daba cuenta por la forma en que lo miraba y mencionó algo acerca de mi corazón acelerándose y mi sonrisa – sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo al recordarlo.

\- ¿Y no crees que tenga razón?

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a responder, sintiendo sonrojarse aún más – Nunca me han gustado los hombres, no soy gay.

\- Bueno, claramente Dean se encontraba aún bajo los efectos de las medicinas, aún estaba algo confundido y por eso debió intentar besarte, en mi opinión no creo que signifique nada. Debo admitir que también lo intentó conmigo una vez hace algún tiempo y al día siguiente estaba tan avergonzado que no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, dijo que simplemente las drogas estaban jugando con su imaginación y que en realidad no quería besarme. Pienso que pudo haber ocurrido lo mismo contigo.

\- Sí, pudo haber sido eso - pero no pudo evitar que algo parecido a la decepción y los celos se posaran sobre su pecho. Obviamente se negaba a creer que quería besar a Dean o comenzar una relación con él ¿entonces por qué se sentía de esa manera?

\- ¿Qué le dijiste, Sam?

\- No lo recuerdo muy bien, me enfadé, creo que le dije que era un narcisista y que esperaba que todos cayeran a sus pies por el hecho de ser atractivo.

\- Así que crees que es atractivo.

Sam puso sus ojos en blanco preguntándose por qué todos le daban tanto énfasis a aquella palabra– es evidente, pero eso no quiere decir nada y mucho menos me hace gay.

\- No, claro que no, tampoco creo que hayan sido tus palabras las que afectaron a Dean de esa manera, creo que fue tu rechazo y el miedo a echar a perder su amistad contigo.

\- Tal vez deba hablar con él – necesitaba ahora con mayor urgencia hablar con Dean y decirle que pase lo que pase seguiría a su lado tal como lo había prometido.

\- ¿Aún quieres continuar con Dean?

\- Por supuesto, lo que ocurrió no es razón suficiente para querer alejarme de él.

\- ¿No te importa que pueda desarrollar sentimientos por ti?

\- ¿Qué? Yo…

\- Sólo piénsalo, es una posibilidad y no quiero que lastimes sus sentimientos si eso llega a ocurrir.

\- Está bien – respondió con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Ahora podemos seguir dedicándonos a ti? – preguntó Duncan, sin embargo Sam no pareció escucharlo.

\- Ayer Dean me habló sobre su vida antes de venir aquí. Estuvo diciendo cosas muy extrañas.

\- Ya veo, te dijo que era cazador ¿verdad? – Sam asintió.

\- Él cree que está siendo poseído ¿crees que su historia pueda tener algo de cierto?

\- ¿Acaso tú también crees en esas cosas? – preguntó Duncan sorprendido.

\- No, es sólo que sonaba tan convincente que llegué a pensar que tal vez Dean no está tan loco como creemos.

\- Sam, Dean sufre de amnesia; es común en los pacientes con este tipo de trastornos, apenas recuerda ciertas cosas antes de llegar aquí y creemos que su mente creó esas fantasías para llenar los espacios en blanco. Hemos averiguado algunas cosas a través de la hipnosis, algunos aspectos de su pasado traumático, pero Dean no quiere recordarlo. Tengo que repetirte que esta es sólo su forma de lidiar con el trauma.

\- Entiendo, por un momento estuve a punto de creerle – admitió con vergüenza.

\- Eres un chico muy ingenuo, Sam – respondió Duncan con una sonrisa – tienes que tener cuidado o terminarás peor que él.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta ¿Puedo ver a Dean ahora?

\- Ahora mismo no está en condiciones de recibir visitas pero estoy examinándolo constantemente y no te preocupes, te llamaré en cuanto sepa que está listo para verte.

Sam no tuvo más remedio que asentir y esperar que Duncan fuese a buscarlo pronto, pues necesitaba hablar con Dean y asegurarle que no estaba disgustado, además le debía una disculpa por su reacción el día anterior.

\- Pero no dejes que te desanime, Sam, hay alguien más que está ansioso por verte en cuanto acabe nuestra sesión de hoy.

ooOoo

Sam fue escoltado por su terapeuta hasta el lugar donde su visitante lo esperaba. Una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa adornó su rostro al verlo y sin pensarlo dos veces envolvió al hombre más bajo entre sus largos brazos.

\- ¡Bobby! Me alegra tanto verte.

\- También me alegra, muchacho, siento como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que te vi.

\- Vamos, Bobby, ni siquiera ha pasado una semana – se burló el menor ante la exagerada e inusual emotividad de su tío, quien ignorando su comentario se dio la vuelta para saludar al hombre alto de pie al lado de su sobrino y estrechó su mano con firmeza.

\- No sabe cuánto le agradezco por cuidar de mi sobrino, a veces puede ser un chico problemático.

\- Para nada, todo lo contrario, ha sido muy cooperativo – respondió Duncan con su habitual y gentil sonrisa – Les daré espacio para que puedan charlar.

Entonces se alejó dejando a ambos hombres a solas en la mesa, aunque rodeados por otros pacientes y enfermeras.

\- Me alegra ver cuánto has mejorado - comenzó Bobby, viendo a Sam con una mirada llena de cariño – hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír.

Sam tenía que admitir que parte de esa sonrisa se la debía a Dean; él le había recordado cómo era sonreír. No era de extrañar que el joven se confundiera a causa de ello, simplemente debía aclararle que el hecho de que sonriera todo el en su presencia no significaba que quisiera besarlo, aunque sonara extraño y difícil de creer… incluso para Sam.

Pero ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Muy en el fondo sabía que en realidad quería besarlo, sin embargo no quería admitirlo ante nadie ya que sería admitir abiertamente su homosexualidad y si de algo estaba seguro era de que Sam Campbell no era homosexual.

\- ¿Hijo, te pasa algo?

\- Nada, son los antidepresivos, a veces me hacen sentir un poco desorientado – mintió con la intensión de desviar sus pensamientos lejos de Dean.

\- Deberías comentárselo a alguien, tal vez puedan cambiarlos.

\- No, está bien así, podría ser peor.

Recordó cómo algunos pacientes actuaban como zombis y cómo Dean decía sentirse igual que ellos cuando tomaba sus medicamentos. No pudo evitar pensar que así debía encontrarse ahora mismo, recostado en la cama de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

\- Sam ¿estás aquí? No conduje por más de una hora para encontrarme con una roca ¿te ocurre algo?

\- ¿Crees que un hombre pueda sentirse atraído hacía otro sin ser homosexual? – se encontró haciendo la pregunta sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

\- No, si no eres gay entonces eres bisexual, pero no te angusties por eso, siempre en el fondo lo sospeché.

\- ¡Bobby! – reprendió Sam, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

\- Está bien, hijo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, todos en alguna etapa de nuestras vidas nos hemos hecho esa pregunta, es muy común a tu edad.

\- Pero no estoy tan seguro de que me guste de esa manera, estoy confundido.

\- Para empezar ¿por qué crees que te gusta?

El chico pareció pensarlo un momento antes de responder con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas – porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no sé por qué razón pero también me preocupo por él más de lo común, además desde ayer no dejo de imaginarme cómo se sentiría besarlo.

\- Entonces tienes que hacerlo y si después de eso quieres repetirlo quiere decir que sientes algo por él más que simple curiosidad, es sencillo.

\- ¿Eso harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? – preguntó levantando una ceja con incredulidad, pero Bobby asintió, dando a entender que hablaba en serio.

Pensándolo bien, no sonaba tan descabellado, quizás ese sería el secreto para confirmar sus sentimientos, aun así no podía dejar de imaginar los peores escenarios donde Dean, ahora fuera de los efectos de las drogas, lo rechazaría o en caso de decidir no querer volver a repetir el beso podría herir los sentimientos de Dean y empeorar su condición, sin embargo una parte muy lejana de su mente le aseguraba que después de probarlo no querría tomar nunca esa decisión.

 **Muchas gracias por leer! por favor dejen reviews :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron dos días desde la última vez que vio a Dean. Cada hora preguntaba a Duncan acerca de su condición e insistía en visitarlo, pero su respuesta era siempre negativa, pues seguía medicado y aún no actuaba como el Dean que conocía y con el cual quería hablar. El hombre le aseguró una y mil veces más que no era su culpa, que simplemente eran problemas que acompañaban la condición de Dean y que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, pero dudaba que en realidad pudiese hacerlo algún día.

Estaba preparado para pasar un día más sin ver el rostro de Dean, sin poder disculparse por su actitud o aclararle sus sentimientos, cuando una fría mano se posó sobre sus hombros mientras iba de camino a su dormitorio.

\- Buenos días, Sam – saludó tímidamente aquel que tanto ansiaba ver.

\- ¡Dean, Estás bien! – exclamó con alegría conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo, sin poder evitar que sus ojos recorrieran con preocupación el cuerpo del otro.

\- Sí, estuve un tiempo fuera por los medicamentos pero ahora estoy bien y 100% consciente.

\- Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo – comentó Sam con una dulce sonrisa que amenazaba con derretir el corazón de Dean.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿no estás enfadado? Ya sabes… por lo de ayer.

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Te refieres a hace tres días?

Los ojos de Dean se ampliaron sorprendidos e inmediatamente Sam se sintió como un idiota, por supuesto al haber estado drogado y alternando entre una personalidad y otra, Dean no debía percibir claramente el paso del tiempo.

\- No tenía idea de que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo – comentó sintiendo horrorizarse.

\- Lo sé, me preocupaste bastante, pero ya estás bien y es todo lo que importa ¿verdad? – dijo Sam mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo, pero en su lugar Dean se apartó del toque con las mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón – respondió sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó Sam a la vez que señalaba su dormitorio a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia – podemos jugar póker para pasar el tiempo.

Una tenue sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Dean antes de asentir y seguir a Sam dentro de la blanca, limpia e increíblemente ordenada habitación. Se acercó pensativo a la ventana cubierta de barrotes oscuros y durante unos segundos divisó el paisaje frente a él como si anhelara poder estar allí afuera, no obstante, sin decir palabra alguna se dio la vuelta para sentarse en la cama junto a Sam.

\- Sam, yo… siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer… quiero decir, hace tres días. No sé en qué estaba pensando, me comporté como un completo idiota.

El más joven sonrió, comprendiendo lo incómodo que debía ser para Dean el doblegar su ego para disculparse, así que posó una mano sobre su rodilla para hacerle saber que no estaba molesto - no te preocupes, Dean, sé que estabas confundido y desorientado a causa de las drogas. No tienes que darme explicaciones, entiendo que no querías besarme en realidad.

Sam esperaba que sus palabras lograran calmar a Dean, sin embargo aquel par de ojos verdes continuaron mirando al suelo, pensativos y ansiosos. Permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos hasta que al fin levantó el rostro, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos del menor.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que no fueron las drogas? – continuó mirando a Sam con nerviosismo en busca de una reacción, pero no halló más que la confusión escrita en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sam, tengo que ser sincero contigo; me gustas y mucho, no me había sentido así por nadie en mucho tiempo… o quizás nunca, no lo sé. Debes saber que estaba totalmente lúcido cuando dije todo eso… pero no creo que quieras que te bese, soy yo quien quiero besarte.

Al terminar de hablar, los pequeños ojos de Sam estaban tan abiertos como platos y sus delgados labios separados levemente en una expresión de total asombro y sumado a sus mejillas sonrosadas hacía aún más provocativo para Dean el deseo de besarlo… pero Sam no dijo nada, permaneció petrificado esperando a que Dean hiciera como siempre el primer movimiento.

\- Vamos, Sam, di algo; mándame al diablo o échame de tu cuarto, lo que sea – exclamó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- No puedes soltar una declaración así y no esperar que me sorprenda – dejó escapar un suspiro agotado antes de continuar con seriedad – Dean, sé que te he dicho una decena de veces que no soy gay… pero tal vez lo que dijiste ese día acerca de querer besarte no estaba del todo equivocado. Si de algo estoy seguro es que siento algo por ti, pero nunca había sentido algo similar por otro hombre y eso me ha hecho sentir muy confundido.

Ahora era el turno de Dean para sorprenderse. No esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte de Sam. Estaba seguro de que se alteraría, le repetiría de nuevo que no jugaba en su equipo y al final le pediría que se marchara de su dormitorio para no volver a acercarse a él nunca más. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para esto.

\- ¿Ahora tú eres el mudo?- preguntó Sam con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Yo… no pensé que pudieras sentir algo por mí.

\- Pero antes parecías bastante convencido de que moría por besarte – preguntó en forma de broma, sin embargo Dean no pareció notar la sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

\- Tú mismo te aseguraste de dejarme muy claro que nunca sentirías absolutamente nada por mí. No es mi culpa que seas tan voluble, Sam.

\- Oye, oye ¿qué te pasa? – exclamó Sam sintiéndose ofendido y extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor del otro, cuando se suponía que debía alegrarse por la oportunidad que estaba dispuesto a brindarle – ¿por qué te enfadas ahora?

\- Porque no imaginas lo avergonzado que estaba al pensar que me había equivocado contigo.

\- En ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía o me negaba a creerlo. Ten un poco de paciencia, amigo, hasta hace un poco menos de una semana creía que era completamente heterosexual.

Al fin Dean permaneció callado, admitiendo silenciosamente su derrota.

\- Entiendo, a veces olvido que apenas eres más que un adolescente – murmuró tras largos segundos de silencio, perdiendo todo rastro de ira en su voz – eres demasiado joven, no te culpo por estar confundido, tal vez esto sea sólo una etapa que superarás con el tiempo.

Al ver la expresión abatida en el rostro del chico mayor, sintió que su corazón se partía en dos, sabía que Dean se esforzaba por ocultar sus emociones y parecer indiferente pero claramente podía ver que le temía de cierta forma al rechazo y a ello se debía el cambio de la indiferencia a la ira y luego a la tristeza. Así que tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y gentilmente logró que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero ahora dudo que sea sólo una etapa.

Los ojos de Dean viajaban de sus ojos a sus labios, esperando que Sam tomara la iniciativa, pero sabía que no sucedería en corto plazo si no le daba un empujón.

\- Puedes besarme si quieres – instó el mayor – así podrás descubrirlo.

El corazón de Sam se aceleró como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Acababa de obtener el permiso que tanto había deseado, sin embargo procuró no mostrarse demasiado ansioso. Cerró los ojos y aun sosteniendo el rostro de Dean entre sus manos, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios. Se sintió extraño al sentir sus mandíbulas sin afeitar rozarse una contra la otra en una sensación áspera, pero luego llegó la sensación de unos labios suaves y dulces con sabor a menta fresca. Sintió una de las manos de Dean enredarse en su cabello, empujándolo suavemente más cerca de su rostro, como si suplicara por profundizar el beso. Sintió la lengua de Dean lamer sus labios, ansiosa porque Sam le permitiese la entrada y una vez que el permiso fue concedido comenzó a explorar inquieta cada rincón de su boca. Y así continuaron hasta que el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones y se vieron obligados a separarse.

\- Definitivamente quiero volver a probarlo – dijo Sam con la sonrisa más genuina y resplandeciente que Dean jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ver.

\- Si eso hace que vuelvas a sonreír de esa manera…

\- Nunca pensé que fueras un tipo cursi – se burló el menor, aunque no podía negar que le encantaba.

Dean se limitó a sonreír y exhalando un enorme suspiro se dejó caer en la cama. De pronto su expresión alegre cambió, convirtiéndose en un profundo ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Ahora que sucede? - preguntó Sam, temeroso de que la próxima frase que saliera de los labios de Dean echaría a perder el encanto del momento.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?

\- Bueno, tuve una especie de epifanía cuando te besé… y sí, quiero esto – respondió medio en broma - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- A diferencia tuya, Sam, he estado seguro de lo que siento desde que te conocí. Pero es muy diferente desde tu lugar, sabes bien que tengo problemas.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, yo también los tengo, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Los demás no van a permitir que te me acerques, ni siquiera van a reconocerte, creo que no son conscientes de lo que hago mientras tengo el control.

\- ¿Te refieres a los espíritus? – Dean asintió - he estado pensando en eso, aunque no lo creas. Pienso que tal vez pueda acercarme a ellos y ganarme su confianza, así podré estar contigo en todo momento.

\- No estarás conmigo, estarás con ellos – murmuró sin poder evitar sentir celos de sus demás personalidades lo cual Sam encontró terriblemente adorable – de todos modos no es tarea fácil.

\- Lo sé, no espero que lo sea, pero voy a esforzarme… por ti.

Los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Sam, sin embargo se negó a dejarlas caer y para ocultar su emotividad se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios en un beso apasionado.

\- Gracias, Sam – murmuró tras largos segundos una vez se separaron - pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo, ni siquiera mi propio padre lo intentó y tú tienes que recordar que apenas me conoces.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente, no necesito conocerte más para querer estar contigo… además tu Padre es un idiota.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Dean ofendido.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, ni siquiera ha venido a verte en años.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? No recuerdo habértelo dicho – preguntó con suspicacia.

Sam dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa al sentirse descubierto - lo siento, le pregunté a Duncan acerca de ti mientras dormías, pero no te enfades con él, sólo estábamos preocupados por ti.

\- Lo sé, no estoy enfadado, es sólo que Dun me cree loco, él no entiende lo que me pasa y si hablas con él acerca de mí, vas a terminar pensando de la misma manera.

\- No lo haré. No importa lo que me diga, no voy a pensar menos de ti.

Una sonrisa llena de alivio adornó las facciones del chico y Sam no pudo evitar contagiarse de su alegría. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz… aún podía sentir el enorme vacío dentro de su pecho amenazando con devorarlo, pero ahora con Dean a su lado sentía que podía luchar contra él.

\- Gracias, Sammy – respondió casi en un susurro.

Sam se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del otro para besarlo de nuevo y esta vez sintió las manos ahora tibias del joven acariciando su cintura por debajo de su camisa. Se vio obligado a separarse de Dean una vez que sintió su piel derretirse y toda la sangre de su cuerpo emigrar al sur, así que se limitó a recostarse sobre el pecho de Dean y disfrutar de su aroma.

\- Tengo terapia en cinco minutos – murmuró Dean con los ojos fijos en el techo, temiendo quedarse dormido, despertar como otra persona y echar a perder el momento.

\- Deberías ir– respondió con evidente decepción.

\- No, me hace sentir mejor estar aquí contigo que cualquier terapia. Dun me agrada pero a veces es muy insistente y es agotador… ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder estar afuera y ser normal para tener una cita contigo.

\- ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir?

\- Primero iríamos por hamburguesas a un restaurante de verdad, llevaríamos _pay_ para el postre, beberíamos mucha cerveza y luego podríamos dar un paseo en mi coche por toda la ciudad.

\- Algún día lo haremos, aunque tal vez yo no quiera una hamburguesa.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿qué podría ser mejor? Amigo, son casi tan buenas como el sexo.

\- Estás exagerando, es sólo un montón de grasa en medio de dos panes.

\- ¿Y tú que eres? ¿una chica? – se burló el mayor.

\- Sólo no quiero morir de un infarto en corto tiempo.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de alegría al ver que Sam ya no tenía deseos suicidas, por el contrario, sonaba como si quisiera vivir y seguir luchando a su lado.

\- ¿Y ahora quién está exagerando?

Sam se echó a reír y pasó uno de sus largos brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre más pequeño.

\- Dean ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Seguro.

\- Dijiste que tu padre también era un cazador ¿verdad? ¿entonces por qué te trajo aquí en lugar de ayudarte?

Sam sintió a Dean tensarse y contener la respiración, tal vez había tocado un punto sensible, pero quería saber qué pensaba Dean al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pensé que sería temporal, que me dejaría aquí mientras buscaba una solución y entonces regresaría de nuevo por mí, pero nunca lo hizo. No sé si murió o simplemente me abandonó.

Sam escuchó la voz de Dean quebrarse al hablar de su padre y sintió como su propio pecho se llenaba de odio hacia el hombre por haber dejado a su hijo en un estado mental tan vulnerable. No cabía duda que aquel hombre había sido culpable de abusar de Dean de alguna manera y el responsable de que estuviese en tal estado.

\- Más le vale estar muerto, porque de no ser así te juro que le haré pagar por hacerte daño.

\- Sam… - intentó decir algo pero se halló sin argumentos para defender a su padre.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando te dejó aquí?

\- Acababa de cumplir 18.

\- Entonces tienes 23, no puedo creer lo viejo que estás – comentó Sam en forma de broma para intentar quitar aquella mirada triste del rostro de Dean.

\- No estoy viejo, no es mi culpa que seas un bebé.

\- ¿Un bebé? ¿eso crees? ¿acaso un bebé podría besarte de esta manera?

Entonces apoyándose en sus codos, se levantó lo suficiente para poder besar a Dean en los labios de la manera más apasionada posible. Dean gimió en respuesta claramente disfrutando de la sensación, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una tos fingida. Ambos se vieron obligados a separarse para ver a su terapeuta de pie en la puerta del dormitorio con una evidente expresión de disgusto.

\- Dean, te estuve buscando por todos lados. Nuestra terapia debió comenzar hace media hora.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, Dun, pero estoy mejor aquí como puedes ver ¿podríamos dejarla para mañana?

\- Sabes que tengo otros compromisos, Dean y no puedo cancelarlos por uno de tus caprichos.

\- Entonces cancelemos nuestra sesión de hoy – el otro hombre lo fulminó con la mirada, algo muy extraño viniendo del siempre gentil y alegre Duncan – estoy bien, no necesito terapia hoy.

\- No, Dean, tienes que venir conmigo ahora – intentó sonar autoritario.

\- Está bien, Dean – intervino Sam aun con las mejillas de un rojo brillante al saberse descubierto por Duncan y añadió en voz baja – podemos vernos más tarde.

\- Pero Sammy…

\- Tienes que ir.

\- De acuerdo – se despidió de Sam con un beso corto antes de salir por la puerta metálica del dormitorio.

\- Sam, te veré mañana temprano y hablaremos muy seriamente – advirtió Duncan antes de marcharse, dejando a Sam consternado, nervioso y avergonzado

Duncan era una buena persona, pero se preocupaba por sus pacientes más de lo que se consideraba adecuado, llegando a actuar más como un padre o un hermano mayor que un terapeuta. No podía negar que eso era lo que más le agradaba del hombre, pero ahora una parte de él deseaba que fuese diferente para no tener luego aquella charla incómoda que le esperaba el día siguiente.

Sólo esperaba que Dean estuviese bien, pero debía recordarse que Duncan era un profesional y jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimar la frágil mente de Dean, porque si algo era claro era el hecho de que Dean era su paciente favorito, por el cual mostraba mayor interés y preocupación.

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer! no olviden dejar reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Pasó el resto del día en compañía de Dean, subieron de nuevo a la terraza e incluso aprendió como forzar la cerradura con una horquilla. Allí hablaron de temas triviales y refrescantes para su mente fatigada, de vez en cuando Dean sacaba el tema de la caza y otras de sus locuras, pero Sam no podía negar que disfrutaba escucharlas aunque no fuesen ciertas. Por supuesto, Dean creía que lo eran y Sam fingía creerlas también. Aunque eran simplemente el producto de una mente perturbada, no dejaban de ser historias fascinantes que bien podría escribir en un libro algún día.

No sabía si el hecho de fingir creer sus locuras era lo mejor para Dean, sólo sabía que no podía dejar de ver la cara de satisfacción del mayor al saber que alguien escuchaba y creía sus historias. Podía ver que le hacía sentir más seguro y feliz, por lo tanto no necesitaba más pruebas que le demostraran que hacía lo correcto, aunque Duncan quizás diría que estaba equivocado y que debía hacerle ver a Dean la realidad ¿Pero si era más feliz en su mundo de fantasía, cuál sería el sentido?

Pero aquel día maravilloso pronto se convirtió en noche y después de la noche llegó la mañana y ahora estaba sentado junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, observando el paisaje radiante, totalmente de espaldas a Duncan, cuya mirada gentil aun no regresaba a su rostro.

\- Sam, intenta escuchar lo que te digo – insistió el hombre con tono severo.

\- Estoy escuchando.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no eras bisexual?

\- Porque no lo era. No estaba mintiéndote, simplemente estaba confundido. Dean es el primer hombre por el que he sentido algo.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que no es sólo un capricho?

\- Totalmente.

\- Hace un par de días repudiabas la idea.

\- No lo repudiaba, tenía vergüenza de admitir que me gustaba, lo cual es diferente.

\- Sam, espero que seas consciente de que esto no es un juego. Sabes perfectamente que Dean tiene serios problemas mentales ¿por qué de repente quieres complicar las cosas?

\- Porque lo quiero y porque sé que él también me quiere. No soy un niño, Duncan, sé en lo que me estoy metiendo.

\- No tienes idea.

\- Entonces ilumíname – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

\- Las demás personalidades de Dean podrían rechazarte, recuerda cómo te golpeó la última vez. Tienes que saber que podría volver a suceder y podría ser incluso peor.

\- Lo sé, estoy preparado para ello.

\- ¿Y si no lo logras?

\- Seguiré intentando hasta lograrlo.

\- No es tan sencillo.

\- Antes estabas tan entusiasmado con la idea de que Dean y yo fuéramos amigos, pero ahora que quisimos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, rechazas la idea. No pensé que fueras un homofóbico – acusó el menor, dándose la vuelta para observar la reacción de Duncan, pero el hombre en lugar de enfadarse, se limitó a exhalar un suspiro cansado.

\- No es eso, Sam. Sólo estoy preocupado por ustedes, en especial por Dean – el tono enfadado que había usado durante toda la conversación de pronto desapareció e intentó sonar comprensivo y nuevamente gentil – La amistad es diferente, suele durar mucho tiempo y funciona en casi todos los casos, pero una relación de noviazgo es mucho más compleja; está destinada a terminar en algún momento, en la mayoría de los casos ni siquiera funciona y tienden a terminar de manera dolorosa para uno o para ambos. Teniendo en cuenta los problemas de Dean y el hecho de que tu novia murió hace menos de un año, es muy posible que su relación no funcione y mi mayor temor es que decidas terminar con Dean y eso provoque un daño peor a su mente frágil y vulnerable.

\- Lo que creo, Duncan, es que eres un hombre muy solitario. Las cosas no tienen por qué ser como piensas. Creo que estás subestimando a Dean, estoy seguro de que es más fuerte de lo que ambos pensamos. Además no voy a dejarlo, yo también lo necesito tanto como él a mí. No puedo vivir el resto de mi vida siendo miserable, culpándome por la muerte de Mamá y de Jess, viviendo en el arrepentimiento y el dolor para siempre. Dean ha sido lo único que me ha traído felicidad en mucho tiempo y desde que lo conozco, estoy considerando la idea de vivir un poco más por él y por Bobby, comienzo a pensar que tal vez haya un poco de felicidad para mí… para ambos.

… He pensado miles de veces en Jessica y lo que pensaría si pudiera verme ahora, en los brazos de otra persona, pero sé que es lo que ella hubiera querido para mí. Por fin siento que comienzo a superar el dolor y la idea del suicidio… por supuesto aún queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero sin Dean no quiero ni siquiera empezar a caminar.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Duncan, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba sonriendo. Su profundo ceño fruncido ahora se había suavizado y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre – Eso me hace sentir mucho más tranquilo, parece que ya no estás confundido y sabes perfectamente lo que quieres. Siendo sincero, nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme, pero no voy a interponerme entre ustedes si están seguros de que quieren esto. Ya hablé con Dean acerca de su relación y me dio a entender que no quiere nada más que esto en su vida y está muy entusiasmado con la idea de estar contigo. Sólo te aconsejo que tengas mucha paciencia y no intentes apresurar las cosas, ve con calma ¿de acuerdo? Si las cosas salen bien, puede traer muchos beneficios para la recuperación de ambos.

ooOoo

Luego de terminada su conversación con Duncan, caminó por los pasillos en busca de Dean. Contaba los minutos para volver a verlo desde la última vez que se separaron, no importaba si se encontraba con Dean o con cualquiera de sus personalidades, sólo quería verlo y estar a su lado. Quería aprender cada cosa de él, saberlo todo, descubrir cada misterio que guardaba y conocer la parte pérdida de su pasado.

Al final lo halló en su dormitorio. Una enfermera salía de allí con el ceño fruncido y ni siquiera miró a Sam al pasar por su lado. Dean estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirándose fijamente en el espejo que colgaba de la pared justo a su altura. Tal vez se estaba afeitando el rostro – pensó – o se estaba cortando el cabello.

\- Hey – Saludó Sam sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre de Dean, temiendo encontrarse con otra personalidad y asustarlo tal como sucedió la última vez.

El chico se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar al recién llegado e inmediatamente Sam se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Dean, ya que esta versión suya llevaba maquillaje; ni siquiera podía ver sus pecas debajo de aquella capa blanca que recubría su piel, sus mejillas llevaban rubor, sus ojos y sus cejas estaban delineadas, sus pestañas aún más largas y oscuras de lo que solían ser y sus labios de un rosa pastel, incluso se las había arreglado para peinar su cabello corto de una manera afeminada. Pero no podía decir que se veía del todo mal, de hecho logró imaginarlo llevando pantis con encaje y ligueros hasta la mitad de los muslos… Acababa de descubrir un nuevo fetiche.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió Dean con una tímida sonrisa, su voz antes grave y ronca ahora sonaba más suave y aguda. Su mirada parecía dulce y tierna, haciéndole dudar que está personalidad suya contuviese algo de agresividad o histeria tal como la anterior - ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Hola, mi nombre es Sam – comenzó el menor con torpeza – No me conoces aún, ingresé hace poco.

\- Soy Margaret – respondió Dean - Lo siento, a veces suelo olvidar las cosas, por eso pensé que tal vez nos conocíamos, tu rostro se me hace muy familiar.

\- Bueno, es un rostro común – respondió, aunque su pecho se llenó de emoción al pensar que quizás Dean lo reconocía de cierta forma.

\- No creo que tengas un rostro común, todo lo contrario, creo que eres muy guapo - inmediatamente su rostro se tornó rojo brillante, lo cual Sam encontró adorable, incluso llegó a sentir que le agradaba aquella versión de Dean – lo siento si soy atrevida, no era mi intensión.

\- Hey, no tienes que disculparte. Me alaga que pienses eso de mí. De hecho creo que eres muy bonita, De… Margaret.

La chica/chico se sonrojó aún más de ser posible, pero una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro masculino de rasgos delicados. Sam pensó que no sería tan difícil enamorarla tal como pensaba, después de todo ahora era una chica y con ellas tenía mayor experiencia.

\- Gracias – respondió con timidez.

\- Dime Margaret – comenzó con voz ronca y seductora, aquella que nunca fallaba con las chicas - ¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?

\- La enfermera dijo que vendría pronto con mis medicinas.

\- Pues no debió haberte dejado sola, vamos, estoy seguro de que no las necesitas.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó inseguro - ¿y si se enfada?

\- Entonces voy a defenderte – aseguró mientras extendía su mano hacia Dean.

El mayor pareció tranquilizarse con sus palabras, así que con una sonrisa tomó la mano extendida de Sam y se dejó guiar fuera del dormitorio y lejos de los pasillos. Al parecer Sam había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con la parte tímida y sumisa de la personalidad de Dean, la cual era tan tierna, enamoradiza y romántica como una chica y tenía la esperanza de que guardara recuerdos de su pasado que le ayudaran a resolver el acertijo que era Dean Winchester.

Caminaron por el patio bajo los rayos del sol, tomados de la mano. Sam sentía morir de vergüenza al ver como los demás lo miraban, caminando de la mano con un hombre que llevaba maquillaje, aún no estaba acostumbrado a su propia homosexualidad y apenas comenzaba a aceptar esa parte suya, no estaba listo para lidiar con las miradas y los murmullos de la gente, pero de ninguna manera soltaría la mano de su amante, pues ahora mismo no era consciente de su cuerpo masculino y Sam jamás se arriesgaría a herir sus sentimientos y perder la oportunidad de ser aceptado por quien amaba por erróneamente buscar la aceptación de personas que ni siquiera conocía. Ahora Dean era todo para él y valía cualquier sacrificio.

Se sentaron junto a la fuente para platicar tranquilamente, Sam procuró hablar de sí mismo todo el tiempo para ganarse su confianza; le contó sobre su madre, sobre Jess y sobre sus intentos de suicidio, le habló sobre su infancia, sobre Bobby, sus días de secundaría y otras cosas sin importancia; sin embargo Dean le escuchó todo el tiempo como si fuera lo más fascinante.

Almorzaron juntos y sorprendentemente Dean le permitió alimentarlo en la boca, nunca hubiese imaginado que enamorar a cada una de las personalidades de Dean sería tan agradable y divertido, no había imaginado tampoco que podría llegar a amar cada parte de él.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, una idea llegó a la mente de Sam, recordando aquel día cuando conoció a Dean por primera vez y ahora que lo conocía por segunda vez quería que las cosas fueran también especiales, además esperaba que Margaret reconociera el lugar favorito de Dean.

\- Margaret, quiero llevarte a un lugar, estoy seguro que te va a encantar - La chica/chico lo miró con desconfianza y una pizca de miedo curvó sus cejas delineadas– No tengas miedo, es mi lugar favorito y quiero que lo conozcas. Confía en mí, nunca haría nada para hacerte daño. Me crees ¿verdad?

Dean pareció dudarlo unos minutos, pero al final asintió y de nuevo se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Sam. El menor condujo a la nueva versión de su amante a través de los desolados pasillos hasta llegar a la ya conocida puerta de metal.

\- ¿Puedo tomar esto prestado? – preguntó mientras retiraba delicadamente la horquilla del cabello de Dean, quien aceptó confundido, mas no hizo pregunta alguna.

El joven observó confundido mientras Sam abría la puerta con su horquilla, dando paso a una vieja y sucia habitación abandonada. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor e instintivamente comenzó a retroceder.

\- Espera, por favor no tengas miedo – insistió Sam, temeroso de que Dean quisiera huir de su lado y comenzara a verlo de ahora en más como un sinónimo de temor y peligro – dijiste que confiabas en mí.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

\- Sólo quiero mostrarte un lugar romántico. Te repito, yo nunca te haría daño.

\- Pero no creo que este sea un lugar romántico – la mirada llena de inocencia e ingenuidad casi derretía el corazón de Sam.

\- Tienes razón, no lo es. Lo que quiero que veas está detrás de esa ventana – señaló la pequeña ventana debajo del techo, por donde él y Dean ahora acostumbraban a subir en las tardes.

Nuevamente Dean lo miró con temor - ¿Estás seguro de que podemos subir ahí?

\- No, pero estoy seguro de que nadie nos descubrirá. Todo va a estar bien, he subido cientos de veces.

\- ¿Y es seguro?

\- Muy seguro.

Sam ayudó a Dean a subir a la cama y luego lo levantó en brazos para ayudarlo a subir por la ventana, fingiendo no resentir su peso en absoluto para evitar ofender a Margaret, quien estaba convencida de ser una chica, aunque en realidad sentía que su espalda se partía en dos. Normalmente Dean solía ayudarle a subir, pero esta vez tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta. La subida fue torpe, pero valió la pena ya que logró hacer que Margaret riera por primera vez en el día.

\- Lo siento – dijo Dean sin poder dejar de reír.

\- Está bien, me gusta cuando sonríes, incluso cuando te ríes de mí.

El mayor volvió a reír y esta vez no se tensó cuando Sam lo tomó de los hombros y suavemente le dio la vuelta hasta que estuvo frente a un hermoso atardecer anaranjado y una vista hermosa hacia el exterior; la carretera desolada que llevaba hasta el hospital, la copa de los árboles del bosque y las montañas azules a lo lejos.

\- Sam, es hermoso – exclamó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves? Valió la pena ¿verdad?

El joven asintió y tomó asiento cerca de la barandilla, donde podía sentir el viento golpeando con fuerza sobre sus mejillas pintadas de un rosa falso. Para esa hora del día su maquillaje ya se había desvanecido en gran medida; una de sus mejillas había perdido su rubor, sus labios habían regresado a su color natural y el delineador en sus ojos ahora lo hacía parecer más a un oso panda que a una chica.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que te verías aún más linda sin maquillaje – comentó Sam a la vez que extraía un pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiar el maquillaje restante del rostro de Dean – tu rostro al natural es hermoso.

Las mejillas de Dean adquirieron un rosa natural e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evitar el contacto visual.

\- Margaret, te he contado todo sobre mí ¿por qué no me dices algo sobre ti?

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Sam Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí, pero quería saber qué clase de recuerdos guardaba esta personalidad, si albergaba los mismos recuerdos falsos de Dean o si tenía recuerdos completamente diferentes y quizás reales.

\- Dicen que tengo trastorno de personalidad múltiple… o algo así…

\- ¿No crees que sea cierto?

\- Tal vez sí, sólo sé que suelo olvidar casi todo. A veces me voy a la cama un lunes en la noche y cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, sin darme cuenta ya es viernes.

\- Debe ser algo terrible - murmuró Sam, tomando las manos de Dean entre las suyas. Se sentía mal por Margaret pero entre menos tiempo ella tuviese el control, podría disfrutar más del Dean que conocía y amaba… aunque eso no quería decir que no comenzara a amar también a Margaret. Sin embargo Dean siempre sería el primero.

\- Para mí es una bendición.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Todo me asusta, Sam, todo me trae malos recuerdos. Ellos siempre me drogan cuando me asusto y me dejan sola en ese cuarto horrible. Sólo el doctor O'Bryan va a visitarme, pero siempre está ocupado y nadie más se interesa por mí…. No quiero seguir así, Sam.

El rostro de Dean ahora estaba cubierto de lágrimas, curiosamente justo como Sam había llorado la primera vez que estuvo allí, así que hizo lo que Dean haría en su lugar; abarcó con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de su pareja y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sollozaba. Era la primera vez que veía a Dean llorar y aunque tenía que recordarse que no era su Dean, aún seguía siendo una parte suya, una parte que sufría inmensamente y de la cual el otro no era consciente.

\- Nunca me había sentido tan segura antes de conocerte – murmuró Dean contra la camisa ahora húmeda del menor - nunca me había sentido tan bien junto a nadie más.

\- Yo tampoco, te prometo que no voy a dejarte nunca.

Entonces Dean se apartó un poco de su abrazo e hizo algo que Sam jamás hubiese imaginado que haría: tomó la iniciativa de besarlo, suave y tímidamente, se sentía como una chica al dar su primer beso, pero le encantaba, pues eran los mismo labios de Dean, sólo que en su forma más triste y vulnerable.

\- Margaret – susurró Sam al apartarse delicadamente - ¿Qué clase de recuerdos son los que te asustan?

\- Fue una vida entera de prostitución, Sam – dijo con nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas – una vida de violación, él me obligaba, todos los días y yo no tenía más opción.

\- ¿Quién era él?

\- Jonathan.

\- ¿Y quién es Jonathan? – preguntó Sam con ansiedad, sintiendo que comenzaba a descubrir el secreto del trágico pasado de Dean Winchester.

\- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, Sam, no me hagas a recordarlo.

La respiración de Dean comenzó a tornarse irregular y se dio cuenta de que su rostro había adquirido de pronto una palidez fantasmal. Claramente Dean estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico, en la terraza, un lugar donde se suponía no debían estar, un lugar peligroso desde donde podrían caer y un lugar donde nadie acudiría en caso de necesitar ayuda.

\- No tienes que recordarlo, Margaret, sólo cálmate.

\- No puedo, no puedo – gritó entre sollozos desgarradores.

Sam lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, temiendo que de pronto en medio de su dolor decidiera lanzarse al vacío, sus propias manos temblaban de miedo, pero tenía que ser fuerte y permanecer en calma por Dean.

\- Lo siento tanto, Margaret, no quería presionarte a recordar esas cosas horribles. Sólo tienes que pensar en algo más, sólo respira con migo y escucha mi voz.

Sam comenzó a indicarle como respirar e instó a Margaret a imitarlo, al principio fue difícil, pero pronto comenzó a lograrlo entre sollozos e hipos.

\- ¿Sabes? Algún día voy a sacarte de este lugar y vamos a tener una cita, una cita de verdad– comenzó Sam mientras acariciaba la espalda de Dean en un intento por tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que era lo que Dean más anhelaba - no tendremos que regresar aquí nunca más, seremos libres e iremos a donde tú quieras.

\- Quiero ir a nadar – susurró Margaret con la nariz congestionada.

\- Entonces iremos a la playa ¿has ido alguna vez? – el joven negó con la cabeza – entonces definitivamente tenemos que ir allí, te va a encantar.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Dean había logrado calmarse y Sam nunca podría estar más orgulloso de ambos, pues era el primer problema que superaban juntos.

\- Debemos bajar, se está haciendo tarde – insistió Sam, ansioso por poner a Dean a salvo otra vez.

Fueron a cenar y al final dejó a Dean sano y salvo en su dormitorio, las enfermeras lo cuestionaron y lo miraron enfadadas por llevarse a su paciente, pero todo había valido la pena, porque Margaret ahora lo aceptaba, ahora lo amaba tanto como Dean y ahora había un poco de esperanza dentro de su corazón.

\- ¿En dónde han estado todo el día? – Preguntó Duncan tras su espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se Preguntó irritado si el hombre nunca se iría a casa - Sam, espero que no estés haciendo nada que ponga en peligro a Dean.

\- Sabes que nunca lo haría. Hoy era Margaret, llevaba maquillaje y todo fue tan extraño… Pero siento que esto nos ha unido un poco más, ahora Margaret me acepta y me atrevo a decir que me quiere.

\- Margaret es temerosa y tiene ataques de pánico a cada minuto – refutó con tono severo.

\- Hoy sólo tuvo uno y logramos controlarlo juntos.

\- Te juro que no sé cómo lo haces – respondió Duncan con una sonrisa – Dean responde mejor a ti que a cualquier tratamiento o terapia.

\- Oye… ¿sabes cuál es el nombre del padre de Dean? Sólo por curiosidad.

\- John Winchester ¿te habló de él?

\- Tal vez, no estoy muy seguro.

Dean había hablado acerca de Jonathan, un nombre demasiado similar, tal vez se trataba de un diminutivo o su mente alterada había cambiado su nombre, lo cual era probable teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ni siquiera recordaba quien era.

\- ¿Crees que abusara de él… sexualmente?

\- No lo sé, Sam. No hay pruebas de ello. Dean no recuerda su pasado y los recuerdos que guarda cada personalidad han sido alterados por su propia mente, es difícil saber lo que es cierto y lo que es falso. No intentes presionarlo, recordar esos sucesos horribles suele afectarlo mucho; escúchalo si él quiere hablarte, pero no lo presiones.

\- Entiendo – respondió con un suspiro cansado.

\- Me alegra mucho que estés a su lado, va a mejorar algún día, no te desanimes – dijo mientras posaba su enorme mano sobre el hombro de Sam de forma reconfortante.

\- Eso espero.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer! déjenme saber su opinión :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan acababa de abandonar la habitación de Sam, dando por terminada la sesión del día, cuando una cabeza rubia oscura se asomó con cautela a través de la puerta metálica con rejillas del dormitorio.

\- Ya estoy libre, puedes entrar – dijo Sam con una sonrisa divertida.

Entonces Dean entró, corriendo directo a los labios del menor, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos como si hubiesen pasado semanas desde la última vez que se vieron. Con un gesto Sam lo invitó a sentarse a su lado para luego recostarse en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué tal tu conversación con Papá Duncan? ¿No golpeó tu trasero por haberte visto besándome, verdad?

Al principio Sam lo miró confundido, sin la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba, mas pronto se dio cuenta de que Dean no podía recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior, ya que había sido Margaret por un día entero.

\- Dean, en realidad… - comenzó dudoso, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? - preguntó con un suspiro, comprendiéndolo todo de inmediato con sólo ver la expresión en el rostro de Sam, perdiendo de pronto el buen humor con el que había despertado esa mañana.

\- Sólo fue un día, ayer eras Margaret.

\- Sí, lo supuse, extrañamente desperté con restos de maquillaje en los ojos. Esa perra insiste en obligarme a hacer el ridículo.

Sam no pudo evitar reír a pesar del evidente desagrado del mayor – intenté quitarlo con mi pañuelo, pero fue imposible deshacerme de todo. Si te hace sentir mejor te veías muy bonita.

\- No me hace sentir mejor, me hace sentir como un tonto – hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar - ¿Entonces estuviste con ella?

\- Sí, todo el día, tal parece que también le agrado. Te dije que no sería ningún impedimento para estar contigo.

\- ¿La besaste? – preguntó con los celos reflejados en su voz.

\- Dean… - comenzó nervioso. Si Dean tan sólo pudiese ver que se trataba de una parte de él mismo, entonces no estaría tan molesto.

\- Entonces lo hiciste.

\- Vamos, Dean, eran tus labios ¿cuál es el problema?

\- ¡Que no era yo! No era yo quien tenía el control, no me besabas a mí, besabas a alguien más dentro de mi cuerpo.

\- Dean, no puedes considerar esto como infidelidad, sabes que nunca fue esa mi intensión, yo sólo quería estar contigo. No puedo soportar ver como las enfermeras te drogan y te dejan allí solo. Aunque digas lo contrario, sé que tú estás allí dentro y no puedo dejarte solo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – suspiró al recuperar la calma - ¿pero qué pasa si la quieres a ella más que a mí? Es una chica, después de todo.

Sam tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, pues aquella idea sonaba tan descabellada y adorable al mismo tiempo - En primer lugar, no es una chica y en segundo lugar, eso no va a pasar, me enamoré de ti y todo lo que hago es para estar contigo. Me preocupa lo que los "otros" puedan hacer con tu cuerpo y quiero estar ahí para cuidarte. Por favor sólo permíteme hacerlo.

\- Está bien, lo siento, estoy actuando como un idiota de nuevo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió en broma con una sonrisa. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y haló de su camisa con fuerza hasta que Sam estuvo encima de su cuerpo, con sus labios sensuales a centímetros de su rostro. Sam cerró los ojos esperando a que el beso llegara, pero en su lugar se encontró con el suspiro melancólico de Dean.

\- Sammy, quiero huir de aquí - confesó Dean en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No creo que estés aquí por mucho tiempo, has mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo; ahora sonríes y haces planes para el futuro, te vez feliz y sin rastro de pensamientos suicidas, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidan que es tiempo de darte de alta y yo ya no soportaré estar aquí solo. Antes estaba bien con ello porque no conocía nada mejor, pero ahora que te conozco no quiero morir aquí – su voz se quebró tristemente al final de la frase – quiero ir contigo, quiero que tengamos esa cita que me prometiste, ya no quiero estar bajo estas cuatro paredes.

\- Dean… voy a hablar con Duncan, tal vez me permitan llevarte conmigo si me comprometo a cuidarte.

\- Tú no eres parte de mi familia, no te dejarán sacarme de aquí. Papá debe hacerlo, pero él no quiere saber nada de mí.

\- Si eso es cierto entonces hablaré con él para que me deje llevarte a casa.

\- Pero no sé en dónde está y no sé cómo encontrarlo.

\- Lo buscaré.

\- No, tal vez no lo encuentres o tal vez yo no pueda esperar tanto tiempo. Voy a escapar y si no me dejas seguirte entonces me iré a otro lugar, a donde sea, sólo quiero irme lejos de aquí.

\- Dean, sólo intenta calmarte. Cuando llegue el día hablaremos de eso, pero ahora sólo quiero que disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos ¿está bien? – acarició con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Dean, quien asintió con la cabeza y sintiéndose satisfecho se inclinó sobre Dean para envolverlo en un suave y cálido beso.

Dean permaneció en silencio, mientras Sam se acurrucaba en su pecho, acariciado sus mejillas y su mandíbula en un intento por calmar su angustia. Se preguntó si algún día viviría para ver a Dean feliz, libre del pánico y la angustia que siempre parecía dominarlo y maldijo internamente a John Winchester por haber causado semejante daño en su propio hijo, el ser más maravilloso que había conocido, jurando que si algún día tuviese la oportunidad de verlo, le haría pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

Cuando miró a Dean de nuevo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Su rostro se veía tan tranquilo que no se atrevió a despertarlo. Pensó que tal vez no había tenido un sueño reparador durante la noche, así que se dedicó a mirar su rostro en calma mientras dormía, gravando en su memoria cada detalle; las pecas en la nariz, las pestañas largas, los labios carnosos ligeramente abiertos, incluso los pequeños lunares en su cuello… y así pronto cayó dormido también.

ooOoo

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, despertando ante algún ruido desconocido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido. Aún se hallaba recostado sobre el pecho de Dean el cual se movía con dificultad y de manera acelerada.

\- Señor – llamó una suave y aguda voz masculina, muy similar a la de Margaret, entonces Sam temió lo que ocurriría – Señor, me está aplastando ¿Podría moverse, por favor?

No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no era su Dean quien hablaba, ni tampoco Margaret, ella le hubiera reconocido y de no ser así habría tenido un ataque de pánico, de ninguna manera estaría tan tranquila como ahora. Tal vez era otra chica, una diferente a Margaret, que guardaba recuerdos diferentes.

\- Lo siento, me quedé dormido, no era mi intensión – se disculpó Sam nervioso, temiendo asustar a la nueva personalidad frente a él - ¿estás bien?

El joven asintió, sus grandes ojos verdes fijos en él con curiosidad, sin embargo no parecía temeroso.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó Dean, percatándose de que no se hallaba en su dormitorio.

\- Te quedaste dormido, yo te traje aquí – mintió para evitar que el chico tuviese un ataque de pánico. No sabía que tan consciente era esta personalidad acerca de su trastorno. Margaret era incluso más consciente de él que el propio Dean, quien era la personalidad principal, quizás los demás eran aún más conscientes que Margaret o tan ajenos a él como Dean.

\- ¿Hicimos algo? ¿Por qué no me duele nada? – preguntó Dean mientras inspeccionaba su propio cuerpo.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- A veces los hombres malos me golpean y me lastiman mucho. Usted debe ser una buena persona porque no me duele en absoluto.

\- Oye, yo no te he tocado, lo juro – dijo Sam a la defensiva.

\- Ya veo – entonces Dean sonrió sin humor y se apresuró a levantarse. Una vez en pie comenzó a quitarse la camisa, luego los pantalones y estaba a punto de quitarse la última prenda de su cuerpo cuando Sam lo detuvo.

\- Oye, amigo ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¿No es lo que quiere? – sus grandes ojos verdes reflejaban la inocencia y la ingenuidad pura, no parecía haber maldad o perversión en sus acciones.

\- ¡No, demonios, no lo es! – respiró profundo y contó hasta diez para intentar calmarse, lo último que quería era que aquella personalidad de Dean lo viese como a uno de los "hombres malos" que querían hacerle daño.

\- Acaba de decir una mala palabra – dijo Dean con tono acusatorio, como si acabara de cometer un pecado incluso más grave que abusar de un ser humano.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam aturdido - ¿qué edad tienes?

\- Nueve.

Sam sintió la bilis hacer su camino a través de su garganta y necesitó de mucho autocontrol para no acabar vomitando en frente de la pequeña personalidad en frente suyo, quien claramente era un reflejo del pasado de Dean, tan sólo un niño pequeño siendo víctima de las manos perversas de un hombre…. O varios de ellos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Papá dice que no debo darle mi nombre a extraños.

\- ¿Pero está bien con él que te desnudes frente a ellos?

\- Él no lo sabe – exclamó el chico, apresurándose a poner de nuevo las prendas en su lugar. Sam no sabía si creerle o suponer que sólo intentaba proteger a su padre. Claramente alguien había abusado de Dean durante varias etapas de su vida y dado a que no tenía más familia que su padre ¿quién más podría haber sido?

\- De acuerdo – suspiró decidiendo que era mejor rendirse por el momento – puedes confiar en mí, mi nombre es Sam Campbell ¿puedo saber el tuyo?

\- Dean – respondió, para la sorpresa de Sam. Normalmente las demás personalidades de Dean usaban nombres diferentes, pero esta podía recordar con claridad su propio nombre y tenía la esperanza de que así fuese con su pasado, aquel que el verdadero Dean había olvidado.

\- Dean ¿alguien te obliga a hacer algo que no quieres? - el chico no respondió - ¿Es tu Papá?- sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa - ¿Quién es?

\- No puedo decirlo.

\- Sí puedes, te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- No voy a decírselo.

\- De acuerdo – Sam se vio obligado a rendirse, recordando las palabras de Duncan al pedirle que no presionara a Dean para que hablase, pues debía permitir que fuera el chico quien decidiera compartir aquellos hechos horribles una vez se sintiera listo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era Duncan quien quería evitar que Sam descubriera los horribles misterios de la vida de Dean o prefería que el rubio nunca recuperara esos recuerdos.

\- ¿Eres un policía? – preguntó Dean con inocencia.

\- No, no hace mucho terminé la escuela.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 19.

\- Él tiene 19 también – susurró Dean con temor oculto en su voz.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un hombre muy malo.

\- Te aseguro que no soy como él. Por el contrario, te prometo que voy a protegerte si vuelve a acercarse a ti.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso?

\- Porque me agradas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que somos amigos? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

\- Sí – respondió Sam sin poder evitar encontrarlo adorable.

\- ¿Entonces podemos jugar juntos? – Sam asintió, sintiendo su corazón derretirse ante la sonrisa llena de emoción del chico – él nunca me deja jugar con otros niños, eso te hace mi primer amigo, Sam. Vamos, quiero que conozcas mi habitación.

Entonces Dean lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a halarlo, ansioso de llegar a su habitación, la cual no era muy diferente a la de Sam; mismos colores, mismos objetos, mismas sábanas. Pero este Dean parecía sentirla como suya y por lo tanto quería compartirla con su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar, Dean? – preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo. las demás personalidades odiaban estar allí y ansiaban con desesperación ser libres de ir a otro lugar, por lo tanto quería saber lo que pensaba un Dean de 9 años al respecto.

\- Sí – respondió para su sorpresa – él nunca viene aquí, así que estoy seguro en este lugar, además tengo mi propia habitación y las enfermeras son buenas conmigo.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que es este lugar?

\- Por supuesto, es un hospital. No creo que esté enfermo, pero no puedo quejarme, cuanto más pronto me den de alta, más pronto vendrá él a buscarme y no quiero eso.

\- Dean ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- No lo sé. No llevo la cuenta ¿cerca de un mes?

Sam se limitó a suspirar. Era difícil de comprender como un niño pequeño había percibido cinco años como si fuese sólo un mes. La mente de Dean era la más compleja y extraña que jamás hubiese conocido.

\- Llegamos – exclamó Dean con emoción una vez estuvieron frente a su habitación, blanca e iluminada. Lo único que la diferenciaba del dormitorio de Sal era el portarretratos ubicado en la mesita de noche, el cual no había notado la última vez que estuvo allí.

En la foto podía ver claramente la imagen de una mujer rubia, abrazando a un pequeño de grandes ojos verdes y rostro cubierto de pecas. Ambos sonreían, como si no existiera ningún problema en el mundo, ambos parecían felices.

\- Esa es Mamá ¿verdad que es bonita? – entonces señaló al pequeño en la foto – y ese soy yo.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora? – preguntó Sam curioso, queriendo obtener más información del chico.

\- Está en el cielo, ahora es un ángel y no un ángel cualquiera, es un ángel de la guarda – dijo con orgullo y tristeza a la vez.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- Murió, Papá dice que era demasiado buena para estar en la tierra y por eso el cielo la reclamó, para convertirse en un ángel.

\- Entonces debió ser una madre estupenda – Dean asintió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo - ¿Cuándo sucedió? – Continuó preguntando.

\- Hace cinco años, cuando yo tenía cuatro.

\- Eras demasiado joven ¿aún te acuerdas de ella?

\- Sí, recuerdo absolutamente todo de ella. No podría olvidarla nunca, sigue siendo Mamá, después de todo.

Sam se sentó en la cama, aun sosteniendo la foto en sus manos - ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron y con una sonrisa se recostó en la cama junto a Sam antes de empezar a hablar.

\- Era muy feliz cuando ella estaba en casa, era la mejor mamá que puedas imaginar. Me enseñaba muchas cosas, Jugaba conmigo todos los días y me defendía cuando Papá se enfadaba… o él… - notó que su voz siempre se tornaba oscura cuando hablaba de aquel hombre cuyo nombre no quería mencionar – cocinaba delicioso y me leía un cuento o cantaba para mí para ayudarme a dormir.

\- Suena como una gran madre – dijo sin despegar los ojos de la mujer en la foto, tan parecida a Dean físicamente que no cabía duda de que era su madre, cuya muerte lastimosamente trajo miles de desgracias para su pequeño hijo – Dean ¿conoces a un hombre llamado Jonathan?

\- Sí – respondió con voz pequeña y asustada.

\- ¿Quién era él?

Permaneció en silencio largos segundos con la mirada fija en el techo blanco del dormitorio. Al principio pensó que intentaba recordar pero al cabo de un minuto se dio cuenta de que no respondería.

\- ¿Dean? ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver que el chico aún seguía mirando al techo sin parpadear, pero no respondió y le llenó de horror la idea de que sus preguntas descuidadas hubiesen ocasionado una mala reacción en la frágil mente de Dean.

\- ¡Dean! – gritó mientras sacudía el hombro del mayor, quien esta vez reaccionó con un sobresalto y volvió a mirar a Sam confundido.

\- Oye, me asustaste – respondió con su habitual voz ronca y varonil – no debes despertar a alguien así, podrías matarme o algo.

\- ¿Dean? – Ahora Sam estaba confundido, el niño pequeño al que esperaba escuchar se había evaporado en tan sólo un instante.

\- Por supuesto ¿a quién esperabas encontrar? – se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño, entonces sus ojos se percataron de algo – espera ¿es mi dormitorio? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

\- Te quedaste dormido y cuando despertaste ya no eras tú.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Margaret de nuevo?

\- Un niño de nueve años.

Dean dejó escapar un largo suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama – esto apesta. Apenas puedo estar contigo, ellos siempre tienen el control y es tan corto el tiempo que puedo verte.

\- Dean… - comenzó Sam, dándose cuenta de que no había nada que pudiese decir para hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- No, Sam, tú no entiendes, pierdo gran parte de mi vida sin darme cuenta. Antes no me importaba, de hecho estaba bien con ello, pero ahora que te conozco quiero vivir cada segundo contigo.

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Margaret tan similares a las que ahora salían de los labios de Dean, no cabía duda de que aunque estuviesen divididas, cada una de esas personalidades era una parte importante de su Dean.

\- Yo también quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo – dijo Sam mientras lo besaba en la frente con dulzura – y lo haré, siempre que despiertes voy a estar justo a tu lado.

\- No lo harás, porque van a darte de alta y yo tendré que quedarme aquí por el resto de mi vida… solo.

\- Sabes que no voy a permitir que eso suceda.

\- ¿Y tú que puedes hacer para evitarlo?

\- Todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Dean no pareció muy convencido de sus palabras, sin embargo dejó que Sam lo besara con ternura sin reprochar. Había tanta angustia y desesperación dentro de su mente que sus manos ansiosas decidieron profundizar el beso transformándolo en pasión pura en lugar de la ternura delicada. Las manos de Dean comenzaron a explorar inquietas debajo de la camisa del menor y comenzaron a descender hasta el interior de sus pantalones.

\- Dean, no podemos hacer esto aquí – dijo Sam interrumpiendo el beso, haciendo que Dean gimiera molesto.

\- Pero lo necesito tanto, Sammy, necesito sentir que estás conmigo.

\- Dean…

\- Podemos ir a un lugar donde nadie nos vea.

\- Sabes que hay cámaras y enfermeras por todos lados.

\- Hay un lugar donde nadie nos descubrirá – susurró con picardía.

Terminaron como siempre en la terraza, besándose apasionadamente a plena luz del día. Dean desesperadamente comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas de ambos, sintiendo estremecerse cuando el viento frio rozó su piel desnuda.

\- Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre – confesó Sam nervioso, sintiéndose cómo un adolescente en su primera vez.

\- Y yo no he tenido sexo en años, pero vamos a estar bien – bromeó con la más hermosa sonrisa que Sam había visto.

\- Eres un exhibicionista ¿Lo sabías?

Dean ni siquiera se sonrojó, sólo se limitó a sonreír, procurando besar cada rincón del cuerpo debajo de él. Cuando la última de las prendas fue retirada de sus cuerpos, ambos permanecieron completamente inmóviles, disfrutando de la belleza de sus cuerpos desnudos, pues los rayos del sol iluminaban sus figuras, dándoles una apariencia casi dorada y angelical. Permanecieron de esa manera alrededor de un minuto hasta que Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean, quien hasta ahora llevaba el control, se había quedado en blanco, sin saber cuál sería el próximo movimiento a seguir. Entonces Sam quiso ayudarle y se movió lentamente hasta quedar justo encima del otro. Comenzó besando sus labios, su cuello, sus pecas y su pecho. Escuchó con placer los pequeños gemidos y gruñidos que escapaban de los labios de Dean a medida que sus labios descendían por su cuerpo, procurando explorar cada centímetro de su piel. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la respiración de Dean se aceleró, no con la excitación sino con el miedo, tal vez fue el momento en que se ubicó entre sus piernas o cuando el toque se hizo más íntimo e insistente.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Sam, deteniendo sus besos para mirarlo. Su piel se había tornado pálida y de pronto había comenzado a sudar.

\- No, me siento sofocado.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?

\- No, quiero que continuemos… pero no entiendo… hay demasiadas imágenes en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez, pero no son mis recuerdos. No sé qué está pasando.

\- Hey, tranquilo – susurró Sam mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura – tal vez son los recuerdos de Margaret o el niño… todo está bien.

\- Es horrible, Sam, son tan violentas… las imágenes.

\- Escucha, Dean, dejaré que tomes el control y quiero que hagas sólo lo que tú quieras, sólo aquello para lo que te sientas preparado ¿suena bien eso? Tal vez ayude a que las imágenes desaparezcan.

Dean asintió, aunque sus manos seguían temblando. Todo lo que quería era que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran de su cabeza, al igual que las voces de las demás personalidades que hablaban dentro de su mente, incitándolo a detenerse. Todo lo que quería era que se desvanecieran para poder estar con Sam de la manera que deseaba.

Entonces Sam dejó que Dean tomara de nuevo el control y fuese él quien estuviera encima. Aparentemente el cambio de posición pareció tranquilizarlo un poco. Hubiese sugerido que se detuvieran pero sabía que ambos querían esto en la misma medida y harían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para terminarlo.

Sam dejó que fuese Dean quien lo tocara y lo besara, devolviendo las caricias sólo cuando Dean se lo pedía y así permanecieron el resto de la tarde; desnudos en la azotea, abrazados, acariciándose el uno al otro hasta alcanzar el clímax una y otra vez. No se atrevería a llegar más lejos de las caricias hasta estar seguro de que Dean estuviera preparado para hacerlo, cuando los recuerdos del pasado que había creído olvidado dejaran de acecharlo.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer! y muchas gracias por los follows y reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde aquel día en la azotea. Ambos continuaron repitiéndolo diariamente allí, en los baños o en cualquier lugar alejado de la vista de los demás, con excepción de dos o tres ocasiones en las que Dean se transformó en Margaret y una vez en la que fue Morris. Por alguna razón, cuando era este último quien tenía el dominio, el personal del hospital se veía obligado a sedarlo y se le prohibía recibir visitas hasta que otra personalidad tomara el control. Esas eran las únicas situaciones que impedían que Sam estuviese siempre al lado de Dean.

Duncan se hallaba cada vez más feliz al ver el progreso de ambos jóvenes; los ataques de pánico de Dean habían disminuido hasta volverse escasos y más controlables, al igual que los momentos de confusión que ya no le provocaban terror. Sam parecía vivir de nuevo una vida normal y feliz, siempre y cuando tuviese a Dean a su lado, no habían ideas suicidas rondando por su cabeza y respondía muy bien a los tratamientos. Bobby, quien lo había visitado en varias ocasiones y solía llamarlo a diario, también había notado su progreso y estaba feliz por el hecho de que su sobrino sería dado de alta en un par de días… el único que no parecía estar muy feliz con la noticia era Dean, quien se mostraba malhumorado todo el tiempo e intentaba evitar el tema. Sam había hablado con Duncan y había intentado negociar la libertad de Dean, pero nunca le dejarían llevárselo a casa ya que legalmente se le consideraba como un total desconocido para el chico.

Ya era de noche y Sam se hallaba recostado en su cama, dando vueltas sin poder dormir, pensando en lo que sucedería con Dean una vez se hubiese ido. Tal vez intentaría escapar, podrían atraparlo, encerrarlo y mantenerlo drogado, aislado del resto del mundo o en el peor de los escenarios podría morir en el intento, tal como lo había hecho el hombre que dormía en la habitación que llevaba a la azotea.

De repente una fuerte explosión resonó haciendo temblar todo el edificio y haciendo encender todas las alarmas. Sam se incorporó sobresaltado, sintiendo el olor del humo infiltrarse en sus fosas nasales y el sonido ensordecedor de los gritos de los pacientes de las habitaciones contiguas. Se deshizo de las sábanas blancas enredadas en sus piernas y se vistió con extrema rapidez antes de correr hacia la puerta, sólo para encontrarla cerrada. Los demás pacientes gritaban y sacudían sus puertas asomados por la rejilla y Sam no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo, intentando inútilmente derribarla, ya que el pasillo se hallaba inundado por un espeso humo negro, el edificio se quemaba y todos estaban aterrados de morir allí sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Afortunadamente pronto las puertas se desbloquearon y todos los pacientes corrieron libres por los pasillos, presos por el pánico. Un par de guardias intentaban fomentar la calma mientras guiaban a la multitud al exterior por la ruta más segura, pero Sam no los seguiría, primero tenía que encontrar a Dean y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Se llenaba de terror de tan solo pensar que ahora mismo fuese Margaret o el pequeño niño indefenso y estuviese perdido o asustado en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera ayudarlo.

\- ¡Dean! – Gritó a todo pulmón mientras corría por los pasillos, chocando con la gente que intentaba desesperadamente salir.

Continuó gritando el nombre de Dean, intentando hacerse escuchar en medio de la algarabía. Tuvo que esquivar a varios pacientes y varios miembros del personal que insistieron en llevarlo afuera, pues necesitaba asegurarse de que Dean no estuviera acurrucado debajo de su cama o dentro del armario creyendo ser un niño de nueve años.

Cuando al fin llegó al dormitorio de Dean, halló la puerta completamente abierta. Tuvo que cubrir su nariz y boca con la manga de su camisa, ya que el humo se concentraba en la habitación sin encontrar salida. Buscó por todas partes; debajo de la cama, en el armario y en cada rincón sin encontrar rastros de Dean. Tenía pensado buscarlo por todo del hospital cuando una voz ronca y casi inaudible habló tras su espalda.

\- Joven, tiene que salir de aquí cuanto antes, sígame por favor – dijo el hombre a través de una máscara que acompañada por un uniforme negro y amarillo daba a entender que pertenecía al departamento de bomberos.

\- No puedo… - su voz ahogada por el humo apenas salía de sus labios – Dean, tengo que encontrar a Dean.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscarlo, ahora venga conmigo – insistió el hombre halándolo del brazo – no se preocupe, probablemente su amigo ya esté afuera esperando por usted.

Sam no respondió, pero rezó en silencio porque así fuera y sin protestar permitió que el hombre lo guiara hasta la salida, donde el viento frio de la noche le dio la bienvenida. Dos paramédicos lo recibieron, lo examinaron de manera fugaz, le hicieron un par de preguntas y tras descartar cualquier lesión volvieron corriendo a su trabajo. Allí en el exterior, pudo ver con claridad el humo consumiendo el edificio blanco que era el hospital psiquiátrico y fue allí cuando el pánico llegó a él, al recordar la noche en que su madre y su amada novia habían muerto asfixiadas por el humo de un incendio como ese. Lágrimas desesperadas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, suplicando que Dean estuviese bien, porque si llegaba a perderlo también no creía que pudiese sobrevivir un segundo más. Quería correr en busca de Dean pero sus piernas se sentían demasiado pesadas, de hecho creía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para gritar.

\- Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó una voz preocupada tras su espalda, descubriéndolo en medio de su ataque de pánico – Sammy ¿te sientes bien? ¿estás herido?

Sam se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Dean, cubierto de ceniza y sudor, al igual que el suyo – te estuve buscando por todos lados, me alegra ver que estás bien – añadió Dean con alivio.

Entonces Sam volvió al presente, sintiendo el alivio de saber que Dean estaba sano y salvo, en control de su propio cuerpo. Con un sollozo ahogado abrazó al chico con fuerza contra su pecho, feliz de sentir que era real, que estaba bien y que su tragedia no se repetiría otra vez – pensé que te había perdido – murmuró sin atreverse a soltarlo.

El mayor se apartó con cuidado y procuró sonreír mientras secaba las lágrimas del otro – está bien, Sammy, todo está bien. Sabes que nunca me atrevería a dejarte.

Sam cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de las manos de Dean limpiando su rostro sucio, deshaciéndose del rastro húmedo de las lágrimas y cuando volvió a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de la enorme mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué llevas eso? – preguntó con curiosidad, dudando que Dean hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente para empacar sus cosas antes de que evacuaran el edificio.

\- Sam, esta es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que escapar ahora – respondió con emoción mientras lo tomaba de la mano, disponiéndose a correr lejos de allí.

\- Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Dices eso porque serás dado de alta en un par de días, o quizás ahora mismo debido al incendio, pero yo tendré que quedarme hasta el fin de mis días y no está dentro de mis planes morir aquí solo.

\- Dean, podríamos meternos en problemas serios, además es tarde ¿A dónde se supone que iremos? Estamos muy lejos de la ciudad.

La tristeza se reflejó en el rostro de Dean antes de soltar la mano del menor – tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a ir conmigo. No quiero separarme de ti, Sammy, aun quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo, pero tengo elegir entre escapar o pasar el resto de mi vida aquí y quiero que sepas que prefiero escapar y morir en el intento antes que tener que pasar un segundo más en este maldito lugar.

\- ¿Así que te irás solo? – Dean asintió – ¿a dónde se supone que irás?

\- No lo sé, supongo que sólo voy a caminar hasta encontrar alguna civilización – quiso bromear para aligerar el ambiente, pero Sam ni siquiera intentó sonreír, entonces añadió con seriedad – Soy un cazador, puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta. Voy a buscar la forma de deshacerme de los espíritus y tal vez busque luego a Papá. Te prometo que cuando esté curado iré a buscarte.

Sam quería llorar de nuevo, Dean estaba realmente loco. Si tan sólo supiera que no era un cazador en realidad y que no podía deshacerse de los espíritus dentro de su cuerpo, porque no eran espíritus, sino parte de su propio ser, entonces estaría tan preocupado como Sam. Estaba casi seguro que Dean sería atrapado o moriría antes de llegar a la ciudad; podría despertar en el bosque siendo el pequeño niño o Margaret, perdido, confundido, solo y si algo le llegase a ocurrir quedaría para siempre en la conciencia de Sam.

\- Entonces supongo que esto es un hasta luego – susurró Dean, intentando ocultar el nudo en su garganta – nos veremos en cuanto arregle este problema.

\- ¡Espera! – agarró el brazo de Dean, temeroso de que huyera corriendo antes de poder decir algo – estás loco si piensas que voy a dejarte ir solo. Voy contigo.

Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron llenos de esperanza - ¿Estás seguro? Si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré bien.

\- Quiero hacerlo, no creo que pueda continuar si te vas y no puedo recibir noticias de ti. Tengo que estar contigo, Dean, de lo contrario volveré a ser ese loco indiferente con pensamientos suicidas.

\- Lo mismo sucede conmigo. Creo que nos hemos vuelto codependientes el uno del otro.

Sam sonrió para ocultar los nervios que sentía por lo que vendría a continuación. Miraron a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los observara antes de tomarse de las manos y correr a toda prisa. Saltaron con algo de dificultad el muro que separaba el hospital del mundo exterior, pero pronto estuvieron del otro lado. Podían ver tras ellos el fuego casi extinto y las ambulancias entrando y saliendo. El olor del humo aún a esa distancia era abrumador y Sam tenía que concentrarse en el chico a su lado para evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran de vuelta al pasado hasta aquella trágica noche.

\- Está bien, Sammy – Dean intentó tranquilizarlo – sólo tenemos que correr lejos de aquí y todo estará bien.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Por el bosque. No podemos darnos el lujo de caminar por la carretera o nos atraparán.

\- Dean, es peligroso.

\- Aún puedes regresar si no quieres hacerlo.

Sam no tuvo más opción que suspirar y correr al lado de Dean hasta desaparecer entre los árboles en medio de la oscuridad. Sabía que estaban cometiendo una locura, pero haría cualquier cosa para estar con Dean y protegerlo. El bosque era demasiado oscuro, ni siquiera podía ver las ramas y las piedras en el suelo irregular. Todo era sombras oscuras y ruidos desconocidos, la verdad era que nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, pero tenía que ser valiente por Dean.

\- Está bien, Sammy. He hecho esto miles de veces… me refiero a caminar por el bosque en medio de la noche, no es como si hubiera intentado escapar antes – intentó bromear para tranquilizar al menor, cuya mano se aferraba con fuerza a la suya como si intentara romper sus dedos, pero aquello no le hizo sentir más seguro, puesto que Dean no era un cazador real y por ende nunca había estado en el bosque aunque se empeñara en creer lo contrario. Probablemente ni siquiera sabía cómo disparar un arma… aunque no es como si tuviesen una, después de todo.

\- Sólo camina despacio y con cuidado – instruyó Dean, quien parecía tener visión nocturna o algo por el estilo.

Caminaron por largos minutos hacia lo más profundo del bosque hasta que de pronto Dean se detuvo para buscar algo dentro de su mochila.

\- Aquí está – exclamó entusiasmado, sosteniendo una linterna en sus manos – debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, no es seguro caminar en la oscuridad.

Reanudaron su camino iluminados por la luz de la linterna. Sam sólo podía rezar porque no muriesen de hambre, de frío o en las garras de algún animal salvaje.

\- Está bien, Sammy – repitió de nuevo – muchas personas suelen acampar en estos lugares, lo peor que podría sucedernos es caer y lastimarnos, por eso debemos buscar un terreno plano donde descansar y reanudar nuestra marcha en la mañana.

Sam no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir a su pareja, quien tarareaba una melodía en voz baja. A diferencia suya, Dean no podría verse más tranquilo, tal vez confiaba demasiado en sus "habilidades de cazador" o no era consciente de las consecuencias de lo que hacían. El viento de la noche sopló sobre sus cuerpos enviando escalofríos a través de la columna de Sam, quien pensó que tal vez moriría de frío mucho antes de encontrar la ciudad.

\- Toma – Sam volvió la vista a Dean a tiempo para atrapar el abrigo que acababa de lanzarle – tal vez no sea tu talla pero servirá.

En efecto las mangas eran un poco más cortas, pero era cálido y lo mejor de todo era que tenía el aroma de Dean impregnado.

\- Dean – comenzó Sam con voz seria – por favor dime que no tuviste nada que ver con ese incendio.

\- ¿Qué? – el joven se dio la vuelta para mirarlo confundido – Por supuesto que no, estaba en mi habitación cuando escuché la explosión.

\- ¿Entonces por qué parece que estabas preparado? Dudo mucho que hayas tenido el tiempo suficiente para empacar todas esas cosas antes de evacuar el hospital.

\- Eso es porque me estaba preparando para escapar desde mucho tiempo atrás y tú lo sabías, no deberías estar sorprendido.

\- ¿No crees que es una enorme coincidencia que el incendio se produjera justo cuando decidiste escapar?

\- Por supuesto que sí, pero tú los has dicho, es sólo una coincidencia. Sam, me conoces bien, sabes que nunca pondría en riesgo la vida de otras personas por mi deseo de escapar, nunca podría hacerle daño a nadie.

\- Lo sé, tú no, pero quizás los otros sí.

\- ¿Te refieres a Morris? – era claro ya que ni Margaret ni el niño podrían hacer algo semejante - Tal vez, pero el personal del hospital lo considera potencialmente peligroso y nunca lo dejan salir del dormitorio, el pobre hombre se la pasa sedado ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho?

\- Tienes razón, siento mucho haberte acusado.

\- Está bien, entiendo que todo esto es demasiado repentino y no estabas preparado para escapar.

Caminaron en silencio durante largos minutos, sólo con el sonido de sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas, acompañados por los tétricos ruidos de los búhos y las lechuzas. El menor sentía que sus piernas colapsarían en cualquier momento y podía ver que Dean también comenzaba a cansarse ya que hacía mucho había dejado de tararear, pues su respiración era tan irregular que ni siquiera le permitía cantar.

\- Dean, por favor dime que trajiste algo de agua.

\- ¿Tan pronto estás cansado, Sammy? – se burló, pretendiendo no estar cansado también – de acuerdo, creo que podemos pasar la noche justo aquí – señaló con la linterna un lugar tras una roca, donde el terreno no parecía ser tan irregular.

Agradecido el menor se sentó sobre la roca, suspirando de agotamiento físico y mental. Dean sostuvo la linterna con su boca mientras hurgaba en su mochila y tras varios segundos una botella de agua apareció entre el centenar de objetos que apenas cabían allí dentro.

\- Aquí tienes – Sam miró justo a tiempo para atrapar la botella que volaba en su dirección – no bebas demasiado, no traje mucha agua y quien sabe cuánto tardemos en salir de aquí.

\- Dios, Dean – suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo aún más el peso de lo que acababan de hacer, pero se recordó nuevamente que era eso o dejar que Dean se marchara por su cuenta y estar dispuesto a perderlo para siempre - ¿A dónde planeas ir cuando salgamos de aquí?

\- A la biblioteca – Sam lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza – No me mires así, sólo quiero investigar para encontrar la forma de sacar los espíritus de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Crees que exista una manera?

\- Por supuesto, debe haber un exorcismo o tal vez si averiguo donde están ubicadas sus tumbas pueda incinerar sus huesos y así podremos estar seguros de que no volverán a molestarme – dijo como si fuera algo completamente natural, pero de ninguna manera Sam permitiría que Dean profanara una tumba.

El mayor comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, recogiendo ramas y hojas secas, pero Sam en medio de su preocupación no le dio importancia.

\- ¿Nunca has considerado que tal vez Duncan tenga razón? Quizás esta vez no sea nada sobrenatural, tal vez sí tengas un trastorno de identidad disociativo en lugar de una posesión fantasmal.

\- Pensé que me creías – murmuró con decepción.

\- No es que no te crea, Dean – dijo aunque sabía que era una total mentira – es sólo una posibilidad que deberías considerar.

\- Sam, no estoy loco.

\- Eso no te convierte en un loco, Dean, es simplemente la forma en que reaccionas a un trauma.

\- Sí claro ¿y cuál sería ese trauma? Sé que Duncan intenta hacerte creer que tuve un pasado de abusos físicos o sexuales, pero no es cierto, Papá nunca me pondría una mano encima.

\- Tal vez no lo recuerdas.

\- Sam, tengo mis recuerdos intactos y estoy seguro de que Papá nunca me tocó, ni siquiera para una palmadita o un abrazo fraternal. Además soy un Winchester, si algo extraño me sucede entonces tiene que ser sobrenatural, repito nuevamente: no estoy loco.

\- Pues tu padre parece pensar lo contrario – Inmediatamente lamentó haber dicho eso ya que Dean lo miró con una expresión herida que pudo ver claramente desde metros de distancia a pesar de la oscuridad – Lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa manera.

\- Eres un idiota – fue todo lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda y continuar con su labor. Ahora las ramas y hojas secas estaban apiladas en un montón y Dean buscaba con evidente furia dentro de su mochila.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentado como un idiota? al menos podrías sostener la linterna – el mayor lanzó la linterna con tal fuerza que Sam por poco cae de la roca, pero no protestó, Dean tenía el derecho de estar enfadado. Sabía que su padre era un punto sensible y sin embargo dejó escapar aquel comentario. Sólo quería que Dean supiera que su padre no era tan bueno y perfecto como pensaba, pues probablemente había sido una de las personas que había abusado de él durante toda su niñez y quizá también su adolescencia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un pequeño gemido sorprendido escapó de los labios de Dean y un pequeño encendedor metálico calló al suelo junto a sus pies.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿te lastimaste? – preguntó Sam, corriendo en su dirección, creyendo que tal vez se había quemado accidentalmente al sacarlo, pero Dean negó con la cabeza, aun con aquella mirada asustada en su rostro.

Preocupado Sam recogió el objeto que tanto atemorizaba a Dean, tan normal, rectangular, plateado con dos iniciales gravadas "J. W."

\- ¿Qué sucede, Dean?

El chico pareció recomponerse y apartó la mirada de aquel objeto aterrador – nada, sólo enciende el maldito fuego.

Sam hizo lo que le ordenó, encendiendo el fuego con cuidado sobre las ramas y hojas secas que Dean había recogido, mientras tanto el mayor extrajo un par de mantas, arrojó una sobre el suelo cerca del fuego y se cubrió con la otra.

\- Buenas noches – murmuró fríamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se cubría hasta la cabeza con la manta, esperando que Sam lo imitara.

\- Dean, vamos, no quiero dormir sabiendo que estás enfadado conmigo – dijo suavemente, retirando la manta que le impedía ver el rostro de Dean.

\- No había estado afuera en años – respondió tras largos segundos de incómodo silencio – se suponía que debería ser una noche especial, se suponía que debía estar feliz disfrutando de mi libertad.

\- Dean, el hospital acaba de incendiarse, estamos solos sin armas y sin comida en medio del bosque, quien sabe a cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad. Somos como fugitivos, no hay razón por la cual estar felices.

\- ¡Ese es el punto! Ese es el maldito punto; tu pesimismo, tus preguntas, tus estúpidos comentarios y ese horrendo encendedor lo están arruinando todo. Por primera vez en años puedo oler la hierba mojada, sentir que no soy un prisionero y no me siento para nada feliz. Tú no entiendes eso porque siempre has sido libre, en cambio yo apenas tenía 18 cuando me encerraron en ese manicomio y ahora tengo 23 y ninguna esperanza de ser dado de alta.

\- Hey shh – susurró Sam intentando calmarlo, pues Dean estaba al borde de las lágrimas y un ataque de histeria. Además de todos sus problemas Dean tenía que ser inestable emocionalmente – te entiendo, de verdad, sólo estoy asustado y por eso actúo como un idiota, pero te prometo que mañana será diferente.

\- Eso espero.

Ambos se recostaron sobre sus espaldas, sintiendo la incomodidad del suelo, pero valía la pena sólo por ver el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Allí sin todas esas luces que obstruían la vista, las estrellas parecían más brillantes y numerosas. El deseo de acurrucarse junto a Sam pareció superar el enojo de Dean, ya que en silencio se recostó sobre su hombro, aún sin dejar de mirar el cielo – hace frío – fue su excusa.

\- Dean ¿puedo preguntarte por qué reaccionaste de esa manera al ver el encendedor?

\- Me sorprendí, no sabía que estaba allí – fue una excusa tota y Dean lo sabía.

\- Yo hubiera jurado que era eso lo que buscabas ¿o de qué otra manera pretendías encender el fuego?

\- Tengo otro, ese no es el mío.

\- De acuerdo, por eso te aterraste de esa manera, tiene sentido – replicó Sam con tono sarcástico.

\- Te encanta arruinar los buenos momentos ¿no es así? – el menor se encogió de hombros, por supuesto no quería arruinar el momento, pero tenía una mente curiosa y sabía que no podría dormir si no aclaraba alguna de sus dudas – no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero al sostenerlo algo llegó a mi mente. Había un tipo sosteniendo el encendedor, fumando un cigarro y al terminarlo apagó la colilla en mi espalda, como si fuera un sucio cenicero. Incluso pude sentir el dolor y el olor de la carne quemada.

\- ¿Reconoces al hombre?

\- No, es borroso, no recuerdo su rostro con detalle. De todos modos estoy seguro de que no son mis recuerdos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. En poco tiempo los fantasmas se habrán ido y ya no tendré que sentir más su miedo.

Sam no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a Dean con más fuerza. Se sentía terrible al no poder decirle que no eran fantasmas lo que llevaba dentro, que el temor que sentía era totalmente suyo. Dean jamás le creería si se lo dijera y ello sólo conduciría a otra discusión, pero era terrible saber que Dean guardaba la esperanza, que su felicidad dependía de esa esperanza y que pronto se vería destruida sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Aquella verdad destrozaría a Dean y Sam no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sólo le quedaba sentarse y esperar mientras Dean se venía abajo para luego recoger sus pedazos e intentar unirlos de nuevo

… era todo lo que podía hacer.

.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con el canto de las aves y la suave briza acariciando su piel, sin la manta que en la noche lo cubría, ni el cuerpo caliente que lo envolvía entre sus brazos fuertes. Esto último lo horrorizó. Se incorporó con rapidez y miró en todas direcciones pero Sam no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Su primer pensamiento fue que el menor lo había abandonado, aún tenía su mochila con todos los suministros, pero sin Sam estaba completamente perdido y solo en el mundo…. y siendo sincero, su compañía era lo único que necesitaba.

\- ¿Sam? – llamó en voz alta, intentando hacerse oír entre los cientos de árboles que cubrían el bosque. Estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas y correr en busca del otro cuando una voz sorprendida lo detuvo.

\- ¿Hey, a dónde vas?

Lleno de alivio el mayor dejó caer de nuevo su mochila y corrió para abrazar al chico, cuyas manos sostenían algunas frutas extrañas – pensé que te habías ido ¿en dónde demonios estabas?

\- Sólo fui a buscar el desayuno.

Dean se apartó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Crees que soy idiota? Robé un montón de comida de la cafetería. Estaba preparado para escapar desde hace semanas– tomó un par de latas de sopa de su mochila y se dispuso a abrirlas – escúchame, no debes separarte de mí en ningún momento, pudiste haberte perdido o algo peor.

\- Tomé las precauciones necesarias.

\- Nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento.

Antes de comenzar a explorar Sam había considerado despertar a Dean, pero dado a que pasó la mayor parte de la noche sacudiéndose con pesadillas y sueños inquietos, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar un poco más. El chico se había relajado cuando Sam acarició su cabello y frotó sus brazos con palabras reconfortantes, sólo así las pesadillas cesaron por el resto de la noche. Se preguntó si cada una de sus noches estaría plagada de pesadillas, quizás inundada por los recuerdos de su pasado olvidado y no pudo evitar odiar aún más a John Winchester, el dueño de aquel encendedor que había marcado con sus iniciales "J.W" y que tanto aterraba a Dean. Tal vez él era el hombre que había llegado a su memoria al tocar el encendedor, aquel con el rostro borroso que quemaba a Dean con la colilla de su cigarro como un sucio cenicero.

Sam comió su sopa en silencio, viendo como Dean devoraba la suya hambriento. Estaba feliz de ver cuánto peso había ganado en las últimas semanas y se sentía orgulloso de saber que había sido gracias a él. Entre los constantes cambios de personalidad, Dean muchas veces se olvidaba de alimentarse o se negaba a recibir alimento, pero ahora que Sam estaba a su lado en todo momento incitándolo a comer adecuadamente, sus músculos habían comenzado a llenar las ropas que antes parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo. También sus mejillas antes pálidas habían recuperado su color, al igual que el resto de su piel ahora ligeramente bronceada. No podía negar que se veía mucho más guapo y saludable, aun con el rostro sucio, cubierto de tierra y ceniza.

\- Me preguntó qué habrá sucedido con el hospital – murmuró Dean con preocupación luego de haber terminado la sopa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sam - ¿crees que nos estén buscando?

El menor también tenía las mismas inquietudes y su mayor preocupación ahora mismo era Bobby y lo que podría sentir al saber que su sobrino y único familiar había desaparecido en medio de un incendio justo un par de días antes de ser dado de alta del hospital psiquiátrico, pero no quería hacer que Dean se preocupara más de la cuenta, quería que se tranquilizara un poco y que la tensión desapareciera de sus hombros.

\- No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino llamaremos a Duncan y le haremos saber que estamos bien ¿te parece? – Dean asintió – estuve pensando en lo que dijiste anoche y no quiero amargar tu libertad, después de todo es algo que anhelabas desde muchos años atrás, quiero que la disfrutes… que disfrutemos juntos.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dean, luciendo aún más blanca resaltada por la suciedad de su rostro. Sam realmente quería que Dean disfrutara del momento que pasaran en el bosque, ya que afuera le esperaba una verdad demasiado cruel, cuando se enterara de que los "fantasmas" no saldrían nunca de su cuerpo, que tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos por el resto de su vida, pues lo que antes creía que era cierto, sabría que eran meras fantasías creadas por su mente perturbada y temía que tuviese que regresar al hospital psiquiátrico sin haber disfrutado un solo segundo de su libertad.

\- ¿Sabes? – continuó Sam con renovado entusiasmo – mientras dormías encontré un lugar que sé que te encantará, está a unos cinco minutos de aquí. Sígueme te lo mostraré.

Dean quiso reprenderlo por haberse alejado tanto mientras él aún dormía, pero estaba tan feliz de ver el nuevo entusiasmo de Sam, que está vez lo dejó pasar por alto.

Permitió que Sam llevara la mochila mientras lo guiaba hacia aquel lugar. En el bosque era muy sencillo perderse, ya que era todo maleza y árboles, tan iguales a la vista que incluso se podría dar vueltas en círculos o caminar por el mismo lugar cientos de veces sin darse por enterado, por tanto no le hubiese extrañado que Sam no lograra dar de nuevo con la ubicación del lugar que tanto quería que viera, pero por la mirada en el rostro del chico podía ver que iban por el camino correcto.

Durante el camino, Sam había tomado de su bolsillo algunas frutas pequeñas, que ahora saboreaba como un bocadillo, llevándose una a la boca de vez en cuando. Extendió su mano para ofrecer algunas a Dean, pero el joven en su lugar frunció el ceño con asco.

\- Espero que eso no sea venenoso.

Sam no pudo evitar reír ante el desconcierto de Dean – Son sólo moras, Dean y están dulces, deberías probarlas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que son moras? – preguntó aún con desconfianza.

\- Se ven, huelen y saben como moras ¿necesitas alguna otra prueba?

\- Mira listillo, la próxima vez tienes que consultarme antes de probar cualquier cosa que encuentres ¿entendido?

\- Claro, como si fueras un experto en plantas venenosas – respondió con sarcasmo – de hecho me sorprende que sepas lo qué es una mora.

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

\- No, pero dado a que sólo hablas de pizza y hamburguesas dudo que sepas lo que es una fruta o una comida saludable.

Dean se echó a reír, tomando aire dispuesto a defenderse, pero de pronto la luz del sol se hizo más brillante, como si todos los árboles del bosque de repente hubiesen desaparecido. Una hermosa vista apareció frente a sus ojos, acompañada del suave murmullo del agua del que no se había percatado antes al estar demasiado concentrado en su discusión sin sentido con Sam.

En frente suyo había un río, cuyas aguas cristalinas fluían lentas y tranquilas. Sam vio lleno de satisfacción como los ojos de Dean se ensanchaban con una sonrisa, a la vez que corría para inclinarse en la orilla del río, acariciando el agua fría con sus manos.

\- Esto es maravilloso, Sam – exclamó mientras jugaba con el agua, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Era sorprendente lo mucho que Dean tenía en común con sus demás personalidades aunque la mayor parte del tiempo parecía como si fuesen cuatro personas diferentes.

El rio no era muy ancho, ni muy caudaloso, pero sus aguas eran limpias y podían ver algunos peces nadando en el fondo, lo cual hacía la vista aún más hermosa, además perdidos en medio del bosque les daba la tranquilidad del agua limpia y el alimento.

\- Vamos, adelante – instó Sam – ¿No dijiste que querías ir a nadar en cuanto salieras del hospital?

\- Dije que quería una hamburguesa y una cerveza, no recuerdo haber dicho esto.

Por supuesto que no lo recordaba, ya que había sido Margaret quien lo dijo – tal vez, pero sé que te mueres por zambullirte.

De hecho ambos lo hacían, ya que sus rostros y sus ropas estaban cubiertas por la ceniza, la tierra y el sudor.

\- Ve tú primero – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando ansioso a que Sam se desnudara. Sam sonrió con ternura y obedeció, quitándose una a una sus prendas con lentitud, deleitándose bajo la mirada llena de lujuria del otro chico.

Una vez estuvo sólo en sus bóxer negros, se dispuso a entrar al agua. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el agua fría, la cual apenas cubría sus piernas, así que contó hasta tres antes de sumergirse por completo, sintiendo el agua llevarse la suciedad de su rostro y su cabello. Se sentó en las rocas resbaladizas del suelo, sumergido hasta el cuello, volviendo su rostro hacia Dean, esperando a que el mayor lo imitara.

\- Ahora es tu turno - Dean asintió y en segundos se despojó de toda su ropa. Sam no pudo evitar reír cuando se deshizo también de su ropa interior sin rastro de pudor y saltó a su lado dentro del agua - ¿Te he dicho que eres un exhibicionista?

\- Sí, creo que ya lo has hecho - el mayor le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para lavarse el rostro y el cabello en el agua fría. Inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Sam, pues vio por primera vez las cicatrices en su espalda. Había cientos de ellas, claramente habían sanado hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún se veían terribles y dolorosas, arruinando la hermosa piel de la espalda de Dean. Lo peor de todo eran unas pequeñas cicatrices circulares con la forma de la colilla encendida de un cigarro. Incluso habían algunas en sus muslos y sus glúteos….Tal como Dean lo había visto en sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dean al ver la expresión horrorizada de Sam, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado mirando – ah, son las cicatrices. Está bien, Sammy, todas ellas han sido producto de la caza… ¿te desagradan?

\- No, por supuesto que no – lo que le desagradaba era la forma en que le habían lastimado, pero afortunadamente Dean no podía recordarlo – ven aquí.

Dean se acercó para besar los labios húmedos de Sam, quien lo acomodó en su regazo envuelto en sus fuertes brazos – eres hermoso – susurró Sam a su oído, deteniéndose para besar su cuello. Quería enmendar su reacción, quería que supiera que aquellas cicatrices no lo hacían menos atractivo.

\- Tu tampoco estás nada mal – respondió Dean reprimiendo su deseo de gemir y gritar el nombre de Sam, temiendo sonar poco viril. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, mas no sabía con precisión si era a causa del frío o el placer acumulándose en su interior. Sintió las manos de Sam acariciar todo su cuerpo debajo del agua y el gemido que tanto se había esforzado por reprimir lo traicionó, escapando de sus labios, pero Sam no se burló, en su lugar pareció gustarle y continuó acariciándolo con más intensidad, esperando escuchar una réplica de aquel sonido tan embriagador.

Entonces con un repentino movimiento, Sam se alejó de los brazos de Dean y nadó hasta la orilla, invitándolo a acercarse con un ademán. Dean lo siguió sin cuestionar y se recostó en la orilla del río, justo entre las piernas del menor, envolvió sus labios el los suyos y comenzó a frotar sus caderas con frenesí. Pronto sus respiraciones comenzaron a acelerar su ritmo, convirtiéndose en jadeos desesperados y gemidos de placer, mientras se acercaban más y más al clímax.

\- Dean, hazlo ahora – suplicó Sam con la mente nublada por el placer.

\- ¿Qué? – se detuvo para preguntar lleno de confusión.

\- Vamos, te quiero dentro de mí.

\- No, Sam, aun no – el menor lo miró con evidente decepcionado – quiero ser el primero en probarlo, así podré asegurarme de que no sea demasiado doloroso para ti.

\- Pero, Dean…

\- Lo sé, aún no estoy listo, pero será pronto, sólo ten paciencia – murmuró mientras besaba su cuello y retomaba sus movimientos y caricias.

Sam quería protestar, decirle que no era un niño, que no necesitaba de su protección, pero una parte suya amaba al Dean sobreprotector, además Dean quería ser el primero en probarlo y todo lo que Sam quería era complacerlo en cualquiera de sus deseos. Así que continuó moviendo sus caderas, haciendo la fricción y el placer aún más intensos, intentando evitar que su mente vagara a lugares oscuros al acariciar la piel cubierta de cicatrices del otro joven.

Pronto llegaron al clímax gritando sus nombres, escuchando el eco de sus gritos resonar en el bosque entero y Dean cayó agotado encima del menor, con una sonrisa marcada permanentemente en su rostro. Sus dedos ya estaban pálidos y arrugados por la humedad, pero no tenía pensado salir en corto plazo.

Sam acarició los cabellos cortos del mayor, mientras que Dean acariciaba sus brazos con ternura. El joven no pudo evitar sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos las largas cicatrices en las muñecas del menor, sin darse cuenta de que Sam hacía exactamente lo mismo con su espalda. Ambos palpaban sus cicatrices, con el deseo de protegerse el uno al otro de cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimarlos en el futuro.

\- ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste? – preguntó Dean.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tener sexo?

\- Suicidarte – aclaró.

El humor de Sam cayó mientras su mente evocaba aquella época tan dolorosa, que no había sido hacía mucho tiempo en realidad – cuatro veces.

Dean contuvo el aliento. Habían sido cuatro veces en las que pudo perderlo y no quería imaginar qué sería de su vida si nunca hubiese conocido a Sam.

\- La primera vez me corte la muñeca izquierda– continuó el menor – fue en el baño de la casa de Bobby por lo que él me encontró a tiempo. La segunda vez intenté saltar de un puente, pero no pude hacerlo, me asusté demasiado. La tercera vez volví a intentar con mi muñeca derecha, como puedes ver, tampoco funcionó, Bobby me encontró y llamó a una ambulancia. Y la cuarta vez, mezclé antidepresivos con Ginebra, pero de nuevo Bobby me rescató. En ese entonces estaba tan enojado con él, pero ahora no puedo dejar de estarle agradecido.

\- Yo también lo estoy – respondió Dean, aferrándose a su mano con más fuerza – porque si hubieras muerto nunca te habría conocido, nunca me habría enamorado, nunca habría intentado escapar y estoy muy feliz de haberlo logrado contigo.

\- También me alegra que no hayas logrado acabar con tu vida en aquella ocasión – dijo Sam, acariciando la cicatriz horizontal en la muñeca del mayor.

\- No quería morir de todos modos, todo el mundo sabe que la forma correcta de hacerlo es de manera vertical, además la herida no fue tan profunda, hubiese tardado días en desangrarme por completo – dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de continuar – me pregunto si a Papá le hubiera importado si moría.

Sam permaneció en silencio, sabía que lo más probable era que John Winchester ni siquiera se preocuparía, después de todo había abandonado a su propio y único hijo en un hospital psiquiátrico sin una visita o una llamada ocasional.

\- ¿Crees que sepa del incendio? tal vez me haya dado por muerto, no sé en qué me convierte pero me gustaría que sintiera un poco de remordimiento.

\- Te entiendo, pienso igual – en realidad esperaba que lo carcomiera la culpa, que no pudiera dormir en las noches a causa de ella, pero no diría eso en voz alta – te hizo daño y es normal que quieras su arrepentimiento, eso no te hace una mala persona. De todos modos, Dean, no dejemos que los pensamientos oscuros arruinen nuestro día, tenemos libertad y tenemos un rio entero sólo para nosotros.

\- Tienes razón – respondió mientras se separaba de Sam, con una genuina sonrisa - ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el otro lado? El último en llegar llevará la mochila por el resto del día.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Dean estaba nadando a toda prisa, salpicando su rostro con agua.

\- ¡Oye, no es justo, no estaba preparado! – gritó Sam entre risas mientras nadaba tras él.

Nadaron durante una hora más, jugando y riendo dentro del agua fría, sin importarles el hecho de que sus cuerpos estaban desnudos y temblando de frío. Nunca antes habían visto tanta felicidad en sus rostros y desearon que aquella alegría durara para siempre, aunque sabían que fuera del bosque les esperaba un futuro incierto y preocupante.

Utilizaron la enorme camisa blanca de Sam como red para atrapar un par de peces lo suficientemente grandes como para ser su almuerzo, sorprendentemente Dean logró atraparlos con gran facilidad. A veces Sam se preguntaba si Dean era en realidad un cazador, era atlético, fuerte, un experto en robar y romper las reglas, pero pronto volvía a llegar a la conclusión de que sólo era un chico inteligente y con mucha suerte.

Se secaron bajo los rayos del sol, aprovechando el momento para besarse y acariciar sus cuerpos. Cuando su piel estuvo seca y ligeramente dorada, se vistieron con ropas limpias, aunque las de Sam eran algo pequeñas, pero no podía quejarse, cualquier cosa era mejor que usar su camisa mojada y sus pantalones cubiertos de ceniza. Dean encendió el fuego mientras que Sam llenaba las botellas vacías con agua del río, cocinaron los peces, sorprendiéndose al ver que Dean incluso había robado sal de la cafetería. Comieron satisfechos con el buen sabor y poco tiempo después reanudaron su camino sin dirección.

Esta vez Sam no se molestó con las canciones que el mayor cantaba alegremente, ni siquiera se molestó con el hecho de que debía llevar la mochila ya que Dean nadaba como un pez en el agua. Le hubiese gustado que Margaret estuviera allí para ver su sueño hecho realidad, pero de nuevo tuvo que recordarse que Dean y Margaret eran la misma persona y por lo tanto, aunque luego ella no lo recordara, el sueño de la "chica" se había cumplido y se veía reflejado en la enorme sonrisa de Dean y sus ojos verdes resplandecientes. Además nunca hubiese disfrutado tanto de no haber estado con el Dean que tanto amaba.

Caminaron durante horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte y la temperatura comenzó a descender. Una vez más luego encontrar un terreno plano, encendieron el fuego, cenaron pan y atún y se acurrucaron junto a la fogata, cubriéndose con sus abrigos, las sábanas e intercambiando calor corporal.

\- Nunca antes había acampado – confesó Sam, recostándose sobre las sábanas que Dean había robado y usando su ropa sucia como almohada.

\- ¿Y vas a negar que ha sido divertido?

\- Por supuesto que no voy a negarlo, pero sólo es divertido porque estás aquí.

\- Eso es tan romántico – se burló el mayor, aunque Sam podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas a través de la oscuridad. Entonces se recostó en el pecho del chico y suspiró – no me había divertido así en años. De hecho no recuerdo la última vez que me divertí.

\- Dean ¿cuál es tu mejor recuerdo? - Preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

El joven pareció pensarlo durante largos segundos antes de responder – No lo sé, no es nada especial, tal vez suene simple y tonto para ti, pero amaba los viajes largos en carretera en el auto de Papá, o cuando luego de una cacería nos alojábamos en un hotel barato, veíamos películas mientras comíamos pizza y tomábamos cerveza, aunque yo ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para beber. Esos eran los mejores momentos.

\- No creo que sea tonto – respondió, aunque era triste el saber que sus mejores recuerdos quizás nunca ocurrieron, tal vez eran sólo creaciones de su mente.

\- Lo extraño tanto – confesó Dean – y me siento tonto por hacerlo.

\- Entiendo, no deja de ser tu padre a pesar de todo.

\- Eso es cierto, pero no imaginas lo que se siente que ni a tu propio padre le importe si vives o mueres. Él era todo lo que tenía y no le importó dejarme solo.

Una vez más Dean estaba arruinando el momento, pero había callado sus sentimientos durante cinco años o quizás más y de cierto modo le hacía feliz que pudiese sacar todo el veneno que llevaba dentro.

\- Ahora me tienes a mí, ya no estás solo.

\- Lo sé, soy muy afortunado.

\- Yo también lo soy… te amo, Dean.

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron con sorpresa y brillaron aún más verdes a pesar de la oscuridad. Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra salir de los labios de Sam, o de los labios de cualquiera. Quizás su madre se lo decía a menudo, pero ni siquiera podía recordarla.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto? – habían pasado sólo un par de semanas desde que se conocieron, claramente Sam sentía algo por él, pero "amor" era una palabra demasiado grande.

\- Estoy 100% seguro ¿crees que si no te amara habría escapado contigo justo un par de días antes de ser dado de alta y sin importarme en cuantos problemas me estuviera metiendo? ¿o crees que de ser así me habría acercado a "los otros" aunque me golpearan o me insultaran? todo esto lo he hecho por ti, para estar contigo y poder cuidar de ti, porque me importas.

\- ¿Qué hay de Jessica? Ni siquiera hablas de ella porque todavía te duele, claramente la amabas y querías hacer tu vida con ella, acabas de perderla, probablemente todavía la amas.

\- La amé, la quise demasiado y admito que una parte de mí todavía lo hace, pero ahora te tengo a ti; me salvaste la vida, Dean, Si no te hubiera conocido aún seguiría intentando ir tras Jessica, tal vez lo habría logrado hace mucho. Ahora eres todo lo que necesito, no te comparo con ella, ni espero que seas como ella, te quiero a ti, te necesito a ti y dependo de ti…. ¿me crees, verdad?

\- Sí – respondió Dean casi en un susurró, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del menor – también te amo – estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta desde que era un niño, pero era el sentimiento más sincero que jamás había sentido.

Siempre se había sentido solo y miserable, era una bendición cuando despertaba sabiendo que habían transcurrido días de los que no recordaba un solo segundo. Muchas veces había pensado en saltar de la terraza, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, pues aún guardaba la esperanza de que su padre regresara y lo sacara de esa prisión. Podía imaginarse subiendo al impala y regresar a casa, o a un hotel sucio y barato que pudiese llamar hogar, podía imaginar a su padre disculparse y envolverlo en sus brazos con cariño, diciéndole que había encontrado la manera de ayudarlo y que jamás tendría que regresar al manicomio… pero por supuesto, eso jamás sucedió… hasta que conoció a Sam y por fin dejó de sentirse solo y miserable, dejó de pasar la horas imaginando su reencuentro con su padre, para imaginarse viviendo una vida feliz al lado de Sam, temblando de emoción al saber que aquel deseo estaba a su alcance y podría cumplirse.

Sam sitió algo húmedo correr por su cuello y sonrió con ternura mientras abrazaba al otro con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello de manera reconfortante - ¿Estás llorando?

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió Dean aun con el rostro enterrando en su cuello – no soy una chica.

\- Oye ¿qué acaso los hombres no podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos? – protestó el menor.

\- Como digas, Samanta, buenas noches.

Sam sonrió con un suspiro – buenas noches – susurró antes de quedarse dormido sosteniendo a Dean entre sus brazos.

ooOoo

Despertó temprano en la mañana, con el peso de una mirada fría sobre su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse de frente con los ojos confundidos de Dean, estropeados bajo un ceño fruncido y enojado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el menor soñoliento.

\- ¿A dónde demonios me trajiste? – preguntó con furia.

\- ¿Dean? – confundido se frotó los ojos para deshacerse de los restos del sueño y se incorporó lentamente, haciendo que Dean retrocediera sigiloso.

\- ¿Dean? – repitió con tono de burla – no me compares con ese maricón hijo de puta.

Entonces Sam supo que quien estaba frente a él no era Dean, tampoco Margaret o el niño. Había pasado un par de días muy tranquilos junto a Dean, era de esperarse que en cualquier momento despertara siendo otra persona, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con la personalidad que ahora tenía en frente.

\- Morris – murmuró temeroso. Si ese era el caso, entonces estaba perdido.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Dean? – repitió con tono de burla – no me compares con ese maricón hijo de puta.

Entonces Sam supo que quien estaba frente a él no era Dean, tampoco Margaret o el niño. Había pasado un par de días muy tranquilos junto a Dean, era de esperarse que en cualquier momento despertara siendo otra persona, sin embargo no estaba preparado para encontrarse con la personalidad que ahora tenía en frente.

\- Morris – murmuró temeroso. Si ese era el caso, entonces estaba perdido.

\- El mismo ¿no tuviste suficiente con la paliza del otro día? ¿acaso vienes por más?

\- Oye no quiero comenzar una pelea, no pretendo hacerte daño – levantó ambas manos en un gesto de sumisión.

\- Como si pudieras – se burló el mayor mientras se ponía de pie, mirando cauteloso en todas direcciones – ahora dime por qué demonios estoy aquí y más te vale decir la verdad.

\- Escapamos. Hubo un incendio y aprovechamos la oportunidad para escapar.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, por primera vez relajó sus facciones y dejó de lado su permanente enojo – ¿Quién de nosotros lo ocasionó?

\- Ninguno, supongo que sólo fue un accidente.

\- ¿Y esperas que crea eso? - el menor se encogió de hombros – eres muy ingenuo, niño, alguien tuvo que haberlo ocasionado, ese tipo de accidentes no sucede ni en los hospitales, ni en las prisiones y mucho menos en un manicomio.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- La tengo – dijo con seguridad.

\- De acuerdo, como digas – la respuesta pareció alimentar el ego de Morris, quien aparentemente quería tener el control todo el tiempo, se deleitaba infundiendo temor y respeto, aquello que Dean probablemente ansiaba inspirar durante su infancia y su adolescencia, pues al parecer nunca había tenido el más mínimo control sobre su vida.

Sam se puso lentamente de pie, pero para su sorpresa Dean retrocedió de nuevo, tomando una postura defensiva – no des un paso más.

\- Oye, te lo dije, no voy a hacerte daño.

\- No confío en ti… ni en nadie. Tomaré las cosas y me largaré de aquí.

\- Oye, estamos juntos en esto, no puedes irte – protestó Sam, sintiendo el pánico comenzar a crecer en su interior.

\- Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, no eres mi jefe.

\- De… Morris, estamos en un lugar desconocido para ambos, debemos permanecer juntos hasta encontrar la ciudad.

\- Puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta, no te necesito – colgó su mochila en su hombro izquierdo y con pasos bruscos y apresurados comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¡Espera! – Desesperado el menor corrió tras Dean y lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo, debió haberlo esperado cuando el puño de Morris conectó con su mandíbula, partiendo su labio inferior en el proceso, milagrosamente se las arregló para permanecer en pie.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me toques! – el grito de Morris resonó en el bosque, ahuyentando las aves que reposaban en los arboles más cercanos – Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme ¿me escuchaste?

\- Por favor, sólo escúchame – suplicó el menor con voz quebrada, esperando poder ablandar el corazón de piedra de Morris. Su labio sangraba, manchando su barbilla y su camisa, pero todo lo que le importaba era detener a Morris – Por favor, no te vayas, sé que no me necesitas, pero yo sí. No sabría qué hacer si te vas, te necesito para sobrevivir - probablemente exageraba un poco, pero necesitaba despertar la compasión de Morris si quería tenerlo a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que pase contigo?

\- No lo sé, tal vez porque eres humano y debe quedarte un poco de corazón. Mira, te prometo que no voy a tocarte, ni voy a molestarte, haré lo que me pidas.

El mayor observó la mirada suplicante en aquellos ojos de cachorro y a pesar del odio que sentía hacia el mundo entero, sintió su corazón ablandarse un poco. Aquellos ojos le recordaban a alguien, quizás a sí mismo en otra época, pero en lugar de odiarlo como lo haría normalmente, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo.

\- De acuerdo, pero caminarás donde pueda vigilarte y no te acercarás a mí a menos de un metro de distancia.

\- Trato hecho – respondió Sam con alivio.

Caminaron en silencio durante horas, Sam adelante seguido por Morris, cuyo ceño fruncido le indicaba que no diría una sola palabra para sacarlo de su aburrimiento. Su labio había dejado de sangrar hacía mucho, pero aún dolía y palpitaba con fuerza, sumando eso al ardor en sus piernas por la larga caminata.

\- ¿Podemos descansar un segundo? – preguntó Sam con timidez, pues sus piernas dolían y sus garganta estaba seca.

\- Eres demasiado mariquita para ser tan grande – se burló el mayor, deteniendo el paso – bien, tienes cinco minutos.

Sam suspiró, cinco minutos era mejor que nada en absoluto. Se sentó en la raíz de un árbol a uno o dos metros de distancia del otro y bebió un sorbo de agua; quería beber mucho más que eso, pero tan sólo quedaba una botella llena y tal como iban las cosas no llegarían a la ciudad en poco tiempo, pues el camino había resultado ser más largo de lo que esperaba y parecía ser aún más largo cuando caminaba al lado de un hombre enfadado, silencioso, dispuesto a matarlo de una paliza o del aburrimiento.

\- ¿Habías estado antes en el bosque? – preguntó Sam ansioso por encontrar una distracción. Por un instante pensó que el otro lo mandaría a callar, pero para su sorpresa sonrió con amargura antes de responder:

\- He estado en el mismo infierno, no me preocupa un pequeño e insignificante bosque.

\- ¿Quieres decir metafóricamente?

\- Eso quisiera, pero no, estuve en el infierno real.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Yo nunca miento, niño.

Los ojos se Sam se abrieron con asombro, al parecer aquella personalidad estaba más loca que el mismo Dean Winchester.

\- ¿Y cómo es?

\- Oscuro y doloroso, peor que cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste allí? – continuó preguntando, siempre esperando hallar otra ficha que completara el rompecabezas del pasado de Dean.

\- Vendí mi alma para mantener a salvo a mi padre y fui torturado durante años, décadas. No recuerdo como salí de allí, sólo sé que de repente estaba en ese maldito manicomio siendo drogado y atado. A veces me despertaba preguntándome si esa era sólo otra de las torturas de Jonathan.

\- ¿Jonathan? – sintió su estómago oprimirse al escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre, aquel que todas las personalidades temían.

\- Era el nombre del demonio que me torturaba en el infierno.

Jonathan – susurró en su mente - ¿acaso era el nombre de pila de John Winchester?... Jonathan Winchester… ¿Acaso había sido él el demonio que había torturado a su propio hijo? Claramente su vida antes de ser internado era el infierno del que hablaba y su padre el demonio. Dean había inventado un cuento de terror basado en su propia vida y Morris creía que era real, de la misma manera en que Dean había preferido creer en una historia de fantasía en lugar de la realidad.

\- Eres un tipo fuerte, Morris – elogió el menor, alimentando un poco más el ego del otro.

\- Lo sé, de lo contrario no estaría aquí para contarlo.

Sam no pudo evitar notar que Morris se hallaba más tranquilo que de costumbre. De lo poco que había visto de él, siempre estaba gritando, insultando, lanzando golpes y patadas, aunque tal vez se debía al hecho de que todos intentaban tocarlo o acercarse demasiado a él, quien era terriblemente temeroso y agresivo cuando se sentía amenazado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – comenzó de nuevo Sam.

\- Eres demasiado entrometido ¿no, niño?

\- Es Sam – corrigió, mas al ver como Morris lo fulminaba con la mirada, se calló y se aclaró la garganta - ¿Por qué odias tanto a Dean?

\- ¿Estás enamorado de él? – preguntó con tono de burla – sabía que eras un mariquita. Lo siento, niño, pero este es mi cuerpo y tu Dean está destinado a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Maldición, me da escalofrío el tan sólo imaginar lo que ustedes dos han hecho con mi cuerpo… da asco.

Sam sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho ante las palabras ofensivas que brotaban de los labios de Dean, al igual que la mirada de asco en sus ojos verdes. Tenía que recordarse nuevamente que no se trataba de Dean, no del todo… su Dean jamás diría algo semejante.

\- Dean y los demás son sólo almas que se aferraron a mí al salir del infierno – Morris comenzó a explicar, respondiendo la pregunta del chico –de algún modo terminamos todos dentro del mismo cuerpo. Los odio a todos porque son demasiado débiles y llorones, se la pasan lamentándose y quejándose de su vida, pero no hacen nada para arreglarla. Ellos siempre tuvieron más libertad de la que a mí me ofrecían, pero nunca intentaron escapar. Mientras que yo estaba atado a una cama, ellos observaban la puerta, esperando que alguien viniera a rescatarlos, aferrándose a mi cuerpo, sin permitirme vivir mi propia vida… por eso los odio tanto.

\- Pero ahora estás afuera, eres libre ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Disfrutarlo, sólo eso.

\- ¿Golpeando a todo el que intente acercarse a menos de un metro de ti? – preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja, casi de manera burlona.

\- ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí? – exclamó enfadado, dispuesto a golpear a Sam en cualquier momento.

\- No me burlo de ti, sólo es algo en lo que debes pensar. Si continúas de esta manera podrían capturarte, podrían llevarte a prisión o de regreso al hospital psiquiátrico.

Esta vez Morris no encontró argumentos para discutir, ni motivo por el cual enfadarse, porque Sam tenía la razón y lo sabía.

El menor sólo quería ayudar a controlar el lado agresivo de Dean y convertirlo en alguien mínimamente normal. Había logrado que Margaret y el pequeño Dean se alimentaran de manera adecuada y había logrado disminuir sus ataques de pánico sólo con su presencia y sus palabras reconfortantes, siendo optimista tal vez podría lograr que Morris poco a poco permitiera que los demás se le acercaran.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sea quedarme aquí y convertirme en un ermitaño – sugirió el mayor.

\- ¿Eso es libertad para ti? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque tus propios miedos podrían estar aprisionándote.

\- Yo no tengo miedo, no soy un cobarde – protestó indignado.

\- Le temes a las personas, piensas que todos quieren hacerte daño, que todos tienen intenciones ocultas, pero no es así.

\- Tú qué puedes saber, quién demonios crees que eres – exclamó Morris, poniéndose de pie de manera desafiante – no te he dado permiso para hablarme de esa manera.

\- Por favor, Morris, sólo quiero ayudarte.

\- Sí, por supuesto, sólo por la bondad de tu corazón – dijo con sarcasmo – Dime qué diablos quieres de mí.

\- Nada, lo juro, sólo me preocupo por ti, porque me importas.

\- Te importa Dean, lo que es totalmente diferente.

\- ¡Son el mismo! – un pequeño guijarro chocó con fuerza contra su hombro justo después de dejar salir aquella afirmación. Dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor antes de detenerse a ver a Morris, quien lo miraba iracundo, agitado y con el rostro fruncido con enojo.

\- Te dije que no me compararas con ese maricón, no somos el mismo y nunca lo seremos.

\- Ahora comparten el mismo cuerpo, son parte de una misma alma y tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, no puedes vivir para siempre odiando a alguien que vive dentro de ti, alguien que podría ser una parte tuya.

\- No hables de lo que no sabes, niño, tú no entiendes lo que siento, no puedes dejar de odiar a alguien sólo con pensarlo y quieras o no, Dean se irá y sólo quedaré yo, así que deberías irte antes de que sea más difícil para ti.

\- No sólo me importa Dean, también quiero estar contigo – y era cierto, quería estar con Dean en todo momento, aunque aquello significara pasar tiempo con sus otras personalidades sin importar que tan molestas fueran.

\- Siento decepcionarte pero no juego en tu equipo, amigo – respondió con desconfianza

\- No tienes que hacerlo, no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, sólo quiero ayudarte; poder salir de aquí juntos y tener una vida normal ¿no es lo que quieres?

\- No te necesito - ¿por qué Morris tenía que ser tan terco?

\- Entonces déjame tocarte – propuso el menor como si fuese la mejor idea – si logras soportarlo entonces sabré que no me necesitas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – exclamó horrorizado – no me gustas, niño, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y si te acercas a menos de un metro de mí te juro que no dudaré en arrancarte la cabeza.

El Morris que conocía ya lo habría hecho, se habría vuelto histérico y le habría atacado como antes, pero en su lugar no hacía más que amenazar, lanzar insultos y guijarros. Pensaba que tal vez se debía al amor que Dean sentía por él o que quizás el propio Morris en el fondo sentía algo de afecto por Sam.

\- Oye, no voy a besarte, ni a tener sexo contigo, sólo voy a tocarte, podré una mano sobre tu hombro o te daré un abrazo amistoso, eso es todo y si intento sobrepasarme puedes golpearme.

\- De ninguna manera.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? – tal vez era una pésima idea pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer que Dean mejorara y ya no tuviera miedo de herir a las personas mientras estaba ausente en su propio cuerpo.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió con tono de burla, mirando a Sam de arriba abajo como si no fuese una amenaza en absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Que me das asco.

\- Es una excusa tonta.

Morris suspiró agotado, no recordaba haber discutido así en años, de hecho no recordaba a alguien que tuviese el suficiente valor como para desafiarlo. Sam era el chico más tenaz y persistente que había conocido y era molesto, pero por alguna razón su ira estaba bajo control con él, lo cual era un alivio, pues si se tratara de otra persona, probablemente ahora mismo estaría enterrando su cadáver.

\- ¿Si accedo me dejarás en paz? – dijo Morris con un suspiro y la sonrisa de Sam se iluminó satisfecha.

\- Hecho – respondió alegremente – sólo relájate e intenta no apartarte.

\- No soy un animal salvaje, Sam, sólo hazlo – la sonrisa de Sam se ensanchó aún más cuando Morris usó su nombre en lugar de aquel apodo despectivo.

Sam caminó lentamente hasta donde Morris se hallaba, a unos dos metros de distancia. Vio su temible ceño fruncido, su postura rígida y su evidente nerviosismo. Miraba a Sam con ojos salvajes, pero Sam sabía que la ira era sólo una forma de ocultar su temor, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que lo único que todas las personalidades tenían en común, era que siempre estaban asustadas.

Sam sonrió para reconfortar a Morris, quien luchaba para no retroceder, incapaz de dejar su postura defensiva. Sabía que quizás recuerdos o imágenes horribles debían invadirlo en aquel momento, pero claramente estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no lastimar a Sam, lo cual hacía que el menor se sintiera orgulloso por su esfuerzo.

Sintió que Morris contuvo la respiración cuando Sam posó su enorme mano sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón suave y amistoso.

\- ¿Ves? Todo está bien, es sólo una caricia.

\- Aún da asco – murmuró con voz temblorosa.

\- Te acostumbrarás y pronto serás una persona libre y normal.

Sam decidió arriesgarse y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse aún más, envolviendo los hombros del mayor con sus brazos. Morris se sentía rígido, tembloroso y vulnerable, casi como Margaret, pero no intentó apartarse. Permanecieron largos minutos abrazados en silencio, poco a poco Morris comenzó a tranquilizarse, su respiración antes agitada había vuelto a la normalidad y sus temblores habían cesado, si no lo conociera diría que estaba disfrutando del abrazo. Se preguntó qué pensaría Duncan si pudiera verlo ahora, tal vez estaría sorprendido y diría que Sam tenía un don especial para ello, pero no necesitaba ser psiquiatra o psicoterapeuta para obtener el resultado que quería, simplemente necesitaba despertar el amor de Dean y las demás personalidades sentirían el vínculo entre ellos. Duncan lo había dicho antes, que su amistad haría milagros en la recuperación de Dean ¿entonces qué clase de milagros podría hacer un romance?

\- Dios, cuánto te amo – exclamó Sam, sintiendo su pecho arder al no poder besarlo.

\- También te amo, Sammy – respondió de manera casi inaudible, sorprendiendo al menor. Aquella no era la voz de Morris, ni el apodo que usaba para él.

\- ¿Dean? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Sam? – se apartó para mirar los árboles y las rocas que los rodeaban, sin las sábanas extendidas en el suelo, ni el rastro de la fogata junto a la cual habían dormido en la noche. La mochila estaba cerrada en el suelo y todas sus pertenencias estaban empacadas, por no hablar de que ahora estaba de pie en los brazos de Sam.

Comenzó a temblar de nuevo y sintió la necesidad de llorar, pero prefirió ocultar sus emociones inestables, aunque su garganta ardiera con un enorme nudo y su cabeza palpitara.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó el mayor, sabía lo que había ocurrido y no quería escucharlo, sólo quería saber cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado de sus preciados momentos junto a Sam.

\- Sólo algunas horas, no creo que sea mucho más tarde del medio día. No te angusties, Dean, aún tenemos todo un día por delante – respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su confusión. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de ser Morris y había vuelto a ser Dean. Ahora comenzaba a poner en duda los resultados de su experimento, tal vez Morris no lo había atacado, tal vez no había tenido un ataque de pánico o histeria y eso era algo positivo, pero quizás aquel abrazo había sido demasiado para él y había decidido ceder la conciencia y el dominio del cuerpo a otra personalidad, aunque era sólo una teoría, pues no podía entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Dean o como sucedían los cambios entre las personalidades.

\- Quería estar contigo cuando despertaras, quería ver tu rostro y tu cabello despeinado, quería desayunar contigo y caminar a tu lado – reprochó Dean con tristeza y enojo.

\- Podemos fingir que acabamos de despertar – dijo en un intento por animarlo – podemos recostarnos en la hierba y almorzar fingiendo que es el desayuno. Por favor no dejes que arruine tu día.

Dean sonrió con ternura y asintió, aún el dolor estaba presente, pero no quería que Sam sufriera a causa de ello. Se recordó que sólo fueron algunas horas en lugar de un día entero como en otras ocasiones, por lo tanto debería sentirse afortunado, aunque la palabra "afortunado" nunca podría asociarla con su nombre.

Se acercó para acariciar el rostro de Sam con afecto, pero antes de que sus manos conectaran con su mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y se apartó aterrado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Dean? – preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en el labio? – murmuró al notar la pequeña herida en el labio inferior y la sangre manchando el cuello de tu camisa.

\- Oh, eso. Tropecé con una roca y me golpeé contra un árbol, ya sabes que tan torpe soy.

Dean lo miró con suspicacia y luego con tristeza antes de hablar –fue Morris ¿verdad? – Sam no respondió, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo – Maldición, ese imbécil, si pudiera matarlo créeme que lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo – dijo, al parecer el odio era mutuo – Dios, lo siento tanto, Sammy.

\- Está bien, no es tu culpa, además pudo ser peor.

\- No, no está bien, Sam ¿qué no ves que es peligroso estar conmigo? Tal vez deberías alejarte de mí en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad… o tal vez nunca debí escapar de ese maldito manicomio.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla de Dean, la cual Sam se apresuró a secar, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos - Estoy bien, Dean ¿ves? no eres peligroso. Morris estuvo muy tranquilo, tuvimos una charla agradable e incluso me dejó abrazarlo; eso hacíamos cuando regresaste.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendido y lleno de esperanza. Sam asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

\- Te lo juro, no voy a permitir que regreses a ese manicomio y si no puedo evitarlo, haré que me internen de nuevo, pero no voy a dejarte solo.

\- Gracias, Sammy, pero no tienes que hacerlo.

\- Tonterías, estaré feliz de estar donde tú estés.

Dean sonrió, sintiéndose verdaderamente afortunado de haber conocido a Sam y haberse ganado su afecto. Ambos se unieron en un beso largo, apasionado y desbordante de sentimientos. Enredaron sus dedos en sus cabellos despeinados y permanecieron unidos durante largos minutos, siendo interrumpidos por el eco de una risa grave y profunda a lo lejos. Al principio la ignoraron, demasiado sumidos en sus besos y caricias, sin embargo cuando el ruido volvió a repetirse esta vez un poco más fuerte, ambos chicos se separaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntaron al unísono.

Percibieron el leve olor del humo y la leña quemada en el aire. Se miraron el uno al otro, comunicándose con la mirada, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron guiados por el humo y el sonido de las voces, hasta hallar en un lugar despejado una carpa y una fogata encendida, a su lado un par de campistas masculinos charlaban y devoraban un trozo de carne quemada.

\- Gracias al cielo – exclamó Sam con alivio, por fin habían encontrado civilización.

\- Hey amigos – llamaron los hombres sonrientes - ¿están extraviados?

\- Así es, estamos buscando la carretera – respondió el menor.

\- Está en esa dirección – uno de los hombres señaló hacia el este - a unas pocas millas de distancia, no deben tardar mucho en hallarla.

\- ¿Necesitan agua o alimentos? – preguntó amablemente el otro hombre – pueden sentarse con nosotros si gustan.

Sam miró a Dean en busca de aprobación. Personalmente quería quedarse allí tanto tiempo como les fuera posible, pues temía lo que pudiera deparar el destino para ellos allí afuera, pero Dean negó con la cabeza, ansioso por salir de allí o tal vez asustado de aquellas personas tan amables ante los ojos de Sam, pero lo último que quería era incomodar a su pareja.

\- Muchas gracias, pero debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

\- Oh está bien, tengan cuidado – respondieron, Sam agradeció y se despidió cortésmente. Tomó a Dean protectoramente del brazo y lo guio lejos de allí, siguiendo el camino que los hombres habían indicado.

Al cabo de dos horas comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de los autos en la carretera. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, el viento se hacía más y más frio y sus piernas amenazaban con ceder en cualquier momento; estaban agotados y aliviados de haber encontrado la carretera justo a tiempo.

No pasaban muchos autos, la carretera estaba desértica, pero antes de llegar allí habían escuchado pasar dos o tres camiones, así que todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue esperar a que el próximo pasara. Esperaron cerca de media hora, hasta que un gran camión rojo se asomó a lo lejos. Ansioso el menor estiró su largo brazo y en segundos el camión se detuvo frente a ellos. Todo lo que tuvo que decir fue que eran campistas extraviados y necesitaban encontrar un lugar barato donde pasar la noche.

El viaje duró alrededor de 40 minutos, en los que el conductor del camión hacía preguntas a Sam de vez en cuando sólo buscando romper el silencio. El mayor permanecía callado, tal vez desconfiaba de los extraños o sólo se hallaba demasiado cansado. En ningún momento mencionaron que eran una pareja, aunque Dean se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Sam de una manera íntima y romántica, arrullado por la suave melodía del rock clásico.

\- Bien, hemos llegado a nuestro destino – dijo el hombre en voz alta, deteniendo el camión – Yo debo seguir de largo, así que esto es lo más cerca que puedo dejarlos. Sólo deben caminar en línea recta durante dos cuadras y girar a la derecha, allí hallarán un motel barato donde podrán pasar la noche.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Dean? Ya llegamos – dijo Sam mientras sacudía su hombro para despertarlo – Muchas gracias, hombre, nos has salvado.

El hombre sonrió mientras los chicos se alejaban caminando con pasos lentos y cansados. Entonces continuó con su viaje.

Efectivamente había un sucio y feo motel justo donde el hombre les había indicado, normalmente Sam evitaría ese tipo de lugares, pero no tenían mucho dinero con ellos, sólo lo suficiente para quedarse una noche. Ni siquiera traían suficiente cantidad para comprar la cena o pagar el transporte hacia sus hogares, aunque dudaba que Dean tuviera un hogar al cual regresar.

Las camas estaban sucias, cubiertas por una capa de polvo al igual que todo lo demás y lo peor era que no había ni siquiera una ventana para dejar salir el olor a humedad, sólo un viejo ventilador de techo para hacer circular el olor por toda la habitación. Sin embargo a Dean no parecía importarle; se lanzó sobre una de las camas sin importarle que el polvo volara en todas direcciones.

\- Siento como si hubieran pasado años desde que dormí en una cama – comentó Dean mientras bostezaba.

\- El suelo del bosque era más blando que estos colchones – respondió Sam mientras tocaba la cama con disgusto.

\- Vamos, Sammy, no seas una chica, ven aquí.

\- Debo hacer algunas llamadas, Dean, regreso enseguida.

\- ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

\- No si quieres desayunar.

Esta vez no se opuso, moría de hambre y era consciente de que se habían quedado sin dinero, sin alimentos y sin ropa limpia.

Sam suspiró con nerviosismo y salió de la habitación en busca de un teléfono, había llegado el momento de llamar a Duncan y a Bobby y temía lo que pudiera escuchar de ellos.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer! por favor dejen reviews :3**


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea, era temprano en la noche, pero por su tono de voz y su confusión podía saber que acababa de despertar.

\- ¿Duncan? Soy yo, Sam Campbell…

\- ¡Sam! ¿en verdad eres tú? – preguntó con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación, perdiendo de pronto el rastro de sueño y confusión en su voz - ¿en dónde diablos estás? - Duncan nunca maldecía lo cual indicaba que estaba realmente enfadado.

\- Estoy en un lugar seguro, es todo lo que importa.

\- Sam, te hemos buscado por todos lados. Primero pensamos que habías muerto en el incendio pero cuando no hallaron tu cadáver comenzamos a sospechar que habías huido y te habías quitado la vida.

\- Sabes bien que no haría eso… ya no.

\- ¿Qué más querías que pensara, Sam? Un paciente con antecedentes suicidas simplemente escapa del hospital, sin llegar jamás a su hogar ni informar a su único familiar de su paradero.

\- Bobby – sitió congelarse al pensar en la angustia de su tío al creer haber perdido al único miembro restante de su familia, al cual había prometido proteger - ¿cómo está él?

\- No voy a mentirte, está devastado, pero no pierde la esperanza de que sigas con vida, dice que aún es demasiado pronto para darte por muerto.

\- Tengo que llamarlo, Duncan, lo siento, debo colgar.

\- ¡Espera, Sam! – gritó antes de que pudiese dar la llamada por terminada - Un par de minutos más de angustia no van a matarlo. Necesito que me digas si Dean está contigo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no iba a decidir escapar por mi cuenta justo un par de días antes de ser dado de alta.

\- Ese es un gran alivio – dejó escapar un largo suspiro en busca de calma antes de continuar - ¿tienes idea del problema en que te estás metiendo?

\- Era esto o dejar que Dean escapara solo y bien sabes que con su problema no habría sobrevivido. No podía arriesgarme a que algo malo le ocurriera.

\- Sí, dile eso a su padre – murmuró con tono irónico y enfadado.

\- ¿John Winchester llamó? – preguntó el menor atónito.

\- Por supuesto que llamó, incluso vino a hablar con nosotros personalmente en cuanto se enteró del incendio. El hombre está iracundo y muy preocupado por el paradero de su hijo. No quiero imaginar lo que haga cuando se entere de que está contigo, podría hacer que vayas a prisión por secuestro o quien sabe qué podría hacerte.

\- ¿Secuestro? Yo no secuestré a Dean, él escapó por su propia voluntad – gritó Sam ofendido.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero Dean no está mentalmente sano y por lo tanto no se le permite decidir por sí mismo. Sam, tienes que regresarlo al hospital cuanto antes, te prometo que si lo haces, nadie sabrá que estuvo contigo. Diré que escapó por sus propios medios y que decidió regresar por su cuenta, así no te meterás en problemas.

\- Sabes que Dean no querrá regresar y no puedo arrastrarlo como si fuera un niño, es un hombre adulto y no puedo obligarlo.

\- Estoy seguro de que querrá regresar si eso evita que te metas en un problema grave, el chico te ama y hará lo que sea que le pidas.

\- No, Duncan, lo siento, pero le prometí a Dean que no permitiría que lo internaran de nuevo. Estar allí encerrado lo estaba matando y regresar definitivamente acabaría con él. Voy a hablar con su padre, estoy seguro de que entenderá.

\- Yo no creo que sea buena idea, el hombre está furioso, Sam, ni siquiera nos escuchó cuando intentamos explicarle la situación en la que nos vimos cuando se produjo el incendio y lo imposible que era vigilar a todos los pacientes.

\- Sólo dime en dónde puedo encontrarlo.

\- Regresó a su casa ayer ¿traes algo en qué apuntar?

\- Sólo dame su dirección, la recordaré.

Sam memorizó cuidadosamente la dirección y antes de colgar prometió a Duncan que volvería a llamarlo. Sintió la ira hervir en sus entrañas al pensar que John Winchester había decidido aparecer y culpar al hospital del escape de su hijo, cuando él había sido el único responsable; si hubiese llamado a su hijo o lo hubiese visitado ocasionalmente, Dean no hubiera querido escapar con tal desesperación, sin mencionar que había sido él el responsable de que su hijo estuviese en un hospital psiquiátrico en primer lugar.

Contó hasta diez y respiró profundo para calmarse antes de decidir que era hora de realizar otra llamada, la cual resultaba ser aún más difícil para él.

\- Hey ¿Bobby? – saludó Sam en cuanto el otro levantó la bocina. Sus propios dedos temblaban mientras sostenían el teléfono y nunca había sentido tantas ganas de ver y abrazar a su tío.

\- ¿Sam? – preguntó incrédulo pero a la vez lleno de esperanza.

\- Sí, Bobby, soy yo, siento mucho no haberte llamado antes pero estaba atrapado en medio del bosque. Te he llamado en cuanto tuve oportunidad y antes de que preguntes, estoy bien – dijo con torpeza, temeroso de la reacción de su tío.

\- Oh gracias al cielo, Sam, no imaginas lo preocupado que estaba – habían lágrimas en la voz de Bobby aunque su tío jamás lo admitiría si se lo preguntara – pensé que te había perdido. Ibas a ser dado de alta hace un par de días ¿por qué demonios tenías que escapar? ¿qué era tan importante que no podía esperar?

\- Estoy con alguien, Bobby… quiero decir, en una relación – explicó con timidez – él ha estado durante 5 años en el hospital psiquiátrico y no tiene esperanzas de salir, esa era su oportunidad de escapar y no podía permitir que lo hiciera solo.

\- Espera ¿Estás con un chico? – Sam asintió - ¿alguna clase de loco psicópata que debía ser internado durante el resto de su vida y le has ayudado a salir?

\- No es así, Bobby, tiene trastorno de personalidad múltiple, pero te juro que no es peligroso, es un gran chico y en verdad estoy enamorado.

\- Sam… no sé qué decir, esto es una locura, ni siquiera puedo estar enfadado contigo a pesar de que casi me matas de la angustia.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho, Bobby. Pero necesito tu ayuda, no traemos dinero, ni comida, ni ropa limpia ¿podrías venir hasta aquí y darnos una mano?

\- Sí, sí, está bien, pero… Sam ¿estás seguro que no estás haciendo algo ilegal?

\- No lo sé, Bobby, voy a hablar con su padre en cuanto pueda, pero no me importaría ir a prisión si es por Dean.

\- Eres un idiota – replicó Bobby con un suspiro cansado – Dame la dirección, iré para allá.

ooOoo

Cuando Sam regresó a la habitación encontró a Dean sentando en la cama, con el cabello húmedo, vestido con sólo un par de bóxer y su cuerpo limpio de pies a cabeza.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto – dijo Sam, sabiendo cuánto odiaba Dean desperdiciar el tiempo que podían pasar juntos. Se inclinó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

\- Está bien, tuve tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha.

\- Espero que no te hayas acabado el agua caliente.

\- No lo hice, porque nunca la hubo, prepárate para tomar una ducha helada.

\- Debiste haberme esperado – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – si me abrazaras no sentiría frío durante el baño.

\- Entonces será en otra ocasión – de ninguna manera iba a ducharse de nuevo bajo el agua fría. Además ahora mismo moría de hambre y de cansancio, sólo quería acurrucarse bajo las sábanas junto a Sam y dormir durante días.

\- Hablé con Bobby, vendrá en la mañana para traernos ropa y dinero – informó Sam.

\- ¿Así que vas a presentarme a tu familia? – preguntó exagerando una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto y luego será mi turno de conocer a la tuya.

De pronto la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Dean, siendo reemplazada por una mirada de desconcierto y Sam se sintió como un idiota por haberlo dejado escapar de esa manera.

\- Lo siento, no te lo he dicho aún, hablé con Duncan y al parecer tu padre estuvo allí en el hospital, está furioso y muy preocupado por ti, así que lo mejor será que vayamos a buscarlo para hablar con él y explicárselo todo.

\- ¿Sabes en dónde encontrarlo? – preguntó con voz quebrada y llena de ilusión.

\- Duncan me dio su dirección.

\- Voy a ver a Papá… – dijo con una sonrisa llena de diferentes emociones – en verdad fue a verme, no se olvidó de mí… todavía le importo, Sammy.

Y Sam esperaba que ese fuera el caso, porque de no ser así Dean estaría devastado.

\- Así es, iremos a verlo y vas a tener la oportunidad de pedirle todas las explicaciones que te debe, yo me aseguraré de que así sea. Ahora ve a dormir, necesitas descansar - besó con ternura su frente antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha fría que le ayudara a despejar su mente y liberar el estrés de la situación.

No se sentía listo para conocer a John Winchester, no estaba seguro de que podría enfrentarse a él sin golpear su rostro en el instante en que lo viera; había tantas cosas que quería reprocharle y quería hacerlo sufrir, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho pasar a su propio hijo. Pero Dean no lo sabía, era inocente y completamente ajeno al dolor que su padre le había causado y lo amaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que merecía, por lo tanto atacar a su padre significaría perder a Dean para siempre y por lo tanto tendría que contenerse por amor a Dean.

Se vistió sólo con su ropa interior y apagó las luces antes de meterse en la cama junto a Dean, quien yacía recostado en posición fetal, cubierto hasta el cuello con las sábanas y la cara enterrada en la almohada. De esa manera sin poder ver la expresión que llevaba su rostro era difícil saber de qué manera estaba tomando la noticia, aunque probablemente ya se había quedado dormido a causa del agotamiento. Sam por su parte dudaba que pudiese dormir bien esa noche, aunque moría del cansancio miles de pensamientos invadían su mente, haciéndole sentir el peso de sus decisiones y las responsabilidades que le esperaban en el futuro cercano.

\- Sammy – escuchó la voz ronca de Dean susurrar en la oscuridad – muchas gracias.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó, no muy seguro de la razón de su gratitud.

\- Por apoyarme, no te lo había dicho antes pero aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que te estoy metiendo en problemas y siento mucho si alguna vez te presioné para tomar esta decisión.

\- Está bien, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Igual yo – susurró, acercándose más al cuerpo de Sam para envolverlo en sus brazos y susurrar a su oído lleno de lujuria – quiero hacerlo contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó entre risas, pensando que el agotamiento estaba haciendo estragos en la mente de Dean - ¿a qué viene eso?

\- Antes en el bosque, había pensado que tendríamos toda una vida por delante juntos, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el Dean pesimista, que cambiaba de estado de ánimo a cada segundo sin darle tiempo de adaptarse a ellos - ¿por qué dices eso?

\- Cualquier cosa podría suceder; podrían obligarme a volver al manicomio o quizás un día no vuelva a ser yo mismo, los espíritus podrían expulsarme para siempre de mi propio cuerpo… o algún día podrías cansarte de lidiar con mis problemas y decidas marcharte. Por eso quiero disfrutar cada instante contigo y no quiero posponer nada.

\- Dean, yo nunca voy a cansarme de ti, creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente de eso.

\- Pero no puedes saber el futuro.

\- Tampoco tú - Con eso Dean permaneció callado, sin argumentos ni razón para discutir – Me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí – añadió Sam.

\- Eres sólo un niño ¿cómo puedes saber lo que quieres?

\- Dios, suenas como mi abuelo ¿qué edad crees que tienes?

El mayor rompió en risas, ubicándose luego sobre el cuerpo del chico – sólo cállate y bésame.

Sam sonrió, correspondiendo a los besos y caricias del otro – Pensé que estabas demasiado cansado para esto.

\- Lo estoy, pero no lo suficiente. Quiero estar contigo – susurró entre besos con voz ronca y seductora.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo? – por supuesto que Sam quería estar con Dean cuanto antes, sus temores eran muy similares a los del chico, excepto aquel que sugería cansarse de lidiar con sus problemas, pues ellos habían sido la razón por la que se había enamorado de Dean en primer lugar. Pero tenía miedo de que estuviesen apresurando las cosas, que tal vez Dean aún no estuviese listo y terminara haciéndole daño o empeorando su condición, afectando el enorme progreso que habían logrado con él en las últimas semanas.

\- Está bien, yo iré encima y tú estarás debajo – propuso mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Sam - ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – preguntó Sam levantando una ceja.

\- De qué hablas – tal vez Dean ni siquiera recordaba haber dicho que quería ser el primero en probarlo o tal vez se dio cuenta de que Sam no era un niño que necesitaba de su cuidado y protección.

En cuestión de segundos, Dean se deshizo de sus prendas y tardó un poco menos en deshacerse de las de Sam, sentándose en su regazo con una sonrisa descarada. Besó su cuello, su pecho y sus labios mientras Sam acariciaba sus muslos y su cadera. En instantes su respiración era un desastre y el frio que la ducha había dejado en sus cuerpos fue reemplazado por un calor efervescente. Toda su sangre había drenado al sur, aun así quedaba suficiente para enrojecer sus mejillas y su pecho. Se miraron el uno al otro, perdiéndose en esos orbes negros, consumidos casi en su totalidad por la pupila, dejando sólo un delgado aro de color avellana a la vista, debajo de unas largas pestañas.

\- Te amo – murmuró Dean en un jadeo, al cual Sam respondió con un gemido. Poco les importaba que hubiesen personas en las demás habitaciones, escuchando su actividad a través de las paredes delgadas.

Continuaron acariciando sus cuerpos durante minutos, aumentado la pasión con cada segundo, hasta que Dean le ordenó que cerrara los ojos, entonces Sam supo que había llegado el momento y su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho como una virgen en su primera vez, aunque de cierta forma eso es lo que era. El peso del mayor desapareció de su regazo, pero Sam no podía abrir los ojos hasta recibir la orden. Pasaron un par de minutos durante los cuales separó las piernas y se preparó mentalmente para sentir el impacto, el dolor o quizás el ardor y luego el placer. Pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba, pues pronto la sensación de algo cálido y apretado envolviendo su miembro lo obligó a abrir los ojos, desobedeciendo la orden de Dean. El mayor estaba sentado sobre su regazo, respirando profundo con una expresión adolorida en su rostro, aún no se atrevía a moverse ni un solo milímetro y daba la impresión de estar un poco asustado, como si luchara con los recuerdos que creía ajenos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sam a la vez que tomaba su mano firmemente - ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?- Dean asintió, quería terminarlo y pasar la mejor noche de su vida al lado del hombre al que amaba.

\- Tranquilo, sólo mírame – continuó el menor – soy yo, sabes que no te haría daño. Eres tú quien tiene el control de la situación, no olvides eso.

Dean pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pues le ofreció una sonrisa que decía "estoy bien" y comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, procurando no quitar sus ojos de Sam, su cabello despeinado y su sonrisa reconfortante. El menor comenzó a moverse también, ayudando a Dean a que el placer fuera más intenso. En pocos minutos el dolor pareció desaparecer de las facciones de Dean y sus movimientos adquirieron mayor fuerza y velocidad y su respiración se volvió irregular, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algunos gemidos de puro placer, al igual que Sam, quien no estaba muy seguro de poder resistir por mucho tiempo.

\- Oh dios Dean voy a… - jadeó, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza – Dios, te amo tanto.

\- También te amo – respondió en un susurró ronco, el cual pronto se convirtió en un grito cuando el clímax llegó, justo unos segundos antes que Sam.

Se dejó caer en el colchón junto el cuerpo agitado del menor y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo – eso estuvo increíble.

\- Lo sé – respondió Sam – estuvo más que increíble, tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo y la próxima vez vas a tener que dejarme probarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres probarlo? – Sam asintió – de acuerdo – accedió con una sonrisa.

Sam abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Dean y en cuestión de minutos se quedaron dormidos, vencidos por el agotamiento, pero sin rastro de la tensión que antes lastimaba sus cuerpos. Lo único que Dean podía desear ahora mismo era poder despertar en la mañana en los brazos de Sam, ver su rostro dormido y su cabello despeinado y no tener que despertar luego del medio día, de pie en medio de un lugar desconocido, llevando maquillaje o ropa de mujer.

ooOoo

Ambos despertaron sobresaltados por el sonido de tres fuertes golpes en la puerta. La habitación aún estaba en penumbras y la sensación de no haber dormido más de unas cuantas horas le indicaron que no debía ser más tarde de la media noche.

\- Sam ¿estás ahí? Soy yo, abre la puerta – sin duda era la voz de Bobby quien llamaba ansioso desde el otro lado y Sam estaba tan lleno de emoción por verle que por poco olvida que ambos estaban completamente desnudos antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Un segundo – gritó mientras buscaba su ropa interior entre la pila de ropa olvidada en el suelo y con un gesto instó a Dean a hacer lo mismo, pues el chico aún se hallaba medio dormido y aturdido.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con los ojos vidriosos de su tío, los cuales lo miraban como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo. Al hombro llevaba una enorme mochila y una bolsa de plástico colgaba de su brazo, no pudo evitar notar que olía delicioso.

\- Dios, Sam. No puedo creer que estés bien – exclamó lleno de emoción, acercándose a su sobrino para un fuerte abrazo rompe huesos – no vuelvas a hacerme esto o te juro que voy a arrancarte los huevos…

\- Sí, también te eché de menos, Bobby – interrumpió para evitar imaginar la escena sangrienta– No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.

\- Vine tan pronto como me llamaste, pensé que era lo que querías.

\- Sí, sí, por supuesto, gracias Bobby – Sam sonrió pensando en lo que habría sucedido si Bobby hubiese llegado un par de horas antes – por favor pasa, quiero que conozcas a Dean.

Se retiró de la puerta lo justo para que Bobby pudiese entrar y cerró tras su espalda para evitar que el aire frío de la noche helara la habitación. Adentro un Dean nervioso de aspecto soñoliento se acercó vacilante al hombre mayor.

\- Soy Dean, es un placer – estrechó su mano cortésmente acompañado de una sonrisa encantadora. Le hubiera gustado haber conocido a la familia de su novio llevando algo más que una camisa sucia y un par de bóxer púrpura, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias no estaban a su favor.

\- ¿Es tu novio? – preguntó a Sam, quien asintió con la cabeza, preocupado por lo que Bobby diría a continuación - Ven acá, muchacho – dijo sonriente el hombre acercándose a Dean con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo amistoso – me alegra conocerte.

Bobby quería estallar en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que el chico en medio de la prisa y el sueño se había puesto la ropa interior al revés y ahora llevaba una bolsa innecesaria en su trasero y la ausencia de una donde debería estar, pero se ahorró los comentarios, pues el chico ya se hallaba lo suficientemente incómodo y nervioso.

\- Siempre pensé que Sam era un poco…. afeminado – ignoró la mirada fulminante en el rostro de su sobrino – pero debo admitir que esto me tomó por sorpresa.

\- Lo sé, todo ha pasado muy rápido en las últimas semanas – admitió Dean.

\- Por cierto, traje la cena – levantó la bolsa de plástico en el aire, sonriendo al ver los ojos de los chicos brillar ante el olor de la comida. A pesar de ser media noche, sus estómagos rugían por la larga espera.

Sam y Bobby se sentaron sobre la cama y Dean en el suelo para disfrutar de la comida china, la cual ambos chicos devoraron sin detenerse para tomar aire.

\- No comía algo así desde hace más de cinco años – podría sonar como una exageración pero ahora mismo sentía que estaba en el cielo; con los alimentos simples del hospital había llegado a perder el gusto por la comida.

\- Sam mencionó que estuviste en el hospital durante 5 años – dijo Bobby intentando establecer una conversación que le ayudara a analizar al hombre al que su sobrino decía amar tanto.

\- Así es, dicen que tengo TID-trastorno de identidad disociativo, pero no es tan grave como suena, soy yo la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando no lo soy, no sugiere un problema para los demás, sólo actúo un poco diferente y luego lo olvido, eso es todo.

Por supuesto que no era cierto, al menos no para Dean, pero Sam le había suplicado que no mencionara a Bobby nada acerca de lo sobrenatural ni el comportamiento violento de Morris, ya que temía asustar a su tío o hacer que rechazara su relación.

\- Debes sufrir mucho al vivir de esa manera.

\- Algunas veces – a quién engañaba, lo mortificaba a cada segundo, escuchaba voces en su cabeza que con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar, mas aún lo sofocaban en ocasiones; luchaba contra la depresión y los pensamientos suicidas, más el temor y la inseguridad que le provocaban el no tener control de su propio cuerpo, sumado a la confusión de la pérdida constante de memoria. Además todos creían que estaba loco, nadie comprendía su verdadero problema, ni siquiera Sam.

\- De todos modos ¿qué tratamiento recibes? ¿está bien si lo suspendes?

\- He recibido muchos tratamientos, diferentes drogas, terapias, incluso me sometí un par de veces a terapia de electroshock, pero me negué a volver a permitir que fritaran mi cerebro de esa manera. Ninguno ha dado buenos resultados, así que no habrá ningún problema si dejo de tomarlo. Creo que Sam es mi mejor terapia, no necesito nada más.

Sam sonrió con ternura, apenas soportando las ganas de besar a su pareja, quien lo estaba haciendo perfectamente en la "entrevista" con su padre sustituto. Todo indicaba que pasaría la prueba.

\- Lo mismo sucede conmigo, Bobby – añadió el menor – Dean era lo que necesitaba y entró en mi vida justo cuando lo necesitaba, es gracias a él que me he recuperado.

\- Así que es a ti a quien debo agradecer – se dirigió a Dean con una sonrisa llena de ternura y sincera gratitud – no imaginas cuanto te debo por haberme regresado a mi sobrino, al Sam que conocía antes de que sucediera la tragedia.

\- En realidad no hice nada, es Sam quien estuvo cuidando de mí todo el tiempo – admitió tímidamente.

\- Tal vez era sólo eso lo que necesitaba –respondió Bobby – sentirse útil, necesitado, sentir que hacía algo bueno y tú lo ayudaste.

\- En realidad es mucho más que eso – dijo Sam, aunque no podía poner en palabras lo mucho que Dean le había ayudado, simplemente se enamoró porque tenía que suceder, porque quería que sucediera, no sólo por la fragilidad de Dean, ni por sus problemas, simplemente por el hecho de ser Dean.

Bobby sonrió satisfecho, aliviado de ver el amor verdadero en los ojos de ambos chicos, en lugar de un capricho pasajero o una simple etapa de la juventud. Estaba claro que todo había transcurrido demasiado pronto, que aún no era el momento para comenzar a hablar de amor, pero lo que decían sentir el uno por el otro podía ver que era real por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ambos se amaban, se necesitaban y no necesitaba más razones para aceptarlo. Aunque eso no quería decir que la enfermedad mental del mayor no le preocupara, en especial por la forma en que podría afectar a su sobrino, quien era como un hijo para él.

\- Bien, creo que ustedes deberían volver a dormir – sugirió Bobby, deshaciéndose de los restos de la cena – es tarde y seguro han de estar agotados, aún hay mucho por hablar pero nos encargaremos de eso en la mañana, por ahora sólo descansen. Yo pagaré otra habitación

Por supuesto, Bobby quería saber todo acerca del escape, todo lo que había sucedido durante los días en que su sobrino estuvo desaparecido, quería saber también un poco más acerca de Dean. Sam por otro lado moría de ganas por saber acerca del incendio, cómo se ocasionó y los daños que causó en el hospital, mientras tanto Dean sólo se preocupaba por ver a su padre de nuevo.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

Despertó con el sonido de los autos en la calle y las voces estridentes de algunas personas en el pasillo. Se preguntó con desagrado quién estaría gritando tan temprano en la mañana y quiso cubrir su cabeza con la almohada para continuar durmiendo, sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar vagar hacia el reloj de pared que marcaba silenciosamente las 10:10 am. Gruñó con molestia, sabiendo que sería tonto querer dormir por más tiempo, puesto que era tarde y había demasiado por hacer.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Dean, quería que su amante despertara en sus brazos y tuviera la oportunidad de ver su cabello despeinado, sus ojos hinchados con el sueño y sintiera el desagradable aliento de la mañana. No entendía cómo podría resultarle atractivo pero era lo que Dean más deseaba y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar.

Buenos días – saludó con una sonrisa llena de afecto, mas al darse la vuelta en la cama notó que Dean lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y levemente confundido - ¿Sucede algo, Dean?

\- Oh, eres tú, pensé que eras otra persona – dijo con una risita pequeña e infantil, llena de alivio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿tuviste un mal sueño? – el chico sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Esta no es mi habitación ¿Estamos en la tuya? No recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí ¿Me quedé dormido otra vez? – preguntó sin hacer pausa, sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Pero Sam se quedó helado e inmediatamente comprendió con tristeza que no se encontraba frente a Dean, nuevamente había sido otra personalidad quien había despertado a su lado. No quería imaginar cómo se sentiría el mayor cuando se diera cuenta de que nuevamente sus deseos de despertar junto a Sam habían sido frustrados.

Por la mirada inocente y pura en el rostro de Dean, podía saber que se trataba del niño. Estaba aliviado de que esta vez no se tratara de Morris, aunque de igual modo la situación dificultaba muchos de sus planes; no podía llevar al niño ante John, era Dean quien debía verlo, hablar con él, pedirle las explicaciones necesarias, pero tenían prisa y no podían esperar a que el Dean adulto volviese a recuperar el control.

El fuerte sonido de un camión al pasar cerca de allí hizo vibrar las paredes delgadas de la habitación, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos con sorpresa y corriera a la ventana para encontrarse con una calle poblada, sucia, llena de autos y ni un solo árbol a la vista.

\- Este no es el hospital ¿verdad? – preguntó con ojos inocentes y llenos de temor, a lo que Sam negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿me secuestraste?

\- ¡No! por supuesto que no, Dean. El hospital se incendió y te traje a un lugar seguro. Te prometí que iba a cuidar de ti ¿recuerdas? – dijo mientras se acercaba al chico con movimientos lentos y pausados, como si se tratara de un cachorro asustado.

\- ¡NO! ¡mentiroso! – gritó con lágrimas atemorizadas cayendo de sus ojos esmeralda – si así fuera me habría dado cuenta del incendio. Se suponía que debía quedarme, allí estaba a salvo, ahora él va a encontrarme y va a hacerme daño. Me prometiste que cuidarías de mí, Sam – de pronto se congeló, como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de algo - ¿Le pagaste?

\- ¿Qué? Dean, no entiendo de qué hablas.

\- ¿Le pagaste para traerme aquí? ¿están trabajando juntos, verdad? – preguntó mientras retrocedía lejos del enorme joven confundido frente a él.

\- No, Dean ¿de quién hablas?

\- ¡De Jonathan, idiota! – gritó sin preocuparse por haber usado una mala palabra, estaba demasiado asustado para notarlo - ¡respóndeme!

\- ¡No! – se apresuró a responder, al parecer el pequeño Dean era más valiente y tenaz de lo que esperaba – no tengo idea de quién es el Jonathan del que hablas.

\- ¿Me lo juras? ¿puedes jurarme que no lo conoces?

\- Lo juro, Dean, sabes que nunca te haría daño ¿me crees, verdad?

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – parecía más tranquilo, pero su voz aún temblaba y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Porque somos amigos ¿recuerdas? - Dean asintió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de correr a los brazos de Sam y enterrar su rostro mojado en su cuello.

\- Te creo, lo siento, Sam, siento haberte insultado – susurró cerca de su oído, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, reclamando el afecto que nunca recibió durante su infancia. Estaba tan asustado y solo en el mundo que se aferraba a un extraño como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sam cerró los ojos disfrutando del abrazo y la tranquilidad de haber ganado de nuevo la confianza del pequeño Dean, cuando volvió a abrirlos se dio cuenta de la presencia de su tío recostado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión de desconcierto, entonces se retiró lentamente del hombre/niño en sus brazos y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, tal como lo haría con un niño de 9 años.

\- Dean ¿quieres tomar una ducha? Yo buscaré tu ropa mientras tanto – el chico asintió y obedeció sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – preguntó Bobby una vez que Dean desapareció en el cuarto de baño - ¿ustedes dos estaban discutiendo?

\- No. Dean… bueno, no es Dean ahora mismo – explicó torpemente el menor – en este momento es una versión infantil de sí mismo. Tiene que ver con su trastorno.

Bobby no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡está helada! – escuchó a Dean gritar dentro del baño y sonrió con ternura al escucharlo gritar como si estuviese luchando contra un monstruo en lugar de un simple baño de agua fría.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando encuentres a su padre? – preguntó Bobby en voz baja para que el chico en el baño no escuchara.

\- Yo… Pienso pedirle que me permita quedarme con Dean. Sé que él no querrá cuidarlo, después de todo lo dejó abandonado en ese hospital hace más de 5 años y no quiero que Dean tenga que regresar allí.

\- ¿Y crees que va a acceder tan fácilmente? Un extraño llama a su puerta y le dice que se llevará a su hijo ¿y esperas que simplemente lo acepte?

\- Sí. Mira, tengo razones para creer que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que pase con Dean.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas razones? ¿has escuchado la versión de ese hombre? ¿estás seguro de que no tenía razones válidas para dejarlo?

\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo, Bobby? – exclamó enfadado – ese hombre abusaba física y sexualmente de su hijo, estoy casi seguro de ello. Y cuando la mente de Dean se rompió, cansada de tanta tortura, lo dejó en ese maldito manicomio y nunca más volvió a llamar o a visitarlo.

\- ¡Shh! – Lo mandó a callar su tío, preocupado porque el chico en el baño pudiera escucharlo – simplemente dudo que sea tan fácil; apenas eres más que un niño, Sam. No tienes un empleo, ni siquiera has comenzado una carrera universitaria, sin mencionar que acabas de ser dado de alta del hospital psiquiátrico ¿qué crees que piense ese hombre si resulta importarle su hijo aunque sea un poco?

Sam se quedó callado, sin argumentos para refutar. Si John Winchester estaba tan preocupado por el paradero de su hijo, seguramente lo estaría aún más cuando Sam le propusiera llevárselo consigo.

\- Esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme. Tal vez no confíe en mí, pero sí en ti.

\- ¿Y cuándo tenías planeado consultármelo? No es un cachorro a quien vamos a llevar a casa, Sam, es un hombre enfermo.

\- ¡No lo llames de esa manera!

\- ¡Shh! – lo mandó a callar de nuevo – sabes lo que quiero decir ¿acaso Dean tiene idea de esto?

\- Es complicado, Bobby. Dean… no es del todo consciente de la realidad… quiero decir, sus recuerdos eran tan dolorosos que su cerebro decidió olvidarlos y reemplazarlos con recuerdos falsos, con fantasías, cosas que sólo los locos pueden creer. Él… él cree que está siendo poseído por espíritus de personas muertas y que con un poco de "investigación" podrá encontrar un exorcismo o algo que le ayude a sacarlos de su cuerpo. Por eso no tiene planeado estar al cuidado de alguien más por el resto de su vida. De hecho creo que piensa que su padre tiene la solución o puede ayudarlo a encontrarla, porque en su mente ambos se dedican a ese tipo de cosas.

Los ojos de Bobby estaban abiertos y un ceño fruncido arrugaba toda su frente – Dios, Sam, esto es una locura. Ese chico está más loco de lo que pensaba ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? Tendrías que vivir el resto de tu vida dedicado al cuidado de un demente que ni siquiera distingue la realidad de la fantasía y que cambia de personalidad cada día. Acabas de pasar por la peor crisis de depresión que jamás hayas tenido, tal vez por eso no estés pensando con claridad. O quizás después de lo que sucedió con tu madre y Jess, sientes que tienes que hacer algo bueno por la humanidad, pero tienes que considerarlo dos veces antes de arruinar tu vida de esta manera. Sam, eres más importante que cualquier obra de caridad…

\- ¿Podrías callarte, Bobby? – intentó no gritar, sintiendo la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo, sintiendo que era cada vez más difícil contenerse para no terminar golpeando el rostro de su tío – en primer lugar, Dean no es una obra de caridad, lo amo ¿tienes idea de lo que es eso? No estaría sacrificando o arruinando mi vida en absoluto, no me importa tener que cuidar de Dean por el resto de mi vida, de hecho es lo que quiero y estoy completamente seguro de ello. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Mamá o con Jess o con mi depresión y no quiero que vuelvas a llamarlo loco, enfermo o demente ¿está claro? Si no vas a apoyarme en esto entonces buscaré la forma de hacerlo por mi cuenta. Le prometí a Dean que no dejaría que regresara al hospital y voy a cumplirlo a como dé lugar.

Al final sólo un incómodo silencio reinaba en la habitación, donde el único sonido que escuchaban era la voz de Dean cantando en la ducha con voz desafinada. Afortunadamente no estaba interesando en escuchar la conversación que amenazaba con subir de tono hasta llegar a los gritos.

\- Nunca dije que no voy a apoyarte, si estás completamente seguro de esto, te ayudaré. Siento haberlo dicho de esa manera.

\- Está bien, Bobby… te lo agradezco – sonrió tímidamente, sintiendo la tensión flotar en el ambiente.

\- Bien, vístete, iremos a desayunar y luego iremos a ver a ese hombre.

Bobby dejó la habitación y al cabo de poco tiempo Dean salió del baño, con el cabello húmedo y una pequeña toalla envuelta en sus estrechas caderas, tiritando de frío, pero menos tenso y angustiando, ahora una alegría infantil reemplazaba la tristeza en sus facciones.

Sam lo ayudó a vestirse, procurando no mirar su cuerpo con deseo, pues el "niño" era lo suficientemente perspicaz y podría asustarse fácilmente.

\- ¿Estaban discutiendo? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué? No, sólo era una charla amistosa.

\- No sonaba así para mí, pensé que estaban gritando.

\- No era nada, no te preocupes por eso.

\- ¿Quién era él?

\- Es mi tío Bobby. Es un buen hombre, seguro te va a agradar. De hecho va a llevarnos a desayunar ¿Qué te parece?

Dean sonrió levemente, no muy convencido de que estaría bien – La comida suena bien, pero no creo que esté bien salir, Jonathan podría encontrarme.

\- Dudo que Jonathan sepa donde encontrarnos, además estás con nosotros, estás a salvo, no vamos a permitir que nada te pase.

Dean sonrió nuevamente y asintió, tomando la mano de Sam antes de salir de la sucia habitación del motel. Afuera Bobby los esperaba recostado en un auto antiguo de color negro.

\- Wow, lindo auto – exclamó Dean lleno de entusiasmo, dejando la mano de Sam para acariciar el coche.

\- Gracias…

\- Dean – respondió Sam – su nombre es Dean.

\- Es un placer conocerte Dean – Bobby estrechó la mano del muchacho pretendiendo conocerlo por primera vez - ¿qué te parece un paseo? Puedes ir adelante si quieres.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamó lleno de entusiasmo – Papá nunca me deja ir adelante ¿puedo conducir?

\- ¿Sabes conducir? – preguntó Sam incrédulo.

\- Aún no, pero no debe ser muy difícil. He visto a Papá hacerlo cientos de veces. Tenemos un auto parecido a este en casa, pero es mucho más bonito.

\- Lo siento, chico, pero no puedes conducir.

Dean hizo un puchero cómico antes de entrar al auto, donde la fascinación por los coches antiguos lo hizo olvidarse pronto del disgusto. En el restaurante, Dean pidió una hamburguesa enorme y una soda, al parecer algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. El chico comía con deleite, como el Dean adulto lo haría de haber estado allí, gimiendo y devorando la hamburguesa con grandes mordidas.

\- Entonces, Bobby… ¿cómo está el hospital después del incendio? - Quería preguntarle a Duncan cuando lo llamó aquella vez, pero había demasiado de qué hablar y demasiados asuntos pendientes, así que al final se olvidó de preguntar.

\- Aunque el hospital es grande se perdió una buena parte en el incendio. Hubo algunos muertos y heridos, pero ahora todo está bien. Al parecer el incendio fue intencional, se piensa que lo inició uno de los pacientes en un intento por escapar, pero el pobre diablo debió morir en la explosión.

\- Es más grave de lo que imaginé.

\- ¿Duncan está bien? – preguntó Dean preocupado, dejando de lado su hamburguesa.

\- Sí, está bien, chico. Sam ya ha hablado con él, no te preocupes.

\- Qué alivio – murmuró antes de regresar a su hamburguesa – Dun es un buen tipo, me agrada, era mi único amigo en el hospital.

\- Lo sé, estoy seguro de que él también te aprecia – dijo Sam – ahora termina tu soda, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Vamos a ver a tu papá ¿suena bien eso?

Esperaba que Dean estuviese feliz y ansioso por ver a su padre, pero en su lugar una mirada asustada se formó en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado – no quiero ir allí, Sam, no puedo. Quiero quedarme contigo ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Por favor.

\- Dean, pensé que querrías ver a tu padre después de tanto tiempo.

\- Quiero, pero no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes?

\- No, sólo no ¿de acuerdo? No voy a ir – se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y corrió hacia el exterior del restaurante. Bobby se apresuró a pagar la cuenta, mientras su sobrino corría tras el rubio.

\- ¡Dean, espera! Sólo quiero hablar un segundo.

Por fortuna el chico se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sam con ojos angustiados – Por favor no me obligues a ir allí.

\- Dean, por favor, sólo dime por qué no quieres verlo ¿acaso tu padre te lastimaba? ¿te obligaba a hacer algo que no querías?

\- ¡No! – respondió sintiéndose indignado – nada de eso. Papá no es una mala persona, simplemente tiene mucho trabajo y nunca está conmigo, él no puede cuidarme y no quiero seguir siendo una carga para él.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Dean?

\- Porque es lo que soy – susurró con tristeza, esforzándose por no llorar de nuevo – siempre alguien tiene que cuidar de mí, porque no confían en que puedo cuidarme sólo. Interrumpo sus vidas, todos tienen que sacrificar algo por mí y sé que me odian por eso. No quiero que Papá me odie también, por eso no puedo volver.

\- Él está preocupado por ti, Dean. No tiene idea de donde estás ahora, por eso tenemos que llevarte con él ¿Quieres hacer que se preocupe por más tiempo? – Dean negó con la cabeza, su labio inferior colgando en un puchero adorable - Si John no puede hacerse cargo de ti, entonces yo voy a hacerlo, voy a cuidarte y voy a protegerte, lo prometo.

\- ¿Y no me odiarías?

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. No estaré sacrificando nada por cuidarte, quiero hacerlo porque me importas.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó el rostro de Dean, antes de correr a los brazos de Sam y apretarlo con fuerza – te quiero, Sam – susurró a su oído con ternura.

\- Lo sé, también te quiero, Dean.

En el fondo Sam amaba con locura a todas y cada una de las personalidades de Dean, incluso Morris y sentiría un vacío terrible si alguna de ellas de pronto desapareciera para siempre. Le hubiera gustado que Dean pudiera comprender eso, pero si alguna vez lo mencionaba, Dean estaría celoso e iracundo, por lo tanto generaría una tensión en su relación. Simplemente Dean jamás entendería que aquellos "espíritus" eran una parte de sí mismo, una parte fundamental de su ser. Pero por otro lado, el Dean adulto siempre sería el primero y el más importante en su vida y si alguna vez todas las personalidades desaparecieran, Sam estaría feliz de saber que su pareja no sufriría más por ello.

Entraron los tres al auto nuevamente, con Bobby al volante y ambos jóvenes en la parte trasera, hablando de temas sin sentido que ayudaran a Dean a calmar un poco sus nervios. Después de una hora de conducción el mayor se quedó dormido en los brazos de Sam, quien se aferraba nervioso a su cuerpo, temeroso de lo que sucedería una vez estuviesen en casa de John Winchester. Le preocupaba la clase de recuerdos que traería para Dean, los cuales podrían provocarle un ataque de pánico. Temía su propia reacción al ver el objeto de su odio, la persona que había hecho tanto daño al hombre que amaba, temía la reacción de John, temía que quisiera apartarlo de Dean para siempre.

\- Estamos cerca – la voz de Bobby interrumpió sus pensamientos – tal vez deberías despertarlo.

\- Dean, escuchaste eso, pronto llegaremos – sacudió su hombro levemente para conseguir que despertara sin asustarlo.

Dean gimió suavemente y sus parpados revolotearon despiertos, se incorporó lentamente y miró confundido el interior del auto – No puede ser – dijo con voz ronca y varonil – no de nuevo.

\- Parece que el Dean que conocemos está de vuelta ¿me equivoco? – preguntó Bobby desde el asiento delantero, mirando por el retrovisor los ojos asustados del chico mayor.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Dean, intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración.

\- Sólo unas cuantas horas, cada vez te ausentas menos tiempo, creo que estás ganando la batalla – dijo Sam en un intento por animarlo. Odiaba ver esa mirada llena de tristeza en los ojos verdes del mayor.

\- ¿Quién era esta vez? – preguntó temeroso de que hubiese sido Morris quien tomara el control y atemorizara a Sam o a su tío.

\- Sólo era el niño, Dean, está bien, todo estuvo bien.

\- Sí, es un chico encantador – agregó Bobby, incapaz de soportar la mirada herida y preocupada del chico que aunque acaba de conocer, despertaba en él el deseo de protegerlo, tal vez por el amor que su sobrino sentía hacia él o el hecho de conocer su terrible y trágica historia.

\- Está bien, Dean, te prometo que tendremos mucho tiempo juntos y tendrás muchas oportunidades de despertar a mi lado en los próximos años, no tienes que preocuparte por unas cuantas horas pérdidas.

Esperaba que Dean enfureciera y comenzara a refutar de nuevo con sus argumentos pesimistas, pero en su lugar se encontró asintiendo con calma, aun con la decepción marcada en sus bellas facciones, pero tranquilo.

\- Lo sé – susurró en voz baja cerca del oído del menor– Papá sabrá como curarme y de no ser así encontraremos una manera de hacerlo. Pronto seré normal y vamos a ser felices, lejos de lo sobrenatural y lejos de la locura.

Sam sintió su pecho constreñirse, Dean estaba lleno de esperanza y se aferraba a ella como su único aliciente ¿se suponía que este era el momento de decirle que eso no sucedería, que tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con eso porque jamás se curaría? No conocía mucho acerca del trastorno, pero si tenía alguna posibilidad de curarse, no sería de la manera en que Dean tenía planeado.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el coche de Bobby se detuvo en frente de una casa grande, con un jardín precioso y una cerca de madera, el típico hogar perfecto para una familia, pero lo que más les sorprendió fueron las personas que se hallaban en el jardín; una mujer joven no mayor de 32 años, corriendo alegremente tras un pequeño niño de unos seis o siete años, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones que gritaba y reía sin parar. Tras ellos corría un hombre mayor, quizás de unos cincuenta y tantos, de cabello oscuro como el del pequeño pero cubierto por algunos cabellos plateados al igual que la barba de unos cuantos días que comenzaba a crecer en su rostro.

El primer pensamiento de Sam fue que Duncan les había dado la dirección equivocada, pero al ver la mirada en el rostro de Dean, supo que estaban en el lugar correcto.

\- Papá – susurró al borde de las lágrimas, pero Sam no podía descifrar si eran a causa de la alegría o quizás todo lo contario.

.

.

 **Muchas Gracias por leer!**

 **por favor dejen comentarios, me gustaría saber si aún alguien sigue esta historia y le gustaría que continúe.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dean no podía creerlo, en frente suyo se hallaba su padre, el hombre al que no veía en cinco años, el hombre que siempre esperó que entrara por la puerta de aquel sucio manicomio para sacarlo de allí, el héroe en el que nunca dejó de creer. Lucía igual que la última vez, con la excepción de una barba de varios días que cubría su fuerte barbilla y unas profundas ojeras que hundían sus ojos marrones. Pero lo peor de todo era que reía, tenía una familia y estaba feliz, demasiado feliz para tener un hijo enfermo desaparecido, un hijo al que debió haber ayudado hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Dean ¿estás listo? ¿quieres que hablé con él primero? – preguntó Sam, pero Dean no estaba escuchando, demasiadas emociones corrían por sus venas ahora mismo.

Las voces susurraban en su cabeza "no vayas" "date la vuelta y no regreses nunca" "no debes acercarte." Miles de imágenes bombardeaban su mente, imágenes que no comprendía; la mirada triste de su padre, sus ojos llenos de decepción, la vergüenza en su mirada, incluso el terror y el asco, tal vez recuerdos de diferentes momentos de su vida, pero no podía recordarlos realmente.

Sus manos temblaban, su piel sudaba a pesar de que estaba helado, quería arrancarse los ojos y no volver a ver esa mirada nunca más. Tenía miedo, quería regresar al motel o a algún lugar donde estuviese a salvo, tal vez en los brazos de Sam o en ningún lugar en absoluto.

\- Dean, intenta calmarte, respira conmigo – Sam le instruyó cómo respirar y cómo concentrarse en su voz como tantas veces en el hospital, alejando el pánico, pero aun sin lograr evaporar su temor – así es, lo estás haciendo bien. Tal vez esto es demasiado para ti. Bobby ¿podrías llevarlo a otro lugar? Yo hablaré con su padre.

\- ¡No! – exclamó el mayor, apartándose bruscamente de los brazos de Sam – puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo.

\- Dean, tal vez deberías escucharlo – dijo Bobby, pero de pronto tres golpecitos en su ventana con un sobresalto atraparon la atención de las tres personas presentes en el auto.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, señores? – preguntó cortésmente John Winchester, quien ahora estaba a centímetros del rostro de Bobby.

La reacción de Dean fue inesperada, de repente recobró el valor apartándose de Sam, abrió la puerta del auto y saltó a la vista de su padre.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó con los ojos humedecidos y casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Dean? – preguntó confundido el hombre, mirando al otro de pies a cabeza. El chico frente a él ahora era ahora un hombre, había recuperado un poco de peso y se veía más saludable, pero por lo demás no lucía demasiado diferente, sólo un poco más maduro – Estás aquí… no esperaba verte.

\- Por supuesto que no esperabas verme, no esperabas que lograra escapar de ese maldito manicomio donde me encerraste – dijo Dean, escupiendo veneno con cada palabra. Todos habían pensado que Dean estaría feliz de ver a su padre de nuevo, que correría directo a sus brazos al verle, pero algo de repente había cambiado.

\- Sarah, toma a Joey y espérame adentro – John Winchester ordenó a la mujer y al niño que miraban consternados la escena a unos pocos metros de distancia. La mujer obedeció y pronto ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta principal – Dean yo…

\- Está bien, Papá, entiendo; tenías una familia de la cual nunca me hablaste y yo era un obstáculo entre ustedes, sólo un estorbo… comprendo – dejó escapar una risa llena de amargura. Sam intentó posar su mano sobre el hombro del mayor para intentar calmarlo u ofrecerle consuelo, pero Dean en medio de su ira no dejaría que lo tocara.

\- Dean, por favor cálmate, estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, déjame explicártelo – dijo su padre con voz tranquila, buscando lograr que se tranquilizara.

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé que regresaras? Pensé que encontrarías una cura y regresarías para sacarme de allí, pero pasaron cinco años y nunca recibí una visita, ni siquiera una llamada… y todo porque estabas feliz, criando a un niño normal, al chico que nunca pudiste tener ¿no? –las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos y correr libremente por sus mejillas, pero no se permitiría llorar, no quería que su padre viera su debilidad. Sam estaba detrás suyo muriendo de ganas por intervenir, pero aquella era una conversación que Dean y su padre debían tener sin interrupciones – está bien, comprendo, por fin tienes una familia, una esposa y un hijo… una vida normal, la cual nunca podrías tener conmigo, entiendo.

\- ¿Qué? Dean, Joey no es mi hijo ¿eso pensaste? Ni siquiera vivo aquí, sólo me estoy quedando por unos cuantos días.

\- ¿Qué es ella entonces? ¿tu novia?

\- No, nada de eso.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron con esperanza - ¿me lo juras? – de pronto sonó más como el niño pequeño que el Dean adulto.

\- Lo juro y te prometo que voy a explicártelo todo con más calma si me lo permites – por fortuna Dean pareció calmarse y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de vergüenza por el malentendido antes de asentir – Dios, Dean, no imaginas lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Estoy tan feliz de verte, ven aquí.

Abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo, quien dudó unos instantes antes de atreverse a corresponder al gesto. Sam habría pensado que John Winchester estaba siendo un hipócrita, que sólo fingía estar feliz de haberse reencontrado con su hijo si no fuera por las lágrimas sinceras que brillaban en sus ojos y las manos temblorosas que se aferraban con fuerza al chico, como si no quisieran soltarlo nunca. Incluso pudo ver que posaba un beso en la cabeza despeinada de su hijo.

\- Qué les parece si vamos a algún sitio tranquilo y tenemos una agradable charla los cuatro, estoy seguro de que todos tenemos mucho que explicar – dijo Bobby interrumpiendo el momento emotivo entre padre e hijo cuando este comenzó a volverse demasiado largo e incómodo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, síganme, mi casa está cerca de aquí –sugirió John apartándose gentilmente de los brazos de su hijo.

ooOoo

Después de un muy incómodo y silencioso viaje donde Sam se debatía entre romperle el cuello a John o darle el beneficio de la duda, se detuvieron frente a una casa grande de ladrillo, algo sucia y descuidada, pero acogedora de cierta manera. El mayor de los Winchester los invitó a pasar, disculpándose por el polvo y el desorden, pues no había estado en casa durante un buen tiempo. Los cuatro hombres tomaron asiento en los viejos sillones, Sam y Dean juntos en el sofá, Bobby en el sillón junto a su sobrino y John en otro sillón a la izquierda de Dean, justo en frente de Bobby.

\- ¿Por qué no comienzas presentándome a tus invitados? – preguntó John mirando a los hombres con desconfianza, mas su hijo no pareció notarlo.

\- Papá, él es Sam Campbell y su tío Bobby. Sam es… bueno, él es mi novio – dijo con nerviosismo, tomando con fuerza la mano de Sam.

\- ¿Disculpa? – por un segundo la ira y la desconfianza se reflejaron aún más afilados en los ojos oscuros de John.

\- Sé lo que debe estar pensando, pero en verdad amo a Dean – intervino el menor antes de que el hombre sacara conclusiones apresuradas – no es mi intención aprovecharme de él, lo juro, sólo quiero ayudarlo.

\- ¿Tienes la más mínima idea acerca su condición?

\- Lo sé, hemos convivido por más de un mes y créame que no es ningún impedimento.

\- Es cierto, Papá - intervino Dean - Sam me ha ayudado más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo y se ha preocupado por mí… incluso más que tú. Si no fuera por él nunca habría escapado de ese maldito manicomio donde me encerraste y aún estaría allí sentando como un idiota esperando ser rescatado.

\- Dean, las cosas no son como piensas.

Sam suspiró, al menos el tema de su relación se había postergado, al igual que la parte en la que John le partía el rostro en dos por atreverse a tocar a su precioso hijo, pero ¿en qué momento había dejado de ser un hijo olvidado para ser lo más preciado en la vida de John? Sin duda Sam ansiaba escuchar la explicación que el hombre tenía para ofrecerles y esperaba por su bien que fuese lo suficientemente convincente.

\- ¡Entonces explícame! ¿por qué me dejaste allí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme en estos cinco años? Se suponía que debías encontrar la manera de alejar los espíritus de mi cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso me abandonaste, me dejaste sufriendo allí para disfrutar a solas de tu vida. ¡Yo confié en ti, Papá!

Era difícil ver cómo Dean manejaba la situación, pasando del miedo a la ira en un instante, pero tenía que dejar que Dean obtuviera las respuestas que necesitaba y dejara salir todos esos sentimientos que lo abrumaban, aunque tuviese dificultad para controlar sus emociones.

\- Dean, no lo entiendes, hay muchas cosas que has olvidado. Las cosas no sucedieron de la manera en que lo recuerdas. Sucede que has vivido cosas horribles y ahora sufres las consecuencias.

\- John – advirtió Sam con tono severo, sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

\- Déjame, Sam, Dean tiene que saberlo, de lo contrario nunca cambiará.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que haces lo correcto? – preguntó Bobby. Había muchas cosas que no conocía acerca de Dean y sabía que no tenía voz ni voto en aquella conversación, pero se preocupaba por el chico aunque poco lo conocía.

\- ¿De qué demonios están hablando? De repente siento que todos ustedes me están ocultando algo – dijo Dean con nerviosismo, su voz temblaba y sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza a las de Sam.

\- Escucha Dean – John se detuvo dudoso, sin saber cómo proseguir, sin saber cuáles serían las palabras apropiadas para destruir la vida de su hijo sin que doliera demasiado – crees que somos cazadores, que tu cuerpo es poseído por espíritus y que te dejé hace cinco años con la promesa de encontrar la forma de expulsarlos ¿verdad? – Dean asintió – pero ¿te has detenido a pensar que es una locura? ¿Que los monstruos o los fantasmas quizás no existen en realidad y que tal vez algo está mal con tu cerebro?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! sé que no estoy loco, recuerdo que cazábamos juntos desde siempre ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿por qué lo cuestionas ahora?

\- John – interrumpió Sam nuevamente – tal vez Dean no necesite saber esto.

\- Déjame intentarlo Sam, tal vez sea la solución.

\- ¿Alguien va a decirme de qué demonios están hablando? – Dean gritó lleno de ansiedad a la vez que golpeaba la mesa de café con impaciencia.

\- Cálmate, Dean, tienes que escuchar con calma lo que voy a decirte.

\- Tal vez lo haría si fueras al grano.

John suspiró y sonrió con tristeza a su hijo antes de continuar – sé qué piensas que todas esas cosas son reales… los monstruos, los demonios, los fantasmas… pero no lo son, Dean, sólo dentro de tu mente.

\- Papá… yo… no entiendo – su voz temblaba al igual que sus labios al pronunciar las palabras - ¿no lo recuerdas? Lo viajes largos por carretera, los casos que resolvimos, todas las personas que ayudamos.

\- No, Dean, eso nunca ocurrió. Nunca nos hemos movido de este estado. El único monstruo que conociste era humano, te hizo vivir un infierno y por eso preferiste crear un mundo de fantasía donde estuvieras a salvo.

\- ¡No! – gritó sintiendo crecer el pánico - ¡lo recuerdo todo! y se siente tan real - se levantó de su asiento sintiendo como si el sofá comenzara a tragarlo – tienes que estar loco, no hay nada mal conmigo, tú eres quien ha perdido la cabeza.

Una sonrisa retorcida llena de pánico y locura surcó el rostro de Dean, quien comenzó a reír mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, tambaleándose. Sam nunca lo había visto de esa manera y debía reconocer que tenía miedo, miedo por Dean. Lentamente se levantó y caminó en dirección al mayor.

\- Dean, cálmate por favor – suplicó Sam, intentando aproximarse.

\- Sam, tienes que decirle que no estoy loco, tienes que decirle que me crees.

\- No estás loco, Dean, es sólo que la vida ha sido cruel contigo y eso ha alterado tu mente.

\- ¿Tú también? ¡dijiste que me creías! ¿estabas fingiendo? – su voz sonaba llena de dolor y decepción, demasiado desgarradora para soportarlo.

\- Dean, en verdad lo siento, sabía que te enfadarías y realmente te amo, no soportaría que me dejaras por esa razón.

\- Eres un mentiroso.

Sam atrapó a Dean cuando sintió sus rodillas debilitarse y su garganta cerrarse, impidiendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones. Lo ayudó a sentarse lentamente en las escaleras y lo abrazó con fuerza, besando su frente con ternura.

\- Tranquilo – susurró a su oído con voz tranquila – sólo respira, tal como te enseñé ¿recuerdas? todo va a estar bien.

Dean obedeció y se permitió recuperar el aliento, aferrándose a Sam como si fuese lo único que lo mantuviese anclado a la realidad.

\- Papá, por favor dime que estás mintiendo – suplicó con voz cansada aún en los brazos de Sam.

\- Sabes que nunca te mentiría acerca de esto – murmuró, acercándose a su hijo y posando su mano sobre su rodilla en forma de consuelo.

\- Entonces Duncan tiene razón… con respecto a lo que tengo – John asintió.

\- Sufres de amnesia, hijo, no puedes recordar ciertas cosas de tu vida, cosas que tú mismo decidiste olvidar porque eran demasiado dolorosas para aceptarlas, por eso tu mente creó esos recuerdos falsos para llenar los espacios en blanco… De hecho habíamos tenido antes esta conversación, hace algunos años.

\- No lo recuerdo...

\- La última vez que nos vimos no fue hace cinco años, fue hace mucho menos. No recuerdo en qué momento comenzaste a olvidar y a reemplazar los recuerdos con estas fantasías, pero cuando te dije que no eran reales, te enfureciste, entraste en pánico y me atacaste. Después de eso la culpa comenzó a atormentarte y por eso tu mente decidió olvidar que tuvimos esa conversación, aun así tenías un ataque de pánico cada vez que me veías, pensé que te estaba haciendo daño así que decidí dejar de visitarte. Pensé que sería mejor que me olvidaras también, pero eso nunca sucedió.

\- ¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarme de ti, Papá? ¿Cómo pudiste querer lo hiciera? ¡Eras lo único que tenía!

\- Nunca fui el padre del año, Dean, no te protegí cuando debía y por eso estás así.

Dean apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza al obligar a su cerebro a recordar aquello tan importante que había olvidado y que había cambiado su vida para siempre.

\- ¿Entonces nunca podré curarme? Tendré que vivir así para siempre, sin saber quién soy, sin saber lo que es real.

\- Tal vez no. escucha, todo este tiempo estuve investigando, sentía que el hospital no hacía lo suficiente para ayudarte. Ese chico Duncan era demasiado condescendiente contigo, pero no te llevé a otro lugar ya que ustedes dos parecían tener un vínculo, así que te dejé allí mientras consultaba con otros expertos. Escuché una teoría que sugería que si lograbas recuperar los recuerdos perdidos, las personalidades podrían integrarse y entonces estarías curado.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa y un poco esperanza, sintiendo que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez Dean aún tenía algo a lo que aferrarse para sobrevivir.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso, Dean? –dijo Sam con alegría – aún tenemos esperanza, si John te cuenta lo que sucedió tal vez eso te ayude a recuperar tus recuerdos.

\- Tú fuiste quien decidió olvidar, Dean – añadió su padre – está en tus manos si decides recordar, sólo basta con desearlo.

Las voces en su mente gritaban "basta" "no lo escuches" "está equivocado" "sólo busca hacerte más daño" pero Dean estaba decidido a recordar si eso suponía una cura. No importaba si nunca había sido un cazador, si no sabía aun lo que era real, todo lo que quería era ser normal de nuevo y vivir una vida feliz al lado de Sam y su padre.

\- De acuerdo, estoy listo – dijo, aunque su mano aún se aferraba con fuerza a las de Sam sin idea de qué esperar a continuación.

\- Tal vez debería irme – dijo Bobby antes de que John comenzara su relato. Sentía que la vida de Dean era algo demasiado íntimo para que un extraño la escuchara, aún más si hablaba de un pasado lleno de abusos y humillaciones.

\- No, Bobby – lo detuvo Dean cuando el hombre se encontraba a un paso de la puerta – puedes quedarte, eres de la familia.

El viejo sonrió con ternura y tomó asiento en el suelo cerca de Sam, palmeando la rodilla de Dean para hacerle saber que apreciaba el gesto y que lo apoyaría a través de todo. Dean captó el mensaje silencioso y le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa. John sonrió también, aunque sólo fue una sonrisa nerviosa, se dirigió hasta un estante en el otro lado de la sala de estar, donde tomó un libro grande y viejo antes de acercarse de nuevo a su hijo, envuelto de manera protectora en los brazos de Sam.

\- Antes de llegar aquí, me preguntaste quienes eran las personas con las que me encontraste ¿verdad? Bien… ellos son Sarah y su hijo Joey, pero por supuesto no los conoces, no los conocí hasta después de que fueras internado – John se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir – Joey no es mi hijo ni nada por el estilo; es mi nieto.

\- ¿Mi hijo? – preguntó incrédulo el rubio, desde luego no recordaba haber tenido un hijo durante los primeros años de su adolescencia.

\- No, tampoco es tu hijo…. Es tu sobrino, el hijo de tu hermano.

\- ¿Hermano? – hasta donde recordaba siempre había sido hijo único y la palabra descartaba a Sarah como su hermana ¿entonces de quién hablaba John? ¿acaso lo había olvidado o nunca lo conoció? - no tengo un hermano ¿o sí?

\- Desearía que no. Jonathan Winchester ¿ese nombre te suena familiar?

Dean no pareció reconocerlo pero los ojos de Sam se ampliaron al escuchar el nombre del monstruo al que todas las personalidades temían y repudiaban. Sam siempre había pensado que se referían al padre de Dean, pero ahora comprendía que el nombre "Jonathan" pertenecía a su hermano, al igual que las iniciales "J.W"

\- Fue nombrado Jonathan en mi honor. Tu madre tenía la esperanza de que fuese igual de protector y responsable que su padre, pero se equivocó con ambos, en especial con Jonathan.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? – se sentía terrible el no poder recordar a alguien tan importante en su familia y sería aun peor si descubriera que trataba de un hermano menor. Recordaba que siempre quiso tener un hermanito, alguien con quien jugar y a quien proteger del mundo entero.

\- No es como piensas, Dean. No era un hermano amoroso o protector, era un monstruo y tardé mucho en darme cuenta de ello. Ustedes nunca se llevaron bien y solía pensar que era a causa de la diferencia de edad. Jonathan es 10 años mayor y nunca estuvo muy feliz con la idea de tener un hermanito a esa edad, pensaba que serías una carga y que arruinarías nuestras vidas, pero Mamá y yo pensamos que sólo estaba celoso y que te aceptaría cuando nacieras y creímos que así había sucedido.

Abrió el enorme libro, revelando un viejo álbum de fotos, justo en la página donde una mujer de cabello rubio sostenía a un pequeño de unos dos años en su regazo y a su lado un niño de doce años miraba disgustado a la cámara, arruinando la alegría que reflejaba la fotografía. En otra de las fotos, algunos años más tarde, podía verse a un pequeño Dean de unos 8 años, con el cabello rubio y el rostro salpicado de pecas, siendo abrazado por un joven de 18 años, de cabello negro como el de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre, demasiado alto o tal vez Dean era demasiado pequeño, aunque por lo que podía ver en otras fotografías tal vez era de la misma altura que Sam. Esta vez era el joven quien sonreía y el pequeño quien miraba disgustado a la cámara.

\- Este es Jonathan – indicó su padre – y esta era tu madre, pero creo que a ella la recuerdas bien ¿no? – Dean no respondió, en su lugar apartó la mirada, incapaz de mirar al joven de las fotografías, había algo de reconocimiento en sus ojos y John pensó con ilusión que su hijo comenzaba a recordar, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría antes de romperse y cuánto más tardaría para volver a unir las piezas.

\- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó Dean, sintiendo surrealista el recuerdo donde su madre se quemaba clavada en el techo de su habitación.

\- Estabas a punto de cumplir cuatro y jugabas en el jardín con una pelota, de pronto la pelota resbaló de tus manos y rodó hasta la carretera, corriste tras ella sin darte cuenta que un autobús pasaba en aquel momento, hubieras muerto si tu madre no hubiera corrido para salvarte…. Lastimosamente ella perdió la vida.

Los ojos de Dean estaban abiertos con horror y sintió la bilis hacer su recorrido hasta su garganta – ¡No, no, no! – exclamó con desesperación – es mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa…. Todo por una maldita pelota, no me extraña que me odies…Oh Dios, ni siquiera sé qué pensar de mí mismo en este momento.

\- Dean, escucha. Yo nunca te culpé de su muerte, sólo eras un niño pequeño, ni siquiera tenías cuatro años ¿cómo podrías saber lo que sucedería? Estoy orgulloso de Mary porque murió como una heroína, como una madre que amaba a su pequeño y quisiera que pudieras verlo de esa manera, no quiero que te culpes por su muerte ¿de acuerdo? – Dean asintió aunque no parecía muy convencido.

\- Yo nunca te culpé… pero tu hermano sí lo hizo, tenía 14 en ese entonces y la muerte de tu madre lo golpeó bastante fuerte…. a todos nosotros. Caí en una terrible depresión y perdí mi empleo, desde ese entonces todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Perdí la casa, el auto y todo nuestro dinero. Luego tuve que trabajar tiempo extra para recuperarlo, así que mientras que yo trabajaba, tu hermano se hacía cargo de ti.

…. Te quejaste varias veces de que tu hermano era malo contigo, pero nunca te creí, de hecho te reprendí por ello; te dije que no tenía dinero para pagar una niñera, así que tenías que obedecer a tu hermano… yo confiaba en él y estaba convencido de que no te haría daño nunca… pero como puedes ver me equivoqué.

… comenzaste a cambiar, cada vez más tímido, más reprimido, tan lleno de resentimiento conmigo y con tu hermano, pero nunca me decías una palabra, siempre evitabas hablar conmigo. No tenías amigos ni salías con chicas y tus notas en la escuela eran terribles. Pensé que todo era a causa de la adolescencia sumada a la ausencia de tu madre y de nuevo lo dejé pasar, hasta que un día cuando estabas cerca de cumplir 18 años, me desperté con el sonido de un grito proveniente de la habitación de tu hermano, subí corriendo temiendo lo peor, pero lo que encontré fue peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar: estabas inclinado sobre él, sosteniendo un cuchillo en tus manos, lo mirabas con tanto odio, como si en verdad quisieras matarlo y ambos luchaban por el control del arma. Tuve que intervenir y entre ambos logramos quitar el cuchillo de tus manos, pero seguías gritando y pateando como un loco, tan lleno de ira, dudo que pudieras reconocerme o que fueras consciente de lo que hacías.

… Tuve que golpearte para conseguir que te calmaras… fue de la única manera, y cuando abriste tus ojos y viste la sangre de tu hermano en tus manos parecías tan confundido. No tenías idea de cómo habías llegado allí o lo que habías hecho, te veías tan asustado que no pude enfadarme contigo e inmediatamente supe que algo malo te pasaba. Esa misma noche Jonathan se fue de la casa, dijo que eras un peligro para ambos y que no se quedaría a esperar que nos asesinaras. Yo estaba tan confundido que permití que se fuera, sabía que no era tu culpa aunque nunca te disculpaste o mostraste arrepentimiento.

La mirada de Dean era de terror puro, pero no interrumpió el relato de John aunque ahora más que nunca temía ser un peligro para las personas que amaba. Esa noche casi había matado a su propio hermano y quien sabe que podría hacerle a Sam o a su padre mientras dormían. Tal vez había sido una pésima idea el escapar del hospital psiquiátrico.

\- Al día siguiente te llevé al psiquiatra, el hombre enlistó un montón de enfermedades mentales que podrían estar afectándote. Sugirió que fueras internado para darte el diagnóstico correcto y encontrar la manera de hacer que mejoraras y allí fue cuando te llevé al hospital psiquiátrico. Te hubieras resistido sino fuera porque tenías un miedo terrible a lastimarme. Primero pensaron que tenías trastorno bipolar, luego esquizofrenia, pero cuando de la nada surgieron otras personalidades supieron lo que en verdad te sucedía. Cuando te dieron el diagnóstico correcto supieron que la causa había sido el abuso, pero por supuesto te negabas a hablar, hasta que comenzaron a acusarme y a sospechar que abusaba de mi propio hijo…. Entonces para protegerme tuviste que confesar la verdad y así nos enteramos de que había sido tu hermano.

Una parte de Dean quería suplicar que se detuviera, que había tenido suficientes explicaciones por un día, pero otra parte de él estaba ansioso por escuchar los recuerdos que había olvidado, aunque doliera tanto escucharlos. Estaba seguro de que si Sam no estuviese allí sosteniendo sus manos se habría derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Al principio me negué a creerlo – continuó John – dijiste que desde que tenías 9 tu hermano se metió en las drogas, que siempre había sido malo contigo pero hasta ese entonces nunca te había golpeado y en cuanto más crecía su adicción más violento se ponía. Gracias a su adicción perdió su empleo, pero nunca me lo dijo, en su lugar comenzó a vender tu cuerpo para ganar dinero y comprar más drogas; te obligó a revolcarte con cientos de hombres sin importarle lo que pudieras sentir al respecto y te amenazó o te sobornó de alguna manera para que no dijeras nada. Así continuó casi hasta que cumpliste 17 y fuiste lo suficientemente mayor para oponerte a ello.

… nunca había visto las cicatrices hasta ese entonces… cortes, quemaduras, mordidas… todo fue tan impactante y nunca me había sentido tan culpable en toda mi vida. No podía creer que hubiera permitido que algo así te sucediera justo en mis narices y que Jonathan pudiera hacer algo semejante… Dean, lo siento tanto, sé que no es algo que pueda perdonarse, estuve ausente durante toda tu vida, cuando más me necesitabas y luego como un cobarde simplemente hui… pensaba que no era digno de estar contigo, que te hacía daño mi presencia, que lo mejor sería que me olvidaras y vivieras una vida ficticia pero feliz… pero me doy cuenta de que sólo estaba siendo un cobarde y estaba escapando de mi responsabilidad. No sabes cuánto lo siento hijo, si hubiera sido un buen padre y te hubiera prestado la atención que merecías, eso jamás habría ocurrido y no estarías sufriendo tanto. Entiendo si decides odiarme, de cierta manera lo merezco.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, donde nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que Dean diera su veredicto. La expresión del chico era de dolor y angustia pura, por lo demás no era posible identificar sus emociones con respecto a su padre a través de ese par de cristales verdes. En realidad todos se hallaban impactados; John no había entrado en detalles, pero la historia les había dado una idea de lo mucho que chico había sufrido durante toda su vida y el dolor que ahora mismo debía atravesar.

\- ¿Dónde está Jonathan ahora? – preguntó Sam al darse cuenta de que Dean no diría nada.

\- Está en prisión, justo donde debe estar.

Con eso Dean tuvo suficiente. Se apartó de los brazos de Sam y corrió hasta el baño más cercano antes de caer de rodillas y dejar salir todo el contenido de su estómago. Sam se puso de pie para correr tras él, pero Dean había cerrado la puerta.

.

.

Gracias por leer! espero que el capitulo no haya sido demasiado confuso.

muchas gracias a ChaveChave y a Brenda por sus comentarios, en verdad me animaron a continuar. Aunque por cierto, no falta mucho para el final. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Pasaron al menos 30 minutos y Dean aún no salía del baño, no se escuchaba ningún sonido que indicara que estaba allí y los presentes comenzaban a preocuparse.

\- ¿Dean, estás bien? – preguntó Sam tras tocar suavemente la puerta, de nuevo sin obtener respuesta – vamos, hombre, estoy preocupado, todos lo estamos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, revelando los ojos rojos e hinchados de Dean y su figura temblorosa. Aun se veía pálido y de aspecto verdoso, pero ya no parecía que fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, de hecho parecía más tranquilo – estoy bien – murmuró con voz ronca y apagada – sólo necesito descansar, ha sido demasiada información por un día y estoy agotado.

\- Dean, siento habértelo dicho todo de esta manera – intervino John con la culpa y la preocupación reflejadas en su rostro – sé que debe ser horrible para ti, pero sabes que todo esto lo hago por tu bien.

\- Papá ¿podemos no hablar más de esto? De verdad no quiero escuchar más, estoy confundido, cansado y sólo quiero dormir por el resto de mi maldita vida si eso está bien contigo.

John suspiró, exhalando el exceso de emociones contradictorias que oprimían su mente y sin decir más, guio a su hijo escaleras arriba, siendo seguido de cerca por Sam. Se detuvo al final del pasillo y lentamente abrió la puerta para revelar una enorme habitación con una cama doble, un enorme espejo, un armario de madera, un escritorio y muchos afiches de bandas de rock clásico, las bandas favoritas de Dean… incluso había un estante lleno de cintas de bandas de rock y un reproductor de casete.

\- Esta es tu habitación – dijo John sonriendo con ternura – tenía la esperanza de traerte de vuelta algún día y por eso la decoré como sé que te hubiera gustado años atrás.

Una pequeña lágrima casi invisible escapó de la esquina del ojo de Dean, quien se apresuró a secarla antes de que los demás lo notaran y se preocuparan aún más. Estaba feliz de saber que su padre no lo había olvidado, que había pensado en él durante todos esos años, que aún lo amaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Estaba feliz de estar lejos del hospital, en un lugar al que podía llamar hogar… o al menos debería sentirse feliz, pues la tristeza y el dolor de saber su verdadera historia arruinaban lo que debía ser un gran momento, un gran reencuentro y una nueva vida.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, Dean – dijo su padre mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto fraternalmente amoroso.

\- Yo también – intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos.

Dean entró en su nueva habitación sin poder evitar compararla con las paredes blancas y vacías del hospital psiquiátrico, sintiéndose extraño al no encontrarse con las rejas metálicas y la pequeña cama cubierta con sábanas blancas. Cerró las cortinas para dejar la habitación en penumbras, bloqueando las luces de las lámparas que iluminaban las calles y se dejó caer sobre el colchón cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

\- ¿Podrían cerrar la puerta al salir? – preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo bajo el escrutinio de Sam y su padre que aunque no podía verlos, sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en él.

\- Dean…

\- Está bien, Sam, quiero estar solo, por favor.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres hablar… ya sabes….

\- Lo sé, lo sé, voy a estar bien, sólo dame algo de tiempo.

\- De acuerdo – respondió sin ganas, lo único que quería en ese instante era acurrucarse junto a Dean, hacerle saber que estaba allí para él y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no podía si Dean no le impedía acercarse.

\- Estaremos abajo, hijo – dijo John sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz – llámame si necesitas algo.

Ambos hombres dedicaron una última mirada a la figura que reposaba acurrucada en la cama, antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse con pasos dudosos. Abajo les esperaba Bobby, sentado de nuevo en el sillón, con los codos reposando en las rodillas y las manos masajeando sus sienes.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó al ver a ambos hombres bajar por las escaleras.

\- No lo sé –respondió Sam, dejándose caer a su lado con un suspiro, demasiado agotado física y mentalmente, si él se sentía de esa manera, no quería imaginar cómo debía sentirse Dean en aquel momento – parece deprimido… y cómo no estarlo después de escuchar semejante historia, incluso yo me siento perturbado.

\- Espero que esté bien – posó una mano sobre la rodilla de su sobrino – si logra recordar tal vez sea una buena noticia, tal vez John Winchester tenga razón y esa sea la clave para que al fin se recupere.

\- O tal vez eso lo destroce – sugirió Sam con voz temblorosa.

John se sentó a su lado y les ofreció un trago, el cual no pudieron rechazar, lo necesitaban como el agua después de haber escuchado la verdadera historia de Dean, sin demonios, vampiros u hombres lobo, pero plagada de monstruos aún peores.

\- Escuchen – comenzó John sin despegar la mirada de la copa temblorosa en sus manos – en verdad quiero agradecerles por cuidar de mi hijo cuando yo no estuve allí para él. Si Sam no lo hubiera seguido quién sabe qué hubiese podido sucederle y si Dean jamás hubiera escapado estoy seguro de que estaría destrozado en ese manicomio… aun esperándome. Pensé que estaría bien, que era mínimamente feliz allí, que estaba mejor sin mí… pero me equivoqué, de nuevo me equivoqué, no puedo dejar de equivocarme cuando se trata de mi hijo… de ambos hijos. Nunca supe cómo ser un padre y lo eché todo a perder, arruinando la vida de mis hijos.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la casa. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia Sam le habría ofrecido alguna palabra de consuelo, pero John tenía razón, una gran parte de la culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros y si hubiese sido un buen padre, Dean estaría sano y quizás sería feliz… pero en ese entonces John estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta del sufrimiento al que diariamente se sometía su hijo menor o el dolor y la adicción de su hijo mayor que más tarde se combinaron para convertirse en maldad pura y Dean tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de ese odio, de esa maldad, y el descuido de su padre. Creció solo, sin nadie a quien acudir en busca de ayuda, sin juegos ni risas infantiles, lidiando con problemas y abusos que un niño jamás debería experimentar. ¿Cómo podría sentir compasión por John Winchester cuando había sido culpable de arruinar la vida de la persona que amaba? ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo aunque el dolor, la culpa y el arrepentimiento parecían devorarlo vivo?

\- No voy a decir que no fue tu culpa, no voy a mentir – dijo Bobby cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo – pero entiendo que nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser un padre; algunos aprenden con el transcurso del tiempo, pero otros simplemente nunca aprenden. Sé que perdiste a tu esposa y eso te destrozó, perdiste todo lo que te impulsaba a ser un buen padre y delegaste esa responsabilidad a tu chico mayor, que aún era demasiado joven y no sólo tuvo que lidiar con la pérdida de su madre sino también la de su padre y sin poder darse al dolor, ganó una responsabilidad que nunca debió ser suya. Causaste un daño terrible en esos chicos, John, pero tienes suerte de que aún hay tiempo para enmendar esos errores… tienes a Dean, que aún te ama a pesar de todo…sólo no seas un idiota y vuelvas a echarlo a perder, tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno, no la desperdicies.

\- Tienes razón – respondió John con lágrimas reprimidas brillando en sus ojos oscuros - aunque dudo que Dean siga amándome después de saber la verdad. Debe odiarme en este momento, sin embargo haré lo que esté a mi alcance para enmendar los errores que cometí con él… Pero a Jonathan dudo que pueda perdonarlo algún día.

Y Sam estaba de acuerdo. Aunque Bobby parecía justificar sus acciones, Sam estaba seguro de que Jonathan no merecía el perdón de nadie. Tal vez había sufrido también, la pérdida de sus padres y el adquirir una nueva y enorme responsabilidad habían destrozado su joven mente, pero sólo un idiota decidiría culpar a un niño de cuatro años y elegiría hacerle semejante daño.

\- Jonathan no merece tu perdón, ni el de Dean, ni el de nadie – dijo al fin sin poder ocultar más sus pensamientos – espero que se pudra en la cárcel y que se arrepienta a diario por lo que hizo.

\- ¡Sam! – amonestó su tío.

\- Está bien, entiendo – intervino John – me alegra que estés aquí para apoyar a Dean, si no fuera por ti, no sé qué sería de él.

Una leve sonrisa torcida se marcó en su rostro, sintiendo la ironía de la situación. Había ido allí pensando que entraría en una discusión con John Winchester, pero jamás esperó encontrarse con lo que en verdad halló, jamás esperó reunir de esa manera las piezas del pasado de Dean. Así el rompecabezas estaba casi completo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó John con tono neutro.

\- Nada, lo siento. Es sólo que no esperaba que aceptaras tan fácilmente nuestra relación. Pensé que estarías disgustado conmigo por haber permitido que Dean escapara, por haberlo elegido a pesar de su condición, por ser un hombre. Son cosas que un padre a veces puede malinterpretar, pero me alegro de que las cosas no hayan sucedido de esa manera.

John sonrió y palmeó el hombro del chico de manera amistosa – no puedo negar que estuve disgustado al principio. Siempre supe que Dean era gay, después de todo nunca lo vi salir con ninguna chica y aprendí a aceptar eso con el tiempo, así que ese nunca fue el problema, pero cuando te vi con él, lo primero que pensé era que no tenías idea de lo que hacías, tenía miedo de que descubrieras los problemas de mi hijo y que decidieras alejarte; Dean siempre ha sido emocionalmente frágil, así que eso lo destrozaría más que cualquier otra cosa… pero cuando vi la forma en que te miraba y cómo le devolvías la mirada, me di cuenta de que te había juzgado mal. Creo que le has ofrecido más apoyo del que yo podría brindarle jamás y que en verdad lo amas, así que por el contrario estoy agradecido por eso.

\- Creo que yo también te juzgué mal – admitió el menor - te debo una disculpa.

\- Estamos bien, hijo, no hay ningún problema. Debemos permanecer juntos por Dean, ahora mismo nos necesita – Sam asintió de acuerdo, intentando mostrar una sonrisa– bien, ahora si me disculpas, debo llamar al hospital para informar que Dean está aquí – con eso se retiró dejando a Sam y a su tío acompañados de un pesado silencio.

\- Puedes irte a casa si quieres – sugirió a Bobby - quiero decir, en la mañana. Yo me quedaré con Dean.

\- Está bien, quiero quedarme. No estás bien, hijo, y no voy a dejarte solo con esto.

Sam sonrió con gratitud, sintiéndose afortunado por contar con el apoyo de su tío, quien siempre había sido más como una figura paterna y hacía que a veces olvidara que había crecido sin un verdadero padre a su lado.

Ambos terminaron su copa de Whisky antes de decidir que habían tenido suficiente por un día. John les ofreció una habitación para ambos, pero Sam la rechazó, quería cerciorarse de que Dean estuviese bien y John no pudo oponerse a la idea, si su hijo le permitiría a alguien acercarse ese sería Sam y sólo Sam.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, siendo recibido por el silencio y la oscuridad. Podía sentir la tristeza y el dolor flotando en el aire y la quietud proveniente de la cama. Levantó con cuidado las sábanas y se metió en la cama procurando no despertar a Dean, si es que había logrado quedarse dormido. El chico no protestó, no dijo nada, no dio señales de vida más que su respiración fuerte y agitada, indicando que estaba aún despierto.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Dean? – susurró a su oído mientras envolvía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Estaré bien – se acurrucó en su pecho, aspirando su aroma, intentado absorber su calor – me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Siempre – besó su frente con ternura – estoy aquí para lo que sea que necesites.

\- Lo sé… descansa – dijo, aun sabiendo que ninguno de los dos lograría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Sam despertó temprano en la mañana con el olor del café y el tocino, su estómago rugía hambriento y su garganta estaba seca. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, buscando encontrarse con el rostro sereno de Dean, pero se encontró en su lugar con una cama fría y vacía. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada en estado de alerta, hasta escuchar el sonido de la ducha fluyendo y el leve vapor que comenzaba a escapar por debajo de la puerta del baño. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, mirando al techo, preguntándose cómo sería la actitud de Dean esa mañana, si habría logrado asimilar su historia o si el dolor sería aún más grande ahora que su mente estaba clara.

Después de largos minutos escuchó el agua dejar de correr y segundos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a Dean, cubierto por sólo una toalla alrededor de sus caderas delgadas, rodeado por vapor caliente. Su cabello húmedo pegado a su frente casi cubría sus ojos tristes e hinchados, tal vez había llorado o tal vez no había dormido en absoluto.

\- Buenos días, solecito – saludó con voz cantarina, como si nada hubiese ocurrido anoche - ¿dormiste bien? Al menos eso parecía ya que hacías gemidos raros con la garganta… espero que hayas estado soñando conmigo ¿eh?

\- Eeh…. Buenos días, Dean – saludó con confusión, preguntándose si quizás todo había sido sólo un mal sueño.

\- Oye te ves terrible – comentó Dean con preocupación - ¿te sientes bien, Sammy?

\- Estoy bien ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Bien, perfectamente, tal vez una ducha y un buen desayuno te ayuden a quitar esa horrible cara de agotamiento y traigan un poco de color a tus mejillas. Anda, aún hay agua caliente, te veo abajo.

Con eso terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación con pasos firmes y despreocupados, toda la tensión parecía haber dejado su cuerpo y Sam sintió por un segundo el alivio de saber que Dean era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba… o quizás estaba ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿pero por qué hacerlo frente a Sam? Debía saber que estaba allí para apoyarlo, para ayudarle a superarlo todo, lo último que quería era hacer que se sintiera cohibido y reprimido.

Tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en la ducha, ansioso por estar con Dean y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en completo orden, se apresuró a secarse y ponerse ropa limpia antes de bajar al comedor donde todos se hallaban tomando el desayuno. John y Bobby charlaban tranquilamente mientras Dean devoraba su desayuno en su habitual salvaje manera. Todo parecía estar bien, tan bien que era sospechoso.

\- Hey, Sammy, no tardaste nada ¿seguro que tomaste un baño? – preguntó Dean con expresión de disgusto.

\- Por supuesto, sólo que no veo la necesidad de tardar más de una hora.

\- Buenos días, Sam ¿te unes a nosotros? – preguntó John con una sonrisa, al parecer feliz de saber que su hijo estaba bien y sin rastro de resentimiento hacia él. Bobby también parecía aliviado ¿acaso Sam era el único que sospechaba de su comportamiento?

\- Estaba pensando… ya que estamos todos juntos podríamos almorzar afuera en algún restaurante, muero de ganas por una hamburguesa y tenemos que celebrar nuestro reencuentro ¿qué dicen?

Todos miraron a Dean, sorprendidos por la invitación, pero no parecían sospechar nada malo, por el contrario su padre sonrió y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron. Sam sabía que algo malo sucedía pero no quería arruinar el momento para Dean y su familia, por lo tanto decidió que sería mejor hablar de ello más tarde.

\- Creo que es una excelente idea – respondió John - y ya que todos vamos a quedarnos aquí por un buen tiempo, deberíamos hacer juntos las compras.

Todos asintieron, especialmente Dean, quien parecía tan emocionado como el primer día antes de llegar. Los hombres mayores subieron para asearse, dejando a la pareja a solas a cargo de los platos. Dean tarareaba alegremente mientras lavaba la vajilla, mientras tanto Sam lo miraba fijamente a la vez que sus manos secaban suavemente la loza fina, de seguro aquella que sólo utilizaban en ocasiones especiales, como esa.

\- Dean ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? – se atrevió al fin a preguntar.

\- Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo; estoy fuera de ese asqueroso manicomio, al fin soy libre, estoy en casa, tengo a Papá y te tengo a ti ¿qué más podría desear? ¿acaso es un pecado querer disfrutar un poco?

\- ¡No! no quería decir eso. Sólo me preocupa que estés ocultándome algo, eso es todo.

\- Vamos, no seas paranoico, Sammy, sabes que nunca te he ocultado nada, estoy bien, de verdad y me gustaría que te relajaras un poco.

\- Está bien– respondió con un suspiro cansado – pero estoy aquí para cuando desees hablar ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo – sonrió con gratitud antes de continuar con su oficio.

Al terminar, Dean subió a su habitación para cambiar su camiseta húmeda por una lo suficientemente decente para salir. Bobby se encontraba afuera ayudando a podar el césped mientras John limpiaba el polvo del suelo y los muebles de la casa que había permanecido deshabitada durante meses y lo último que quería era que su hijo o sus invitados terminaran enfermando a causa de la suciedad. Sam aprovechó entonces la ocasión para acercarse a John y hablar con él a solas.

\- Creo que Dean está ocultando algo – fue directo al grano, Dean pronto volvería a aparecer y necesitaba discutir con John a solas sin que el rubio se enterara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó John, dejando de lado sus actividades.

\- Ayer estaba devastado y hoy actúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido ¿te parece eso normal?

\- Creo que ha tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar y seguramente ha decidido que no quiere pensar más en ello. Tal vez sólo quiere relajarse y disfrutar un poco.

\- O tal vez quiere ocultarnos sus verdaderas emociones, tal vez no quiere mostrarse débil ante ti o quiere evitar que nos preocupemos. Creo que sólo está fingiendo y que en el fondo está destrozado… esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacerle saber que estamos a su lado y que no está mal mostrar lo que siente.

\- Escucha, Sam, no creo que ese sea el caso. Creo que Dean está cansado de darle vueltas al asunto y quiere evitar pensar en él, no podemos obligarlo a asimilar todo tan pronto, debemos darle tiempo. Hablará cuando quiera hablar y sólo cuando se sienta preparado para ello.

\- Sí, claro, porque funcionó tan bien la última vez – respondió Sam con tono irónico, escupiendo ira al hablar – ¿te das cuenta de que es lo mismo que decidiste cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal con tus hijos? Si te hubieras preocupado por buscarlos en lugar de esperar a que ellos vinieran a ti, las cosas nunca hubieran sucedido de esa manera.

\- Escucha, Sam - comenzó el mayor con tono de advertencia, sintiendo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia – no pienso permitir que me faltes al respeto en mi propia casa….

\- ¿Está todo bien? – la voz de Dean desde la base de las escaleras interrumpió la discusión, haciendo que ambos hombres se apartaran al instante. Al menos John intentó simular que todo estaba bien, mientras la expresión de Sam seguía siendo rígida y enojada.

\- Está todo bien, nada de qué preocuparse, hijo – palmeó su espalda con cariño antes de dejar la habitación, no sin antes dirigir a Sam una mirada de advertencia, indicándole que él era el padre de Dean y por lo tanto el único que podía tomar decisiones con respecto a él.

\- Sam – comenzó Dean una vez que la espalda de su padre desapareció de su vista – sé que no te agrada Papá, pero por favor ¿podrías intentar llevarte bien con él? O al menos fingir ¿quieres? Esto es importante para mí.

\- Sí, Dean, lo siento – en realidad no lo sentía, pero no quería darle a Dean otra razón para preocuparse – es sólo que hemos pasado por mucho últimamente y el estrés está comenzando a afectarme.

\- Entiendo, pero todo está bien ahora, Sammy – era lo que siempre decía, pero nunca escuchaba sus propias palabras. Se inclinó para besar a Sam en los labios, sintiéndose seguro y tranquilo en sus brazos, esperando que el menor se sintiera de la misma manera al estar en los suyos.

ooOoo

Un poco más tarde del medio día, tal como lo habían planeado, decidieron ir a almorzar al restaurante favorito de John, el cual estaba seguro de que a su hijo le encantaría, pues servían las mejores hamburguesas con queso. Decidieron también que irían en el auto de John y Dean estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría al ver el impala 67, el cual había sido más un hogar que un simple auto. Todos sus buenos recuerdos estaban en sus asientos y al volante, así que fue completamente involuntario cuando recorrió la superficie negra y brillante con sus dedos y habló palabras de amor y consuelo a los retrovisores, sin importarle las burlas de los demás.

La expresión de alegría en el rostro de Dean se ensanchó cuando le dio la primera mordida a su hamburguesa y se bebió casi la mitad de su cerveza, los gemidos de placer que escapaban de su garganta eran casi orgásmicos, aún más cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- No imaginan cuanto tiempo estuve fantaseando con este momento – murmuró con la boca llena, sin preocuparse por los modales – no comía una hamburguesa desde hace años y ni hablar de la cerveza.

En realidad Dean había comido una hamburguesa hacía un poco más de un día, pero por supuesto no lo recordaría ya que era el niño quien tenía el control del cuerpo en aquel entonces y aunque lo había disfrutado no compartía el espacio con los recuerdos gratos de Sam.

\- Me alegra que te gusten, hijo, puedes tener las que quieras de ahora en adelante – los ojos de Dean se iluminaron, pensando en todo lo que quedaba por hacer con su nueva libertad.

\- También tenemos que probar la pizza – sugirió lleno de emoción – tenemos que ir a nadar, a correr, a comer un helado, ir al cine... y ya se nos ocurrirán más cosas ¿qué dices, Sammy?

\- Todo suena estupendo, Dean, no puedo esperar – pero no sonaba tan emocionado como debía. Estaba confundido, no sabía si Dean ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones o simplemente todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior había significado poco para él.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sammy? No suenas muy feliz – preguntó Dean, su sonrisa resplandeciente desvaneciéndose en una expresión preocupada.

\- Estoy bien, te lo dije, sólo estoy cansado y un poco tenso, pero te prometo que haremos todo lo que quieras, tienes todo el derecho y el poder de elegir en donde será nuestra próxima cita.

El joven sonrió de nuevo con los ojos brillantes de emoción y Sam no pudo resistirse a devolverle la sonrisa y tomar su mano entre las suyas.

\- No sé cómo te sientas al respecto pero tal vez quieras conocer a Sarah y a Joey, son buenas personas y siempre han querido conocerte ¿qué dices? – dijo John, deseando que su hijo aceptara y formara parte de la familia que siempre había deseado, pero en su lugar Dean lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Quién es Sarah? ¿Tu novia? – preguntó Dean con tono burlón, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- La chica con la que me encontraste ayer, te hablé de ella ¿lo recuerdas?

\- No ¿debería?

\- Por supuesto que deberías – exclamó comenzando a sentir los nervios crecer y la mirada de "te dije que algo malo ocurría" de Sam no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué la hace tan importante? Dime ¿es tu chica? Es un poco joven para ti, de hecho podría ser tu hija, pero si la quieres no soy nadie para oponerme.

\- Dean, eso no es gracioso, ya basta.

Dean se sobresaltó ante el tono de advertencia de su padre y miro confundido a su pareja.

\- John, creo que en verdad no lo recuerda – intervino Bobby sintiéndose mal por la mirada confundida y atemorizada en esos ojos esmeralda que segundos antes brillaban de alegría.

\- ¡Maldición, Dean! Tienes que recordar… Sarah estuvo con tu hermano, y Joey es tu sobrino, son familia, te hablé de ellos, tienes que recordarlo.

\- John, no lo presiones – lo defendió Sam, sintiendo las manos de Dean comenzar a temblar entre las suyas.

\- Estoy seguro de que no tengo un hermano – dijo Dean con nerviosismo, dejando de lado los restos de su hamburguesa – no sé de qué demonios estás hablando, Papá, seguramente estás enloqueciendo pero podemos arreglarlo, podemos encontrar una bruja o un curandero, alguien sabrá que hacer al respecto.

\- Dean ¿qué no entiendes? ¡No existen tales cosas! No eres un maldito cazador, eres simplemente un chico enfermo que fue abusado por su hermano y no vas a mejorar si no pones un poco de tu parte.

\- ¡Ya basta John! – gritó Sam, golpeando la mesa, sin importarle que los vasos se volcaran y derramaran su contenido en el suelo, pero tenía que golpear algo si no quería acabar golpeando el rostro del Padre de Dean.

En aquel momento todas las personas en el restaurante miraban a su mesa, murmurando en voz baja y Dean podía sentir el peso de sus miradas llenas de lástima, molestia o burla, claramente habían escuchado las palabras de su padre y no podía soportar quedarse allí un minuto más sintiéndose como un demente, sintiéndose tan humillado. No dijo nada, no gritó, no reprochó, sólo le dedicó una mirada llena de ira a su padre antes de alejarse con pasos firmes y apresurados y se metió al Impala, esta vez en el asiento trasero, lo más alejado posible de John. Sam lo siguió e intentó calmarlo, pero Dean no respondió ni a él, ni a Bobby, ni a su padre.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que exageraste allí, verdad? – preguntó Bobby de camino a casa, sentado en el asiento junto a John, observando a los chicos en silencio ocupando el asiento trasero – no tenías que humillar al chico frente a todas esas personas.

\- Entré en pánico ¿de acuerdo? Estaba preocupado porque MI hijo de pronto parece haber olvidado la conversación de toda una noche.

\- ¿Y crees que es su culpa? Es lo que hace la gente con su trastorno, simplemente olvida cosas, no tenías que ser un idiota al respecto.

\- Tú no entiendes, necesito que Dean recuerde, el necesita recordar, de lo contrario nunca va a recuperarse.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si él no quiere recordar? ¿qué pasa si tu "cura" en realidad le está haciendo más daño? ¿siquiera lo has considerado?

\- Oigan ¿de verdad creen que es necesario hablar de eso justo aquí? – preguntó Sam, señalando con sus ojos a Dean, quien parecía ignorarlos por completo, con la mirada fija en la ventana y una expresión de total neutralidad. Ambos hombres compartieron miradas antes de decidir guardarse sus comentarios, mordiendo sus propios labios para no romper en sarcasmos e insultos el uno contra el otro.

Al llegar a casa, Dean fue el primero en bajar del coche. Bruscamente abrió la puerta principal y con pasos furiosos subió las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo. No escuchó la voz de su padre suplicándole que platicaran o la suave voz de Sam pidiéndole que lo dejara entrar, simplemente encendió la música a todo volumen y no volvió a mostrarse durante el resto del día, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena.

.

.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

La música estridente proveniente de la habitación de Dean, dejó de escucharse alrededor de las 11:00 pm una vez que todos los presentes se cansaron de insistir. No importaban sus esfuerzos, sus palabras, sus súplicas, Dean no abriría la puerta, ni siquiera a Sam, lo cual nadie podía comprender ya que el culpable de su enojo era John y sólo John, pero al parecer estaba tan molesto que no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. De esa manera era imposible para ellos identificar las emociones de Dean, si era la tristeza, la ira, el miedo o la confusión lo que lo agobiaba y Sam sentía su propia angustia y preocupación crecer con cada minuto que pasaba sin saberlo.

Se vio obligado a dormir en el sofá sin lograr conciliar el sueño, esperando escuchar los pasos de Dean sobre el piso de madera o alguna otra señal que le indicara que aún estaba allí y que no escaparía en medio de la noche. Aunque sabía que se trataba de un miedo absurdo ¿a dónde iría de todos modos? ¿Regresaría al bosque o al manicomio? El lugar de Dean estaba allí, con su familia, sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio, después de todo permaneció en soledad durante 5 años y no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención por parte de los demás.

La mañana llegó sin que Sam se diera cuenta, no sabía a ciencia cierta si había logrado dormir algunas horas o simplemente había caído en un trance hasta el amanecer. Se levantó lentamente para estirar sus músculos doloridos, se lavó la cara en el fregadero y preparó café para todos los hombres que aún descansaban escaleras arriba. Cuando la mitad de su café desapareció y llegó a su estómago concediéndole una pizca de consciencia, escuchó las fuertes pisadas en el segundo nivel y la voz suave de John Winchester.

\- Dean ¿estás despierto, hijo? – no escuchó respuesta y si la hubo no fue positiva, pues John continuó hablando con la misma preocupación en su voz – ya es tiempo de que hablemos, sé que es temprano pero no podemos posponerlo más tiempo. Dean, quiero que me perdones, quiero pedirte perdón pero no puedo hablar contigo si no abres la puerta. Creo que somos lo suficientemente adultos como para sostener una conversación seria ¿no lo crees? … Dean… - se hizo un prolongado silencio antes de que John decidiera rendirse – bien, estaré esperando abajo en caso de que quieras desayunar.

Pero pasaban las horas y Dean aún no se presentaba. Al final Sam no pudo soportarlo más, quería darle a Dean el tiempo que considerara necesario pero no podía seguir permitiéndolo si eso seguía prolongándose durante demasiado tiempo y además atentaba contra su salud. Así que sirvió el desayuno de Dean en una bandeja y subió hasta su habitación llamando desde afuera.

\- Dean, soy yo. Sé que debes estar hambriento así que te preparé el desayuno.

\- No tengo hambre – se escuchó desde adentro y Sam estaba feliz de escuchar una respuesta, una señal de vida por parte de Dean, una prueba de que le escuchaba.

\- Vamos, hombre, tienes que comer algo o vas a enfermarte.

\- Me importa una mierda.

\- ¡Dean! – reprendió Sam – maldición, puede que no te importe pero a mí sí y a Bobby y a John ¿me escuchaste? Y no vamos a permitir que te quedes allí encerrado por el resto de tu vida.

\- Sólo déjame dormir un poco más ¿es demasiado pedir?

\- Son las 11:30 am. Creo que ya has dormido suficiente. Vamos, Dean, tenemos que hablar.

\- Dios, cómo odio esa frase – respondió después de un largo silencio – de acuerdo, está abierto.

Sam suspiró de alivio y se preguntó por qué no había intentado antes simplemente abrir la puerta, pero de igual manera sabía que no era correcto invadir la privacidad de Dean.

Se las arregló para sostener la bandeja con una mano y abrir la puerta con la otra; adentro lo recibió la oscuridad, la luz del sol apenas se filtraba por las esquinas de la pesada cortina que cubría la ventana, aun así era posible distinguir la figura que reposaba en la cama, acurrucada entre las sabanas.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sam con voz suave, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

\- Cansado – respondió con un gruñido – al parecer todos se han aliado en mi contra para no dejarme descansar.

Sam sonrió y sin preguntar antes abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz radiante iluminara la habitación. Dean gruñó molesto y se cubrió los ojos con las sábanas, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, haciendo pensar al menor que tal vez hubiese sido mejor dejarlo descansar un poco más.

\- Pensé que habías tenido suficiente tiempo para descansar – respondió con una sonrisa arrepentida – además quería verte… ya comenzaba a extrañarte.

La expresión de Dean se suavizó un poco y el fantasma de una sonrisa intentó formarse en sus labios, pero no dio resultado – lo sé y lo siento, Sammy, pero estoy bien, de verdad. Lamento haberte dejado afuera.

\- Está bien, Dean, no estoy enojado, sólo estoy preocupado por ti.

Dean sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja y bebió la mitad del vaso, gruñendo de placer al sentir su garganta y sus labios secos refrescarse – así que… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – nuevamente parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría.

\- De lo que ocurrió ayer en el restaurante – se sentó en la cama junto a Dean, acariciando sus tobillos cubiertos por las sábanas.

\- Sí, eso fue muy extraño ¿Papá está bien?

\- Sí, siempre lo ha estado.

\- Yo no diría eso, ayer estaba actuando muy extraño – agregó como si no comprendiera la indirecta en la afirmación de Sam.

\- Dean… – comenzó, sin saber cómo continuar.

\- Está bien – repitió por enésima vez – está bien, Sam, voy a hablar con él, todo va a estar bien.

\- No es a mí a quien debes decir eso.

\- ¿eh? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¿En verdad no recuerdas lo que dijo John el día en que llegamos?

\- ¿Qué parte exactamente?

\- Tu historia, la historia que olvidaste, tu hermano…tu madre…

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Recuerdo que ustedes dos tuvieron una acalorada discusión acerca de mí; Papá estaba furioso porque pensó que querías aprovecharte de mí y tú estabas aún más furioso con él por haberme abandonado, al final Bobby intervino y ustedes llegaron a un acuerdo y yo aún estoy planeando perdonar a Papá… algún día. No recuerdo nada acerca de un hermano perdido ni nada por el estilo.

\- Por favor, Dean, sé que estás mintiendo, te conozco.

\- No quiero ofenderte, Sammy, pero no llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente para que estés tan seguro de ello… y no estoy mintiendo, no sé qué demonios está pasando con ustedes aquí, antes yo era el loco y ahora parezco ser el único cuerdo.

\- Dean, por favor, sé que puedes recordar, no entiendo por qué insistes en fingir que no es así ¿quieres olvidarte de lo qué pasó? ¿es eso? ¿sientes que es demasiado para ti? ¿es porque tienes miedo?

\- ¡Maldita sea, Sam! Sólo deja de hacer tantas preguntas absurdas – gritó con desesperación, lanzando las sábanas al suelo y levantándose de la cama, dispuesto a salir de allí de ser necesario. Estaba descalzo y semidesnudo, pero poco le importaba - ¿qué parte de "no sé de qué demonios hablas" no entiendes?

\- Ninguna, Dean, porque estoy seguro de que puedes recordar, sólo esfuérzate un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa ¿estaba Dean admitiendo que podía recordar? – Dean…

\- Escucha, Sam ¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué es lo quiero? Sé que piensas que es lo mejor para mí, que si puedo recordar entonces automáticamente estaré curado, ¿pero qué pasa si esos recuerdos me hacen más daño que la enfermedad misma?

\- ¿Qué no ves, Dean? Eres miserable ahora mismo, no tienes el control total de tu cuerpo, olvidas cosas, te confundes, eres inestable y tienes miedo todo el tiempo aunque trates de ocultarlo… y lo odias, odias lo que eres ¿en verdad crees que estás mejor así?

\- Sí, tienes razón, soy miserable y odio lo que soy ¿pero qué puedo hacer, Sam? Dime qué demonios tengo que hacer – gritó desesperado, lleno de furia y dolor, sintiendo la sangre caliente circular en sus oídos, quemando su rostro, su pecho y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

\- ¡Recordar! Eso es lo único que tienes que hacer, si dejas de temerle tanto a esos recuerdos entonces un día llegarán a ti, poco a poco y tendrás tiempo suficiente para asimilarlos.

Una risa descabellada escapó de lo más profundo de Dean, sus hombros temblaban y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - ¿qué no entiendes, Sam? Puedo recordarlo todo, recuerdo cada maldita cosa y lo odio, lo odio aún más que saber que no poseo el control de mi cuerpo.

\- Oh por dios, Dean – el rostro de Sam palideció y sintió quedarse mudo - ¿desde cuándo?

\- Desde que escuché la historia de Papá, desde que vi las fotos en el álbum, desde que desperté a la mañana siguiente. Pensé que quería recordar, pero ahora todo lo que quiero es olvidar y seguir como antes.

\- No puedes querer eso, Dean. Lo has dicho todo el tiempo, que todo va a estar bien, deberías escucharte de vez en cuando. Este dolor que estás sintiendo no va a quedarse para siempre, va a hacerse más y más soportable, sólo tienes que ser fuerte.

Intentó acercarse a Dean, tomarlo entre sus brazos y besar su cabello, pero el mayor se apartó, demasiado desesperado y emocionalmente inestable para soportar el contacto físico. Sabía que John y Bobby estaban de pie del otro lado de la puerta temerosos de irrumpir, podía ver sus sombras bajo la puerta, pero estaban mejor allí en silencio, sin alterar aún más a Dean.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente, Sammy, ya estoy cansado – se sintió terrible al ver los labios de Sammy temblar y las lágrimas comenzar a caer como cascadas transparentes a través de sus mejillas bronceadas, pero tenía que sacar a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos o al final lo aplastarían.

\- Entiendo ese sentimiento, Dean, lo entiendo perfectamente, lo sentí antes de conocerte, pero aprendí a luchar… por ti…. Sólo por ti ¿podrías hacer lo mismo por mí?

Dean pareció considerarlo, sin embargo tras largos segundos sacudió la cabeza negativamente – lo siento, te amo, te amo demasiado, Sammy, pero no puedo… no quiero.

Sam se sintió herido, se sintió rechazado, frustrado, asustado, desesperado, pero lo reconfortaba un poco el hecho de que Dean no estuviese pensando con claridad, pues sus emociones estaban alteradas y todo lo que tenía que hacer era lograr que entrara en razón.

\- Pero todo está bien ahora – insistió Sam - ya lo malo pasó y todo lo que queda es el recuerdo, pero ellos ya no pueden herirte.

\- Sí pueden, lo siento como si hubiera ocurrido ayer; recuerdo el desprecio de Jonathan, la indiferencia de Papá, la pérdida de Mamá… dios, fue mi culpa y por eso todos me odiaban, ella era tan buena, tan perfecta y yo simplemente la maté.

\- Dean, sabes que no fue tu culpa.

\- Tal vez no fue intencional pero sé que entiendes lo que siento, si hubiera sido intencional no sentiría esta culpa, lo que sólo lo hace mucho peor. Jonathan me recordaba todo el tiempo que había sido mi culpa, que había arruinado su vida y la de Papá, que debí haber muerto en ese accidente, que me odiaba, que todos lo hacían. A veces, sólo a veces actuaba como un hermano mayor y eso me confundía aún más, a veces se disculpaba, decía que lo sentía con esos ojos llenos de arrepentimiento, pero cuando tenía un mal día, al llegar a casa se desquitaba conmigo, me decía cosas horribles y yo terminé creyéndole.

El mayor se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sentado en el borde de la cama cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos. Sam se inclinó frente a él, acariciando sus rodillas desnudas, pero no dijo una palabra, quería que Dean se desahogara, que sacara a flote esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban y esos sentimientos de los que nunca habló y ahora envenenaban su mente.

\- Quise decírselo a Papá pero o bien nunca me creyó o no le importó lo que sucediera conmigo – continuó Dean con la voz quebrada – dijo que no tenía dinero para pagar una niñera y que era demasiado joven para dejarme solo en casa, así que tenía que obedecer a mi hermano en todo y aprender a soportarlo… y lo intenté, lo juró que lo intenté durante años. Eso hasta que Jonathan cayó en las drogas. Siempre estaba deprimido, siempre se estaba lamentando, así que no me sorprendí cuando comenzó a drogarse, pero a partir de ese momento todo se volvió mucho peor. Comenzó a golpearme por cualquier razón y me obligaba a ocultar los cortes y los moretones, me hizo pensar que sería peor para Papá si se lo decía y lo último que quería era arruinar aún más su vida, amaba a Papá y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo.

… Pero luego cuando no tenía más dinero para comprar drogas, se le ocurrió una idea "brillante" vender al tonto de su hermano para favores sexuales a cambio de dinero para comprar drogas y ayudar a Papá con la otra mitad del dinero. Como sabrás el negocio fue un éxito, Papá pensó que había encontrado un empleo y estaba orgulloso de mi hermano, sin darse cuenta de cuanto sufría yo en ese entonces… siempre fui invisible para él.

… Esos hombres eran mucho más crueles que Jonathan, eran violentos y depravados, pero a nadie le importaba… ni siquiera a mí. Pensaba que la vida me estaba haciendo pagar por lo que le hice a Mamá y que merecía cada parte de ello.

\- ¿Aún piensas eso? – interrumpió Sam, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber qué tan delicada era la situación de Dean.

\- Lo dudo mucho. Aun siento la culpa y me siento terrible, pero no defiendo lo que hicieron esos hombres y mucho menos mi hermano… ni siquiera defiendo a Papá. Era sólo un niño ¿cómo podía merecer algo así? – cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos - ¿sabes? A veces Jonathan compartía sus drogas conmigo y me encantaba, era la única manera en que podía escapar de la realidad. Nunca me hice un adicto como él, pero esperaba con ansias mi parte del pago, sentía que trabajaba por ellas y por Papá y eso me daba un poco de satisfacción… viéndolo de esa manera no era tan malo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cuándo se detuvo, Dean? ¿alguna vez lo hizo?

\- Cuando tenía 16 conseguí un novio, no lo amaba en realidad pero me trataba mejor que cualquier persona que conocía y era todo lo que necesitaba. Un día había bebido demasiado y estaba tan cansado de todo que terminé hablándole acerca de mi hermano, pensé que me juzgaría y que me dejaría, pero nunca lo hizo. Este chico tenía muchos amigos, eran personas increíbles, así que unieron fuerzas y lograron que mi hermano se detuviera… sé que ellos lo golpearon y amenazaron con decírselo a la policía o en el peor de los casos matarlo si no me dejaba en paz de una vez… yo no estuve allí, pero me hubiera encantado ver eso. Odiaba a Jonathan, aún lo odio y me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo hubiera golpeado… pero él era un gigante y yo era sólo un chico.

\- También me hubiera gustado ser yo quien lo pusiera en su lugar, pero me alegra saber que alguien lo logró a tiempo – murmuró Sam, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Dean, haciéndole saber que no lo juzgaba por absolutamente nada, que después de escucharlo lo amaba y lo admiraba tanto como antes o incluso más.

\- Intenté matarlo, Sam, no era consciente de lo que hacía pero tomé un cuchillo de la cocina y quise cortarle la garganta. Me sentí mal por Papá, por el miedo, el dolor y la decepción que vi en su rostro, pero nunca me sentí mal por mi hermano… él podía ser un monstruo pero nunca intentaría matarme, dudo que él me odiara tanto como lo odio a él.

\- ¿Te sientes culpable? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No, aún quiero matarlo y me siento terrible por la persona en qué me convertí, tan lleno de odio… pero no me siento mal por Jonathan, de hecho me alegra que esté pudriéndose en la cárcel y espero que muera allí donde jamás tenga que verlo.

\- Eso no te hace una mala persona, Dean – insistió Sam – de hecho pienso igual que tú, también lo odio, es completamente natural lo que sientes. Él es el monstruo, no tú, tú sólo eres humano.

\- No me importa quién es el maldito monstruo, simplemente ya he tenido suficiente. Recuerdo cada golpe, cada cosa, aún siento las manos asquerosas de esos hombres sobre mí, a cada segundo, Sammy ¿puedes imaginar lo que se siente? Preferiría no sentir nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces simplemente vas a suicidarte? - preguntó con la ira y el miedo en su voz.

\- Parece una buena solución – admitió – incluso tú lo has pensado.

\- ¡Maldición Dean! – gritó con desesperación, sintiendo por primera vez el deseo de golpearlo – es cierto que solía pensar de la misma manera, pero eres más fuerte que eso, Dean, tienes que intentarlo, estamos juntos en esto.

\- Entonces ven conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó con horror, suplicando internamente por que hubiese entendido mal.

\- Ven conmigo, saltemos de un puente o dispárame en el cráneo, lo que sea.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el puño de Sam conectó con la mandíbula de Dean, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer en el colchón con los ojos verdes abiertos con horror. Sus manos se apresuraron a sujetar la zona dolorida y sus labios se separaron sin lograr articular una palabra. Sam respiraba de manera irregular, su rostro estaba enrojecido por la furia y las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, el dolor en sus ojos era demasiado para que Dean pudiera soportarlo, así que prefirió apartar la mirada. Podía escuchar a su padre tocando la puerta y llamando con preocupación, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar o a moverse.

\- Cómo te atreves – murmuró Sam con la voz quebrada, apenas capaz de hablar a través del enorme nudo en su garganta - cómo te atreves a pedirme que muera. Acabo de encontrar una razón para vivir y tú quieres destruirla ¿qué no ves que eres todo lo que tengo? Te necesito ¿acaso no te importa? ¿No valgo la pena lo suficiente para intentar continuar?

\- No es eso, Sammy… yo… tienes razón, no sé ni lo que digo, no quiero morir, no quiero que mueras, por fin tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz pero estoy tan asustado que estoy siendo un idiota. Lo siento – se acercó lentamente esperando que la barrera protectora de Sam desapareciera y envolvió al chico más alto entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba, sorprendido acerca de cómo una sola lágrima de Sam podía transformar su mente y hacerle entrar en razón – lo siento, no voy a ninguna parte, lo prometo.

\- Tampoco yo – susurró el menor en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de su piel – sé que antes sufrías porque no tenías a nadie, pero ahora me tienes a mí y no voy a dejarte nunca. Así que no vuelvas a sugerir algo tan horrible.

Permanecieron inmóviles, en silencio, disfrutando del reconfortante abrazo del otro durante largos minutos, dejando brotar el resto de las lágrimas acumuladas. Sam tenía razón, ya no estaba solo, ya no tenía que sufrir en silencio, ya no había nada que temer más que el veneno de sus recuerdos. No iba a ser fácil pero a partir ahora tendría que luchar, tendría que luchar por sanar, por Sam, para no tener que ver de nuevo las lágrimas llenas de dolor rodando por sus mejillas, para no verle de nuevo impotente, tan temeroso de perderlo, tendría que luchar por ser normal, para darle a Sam la felicidad de una vida tranquila, normal, sin preocupaciones más allá de la universidad y el lugar donde pasarían sus vacaciones… quería darle eso porque lo merecía… sólo esperaba poder lograrlo algún día.

\- Dios, me siento tan estúpido – dijo Dean rompiendo el encanto del momento con una risa sin humor. Sam lo miró confundido, secando su rostro y sus ojos con las mangas de su suéter – hace tan poco tiempo pensaba que era un cazador, que iríamos por el mundo cazando monstruos y salvando gente… estaba tan seguro de ello… aunque una parte de mí siempre supo que era una mentira. Es confuso, aún los recuerdos se mezclan y me cuesta saber cuáles son reales. Debiste haberme visto como un loco ¿cómo puedes soportar algo así? Verme tan roto, tan desquiciado, armando escenas de celos cuando simplemente estabas cuidándome, hablando de cosas imposibles que sólo los locos pueden decir.

\- Nunca me importó – admitió Sam – de hecho me gustaban tus historias, me gustaba oírte hablar de ellas y fingir que las creía sólo para hacerte feliz, era tierno verte celoso de ti mismo y créeme que amo a todas y cada una de tus personalidades porque son una parte de ti.

\- ¿Incluso a "Morris"?

\- Incluso cuando amenaza con matarme, pero sé que aunque actúe diferente, aun en el fondo eres tú y jamás me harías daño.

\- No recuerdo nada de lo que dice o hace, no puedo controlarlo, simplemente no soy yo, Sam, no deberías estar tan confiado.

\- Está bien, Dean, no es tan malo como piensas – besó su frente y sonrió con cariño.

La mirada de Dean se desvió de los ojos de Sam al par de sombras expectantes debajo de la puerta, susurrando en voz baja y desbordante de preocupación y decidió que ya habían esperado lo suficiente, al menos Bobby no merecía tanta incertidumbre. Con pasos lentos y aún temblorosos caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con los ojos llenos de impaciencia de Bobby y de su padre.

\- Pensamos que nunca abrirías – dijo John con una sonrisa temblorosa - ¿estás bien, hijo?

Dean asintió, podía sentir a Sam de pie tras su espalda casi rozando sus omoplatos y podía ver a John mirarlo, ordenando respuestas con su mirada.

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – preguntó con indiferencia. John tardó largos segundo debatiendo internamente su respuesta, antes de atreverse a hablar:

\- ¿Entonces recuerdas todo?

\- Todo.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – preguntó sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que debía decir.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Me siento como una mierda, Papá ¿tienes la más mínima idea de todo lo que tuve que sufrir? En silencio porque tenía que protegerte, porque pensaba que ese era mi deber y no al contrario.

\- Dean, yo…

\- Es muy tarde para decir que lo sientes, he soportado demasiado, Papá, debiste darte cuenta de que algo estaba mal con nosotros, si tan sólo te hubiera importado un poco… No enloquecí de repente, siempre tuve problemas pero nunca te diste cuenta, nunca me miraste, nunca intentaste hablar conmigo. Creíste que Jonathan era la única familia que necesitaba y ese fue el peor error que pudiste cometer, preferiste pasar tus días con una botella de licor en lugar de tus hijos. Mi hermano me culpaba de haber arruinado su vida, sin darse cuenta de que eras el culpable, te necesitábamos y nos diste la espalda, en especial a mí, y volviste a hacerlo cuando me abandonaste en ese manicomio, cuando más te necesitaba. Dime, Papá ¿fuiste más feliz todos estos años que estuviste sin mí?

Todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa. Era claro que Dean había guardado dentro de sí demasiados sentimientos que ahora necesitaba dejar salir, necesitaba expresarse, desahogarse, deshacerse de tanto veneno, pero aun así era doloroso y desgarrador escucharlo.

\- No fui feliz, Dean, sabes que no. Nunca he sido feliz desde que tu madre murió… y aunque murió como una heroína, sacrificándose por los que amaba, no hace que sea menos doloroso, aun me duele después de tanto tiempo. Pero no fue tu culpa, hijo, y no merecías perder a ambos padres, era mi deber protegerte y fallé miserablemente… dios, tu madre debe odiarme…al igual que tú. Tienes razón en todo, arruiné sus vidas, pero nunca fue esa mi intensión, créeme que me importas más que nada el mundo, eres todo lo que me queda y nada me haría más feliz que saber que me has perdonado… sin embargo tienes todo el derecho de odiarme.

Un sollozo sin lágrimas escapó de lo más profundo de Dean. Había llorado tanto que las lágrimas parecían haberse agotado, sus ojos estaban hinchados, enrojecidos y cansados, sus labios resecos y su rostro caliente, sin mencionar su nariz congestionada que cada vez le dificultaba más respirar y ocultar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Quería ser fuerte, mostrarse indiferente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que tanta fortaleza lo había destrozado, dejándolo roto y desquiciado.

\- No puedo odiarte, Papá, estoy enojado, muy enojado, pero no puedo, eres mi padre después de todo y tú y Sam son todo lo que me queda.

Tal vez Dean no saltaría a sus brazos y le diría que lo amaba, tal vez no volverían a ser una familia normal tal como había deseado, pero por el momento se conformaba con saber que su hijo no lo odiaba y que el resentimiento que guardaba, algún día desaparecería.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora entonces? Tienes el derecho de elegir lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, ya no voy a interferir.

La mirada de Dean se posó sobre Sam, justo detrás de su hombro y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de tomar su mano con firmeza y decisión.

\- Todo lo que quiero es hacer planes con Sam, estoy seguro de que él nunca me defraudará y estaré seguro a su lado. Hablaré con él y tomaremos una decisión juntos.

Sam sonrió, alegre de sentir a Dean suyo, como algo seguro, su razón de vivir dispuesto a planear un futuro a su lado. Bobby sonrió también, consciente de que de ello dependía la alegría y la salud mental de su sobrino… y John sintió romper su corazón, presintiendo que perdería a su ahora único hijo para siempre, pero con la esperanza de poder enmendar su error algún día y recibir el perdón de Dean.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

El viento soplaba con fuerza y las nubes negras se reunían en el cielo anunciando que una lluvia torrencial se avecinaba, pero poco les importaba, se sentían a gusto recostados en el césped, en la comodidad de los brazos del otro y lo mejor era que a causa del clima no había una sola alma alrededor que pudiese mirarlos con disgusto por su amor homosexual, pues al parecer había una nueva "ley" que prohibía que los amantes del mismo sexo demostraran su amor en espacios públicos por más pequeña que fuese la muestra de afecto.

Ambos se besaban sintiéndose realmente libres por primera vez desde que dejaron el hospital, sintiendo que un camino de amplias posibilidades se abría ante ellos para dar paso a un futuro brillante y lleno de esperanza. Las pesadillas aún invadían el sueño de Dean en las noches, aún más fuertes y frecuentes ahora que sus recuerdos habían regresado, pero Sam siempre estaba a su lado para calmarlo y ahuyentarlas, para asegurarle que ya todo estaba bien y que seguiría así de ahora en más.

Esa misma mañana había despertado, aterrorizado, confundido, sin la menor idea de donde se encontraba y esto había dado un susto de muerte a Sam y a John, en especial por el hecho de que la mera presencia de su padre le asustaba aún más. Sólo Sam logró hacer que se calmara, tomándolo entre sus brazos y frotando suavemente su espalda, dándose cuenta de que era Margaret a quien tenía entre sus brazos en lugar de Dean. La "chica" estaba feliz de saberse libre y pronto se sintió en confianza con Bobby y John, pero su dominio del cuerpo duró muy poco, lo cual alegró a los presentes quienes lo tomaron como una señal de que Dean mejoraba a pasos agigantados.

Cuando Dean estuvo en sus cinco sentidos -sin rastro de la angustia que siempre sentía tras perder el control- fueron a dar un paseo, condujeron el Impala, almorzaron en un restaurante y luego se tendieron en un campo solitario donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente, lejos del oído y la vista de los demás.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? – Comenzó Sam -Estamos aquí para hacer planes para el futuro, debe haber algo que desees hacer.

\- Sólo quiero estar contigo, lo demás me da igual.

\- Tal vez quieras ir conmigo a casa o prefieras quedarte aquí con tu padre – comentó, con la intensión de enlistar una serie de opciones para Dean – tal vez haya alguna universidad a la que quieras ir o algo que te guste hacer, tiene que haber algo que quieras para ti.

\- Bien, para empezar nunca terminé la secundaria y por lo tanto no puedo ir a la universidad, de todos modos no tengo idea de a qué me gustaría dedicarme por el resto de mis días. Por otro lado, creo que quedarme aquí con Papá no es la mejor idea, aún tengo sentimientos encontrados y además no sería justo obligarte a que te quedes aquí… como he dicho, iré a donde vayas. No tenemos que vivir juntos si no estás listo, simplemente buscaré un trabajo, rentaré un apartamento cerca de donde sea que vivas y eso será suficiente para mí… quiero decir, si mi condición me permite tener un empleo permanente.

\- De ninguna manera – exclamó Sam – no voy a permitir que me sigas simplemente para vivir por tu cuenta, aún no estás completamente "sano" podrías hacerte daño o algo mucho peor.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres? No quiero presionarte de ninguna manera, Sammy, eres muy joven aún.

\- Pero no soy un niño, puedo cuidar de ambos. Yo… quiero ir a la universidad, podemos rentar un apartamento, encontraré un empleo de medio tiempo y en cuanto estés a la altura buscaremos uno que te guste. Mientras eso sucede podemos vivir con Bobby, le ayudaremos con su trabajo, tú seguirás yendo a terapia y tomando los medicamentos que necesites, tal vez luego podamos encontrar la forma de que termines la secundaría y vayas a la universidad si es lo que deseas. Visitaremos a John tan a menudo como nos sea posible y dejaremos que se quede cuando quiera ¿Cómo suena eso?

\- Suena bien – dijo con una enorme y brillante sonrisa que parecía dividir su rostro en dos.

\- Y tal vez luego quieras casarte conmigo – sugirió con timidez.

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció lentamente de su rostro y el silencio reinó, incómodo y pesado - Sam, eres demasiado joven y no llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión así.

Sam fingió no sentirse decepcionado, sintió que su historia con Jessica se repetía, pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error, no permitiría que esto se convirtiera en una discusión y desde luego no se arriesgaría a perder a Dean, aunque sintiera con fuerza el dolor de sentirse rechazado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Sam - quiero decir, estoy seguro, me casaría contigo ahora mismo de ser posible, sé que conozco lo suficiente de ti y te amo… pero no tienes que hacerlo si no estás preparado, puede ser luego.

\- También te amo, Sammy, y quiero casarme contigo. Dios, por supuesto que quiero, estaría loco si dijera que no, sólo hay que esperar un poco, quiero estar completamente cuerdo cuando decidamos hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo, esperaremos todo el tiempo que necesites.

Se besaron de nuevo con pasión, siendo interrumpidos por las primeras gotas de lluvia salpicando sus rostros, mientras que el viento frío erizaba su piel sensible.

\- Regresemos al Impala, puede parecer muy romántico pero no quiero besarte bajo la lluvia mientras me congelo el culo – Sam se rio y juntos se apresuraron a levantarse para volver al auto – así que ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

\- A dónde tú quieras, esta vez tú decides.

\- Tal vez hay un lugar al que quiera ir...

ooOoo

Se detuvieron en frente de la casa grande y pintoresca, cubriendo sus cabezas con la capucha de sus sudaderas antes de bajar del auto y exponerse a la fría lluvia. El recorrido hasta la puerta pareció demasiado largo y para cuando estuvieron bajo techo ya estaban casi empapados. Sam se halló preguntándose cómo sería la situación si una lluvia como esa hubiese caído mientras aún estaban en el bosque, tal vez habrían muerto de frío o al menos habrían enfermado terriblemente.

Se deshicieron de las capuchas antes de tocar suavemente la puerta, lo último que quería era que fuesen confundidos con ladrones o asesinos seriales. Tras unos cuantos segundos, una mujer joven de mirada cansada abrió la puerta, frotándose los brazos para ahuyentar el frío del exterior que penetraba en la calidez de su casa.

\- Hola – saludó Dean con torpeza – soy yo… eehh…

\- ¿Dean? – preguntó la mujer sorprendida y claramente nerviosa - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿está tu padre contigo?

\- No… Sarah ¿verdad? – la otra asintió – sólo quiero hablar contigo, necesito saber algunas cosas.

\- De acuerdo, pueden pasar – abrió la puerta con desconfianza, dejando que ambos chicos entraran en su hogar, invitándolos a tomar asiento.

Adentro estaba tibio y seco, era demasiado acogedor, aun con juguetes esparcidos por el suelo y sábanas sin doblar sobre los muebles. Sarah preparó café para los tres y luego tomaron asiento, sintiendo la incomodidad flotar en el ambiente.

\- No esperaba verte, debo decir que es una verdadera sorpresa – comenzó ella.

\- Lo sé, siento haber venido sin avisar. Él es Sam, mi novio y futuro esposo – dijo con orgullo. La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo se tragó su incomodidad y agitó la mano del menor formalmente.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Sam. ¿puedo saber qué los trae por aquí? Hace algún tiempo que no hablo con tu padre, Dean, así que no me ha puesto al corriente de lo que ocurre entre ustedes.

\- ¿Qué tanto te ha hablado de mí?

\- Solía evitar el tema, le hacía mal hablar de ti o de tu… de Jonathan, pero sé vagamente lo que sucedió, después de todo es parte de la razón por la que se encuentra ahora mismo en prisión. ¡OH… lo siento tanto! – se llevó una mano a la boca con horror, dándose cuenta de su torpeza – ahora recuerdo, John mencionó que no puedes recordarlo…

\- Está bien, lo recuerdo ahora.

\- Oh… no sé qué decir – murmuró con evidente incomodidad, sintiéndose torpe, como si hablara con alguien que estuviese hecho de cristal. Por supuesto Dean se dio cuenta de ello, mas fingió que no le molestaba.

\- Podrías contarme cómo conociste a mi hermano, por qué nunca supimos que tenía un hijo.

\- Bien, la verdad también suelo evitar todo este tema de Jonathan, creo que es algo que todos hacemos, como sabrás, no representa recuerdos gratos para ninguno de nosotros, pero entiendo que acabas de recuperar tus recuerdos y necesitas respuestas – se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- tenía sólo 21 años cuando lo conocí, él era un poco mayor, tal vez 25… parecía un buen tipo, me dijo que cuidaba todo el tiempo de su hermanito y trabajaba muy duro para ayudar a su padre, además era muy guapo, así que era difícil para una chica tonta e inocente no caer enamorada al instante. El resto de la historia es muy simple, después de un año quedé embarazada y él se negó a aceptar que Joey era suyo, por lo tanto no volví a saber de él. No quería su dinero, sólo quería un padre para mi hijo, así que luego de unos años, cuando Joey tuvo edad suficiente para comenzar a hacer preguntas acerca de su padre, pensé que sería buena idea buscarlo y tras investigar algún tiempo, di con la dirección de John Winchester…así fue como me enteré de todo. Desde entonces tu padre ha sido la figura paterna que mi hijo tanto necesitaba y ha cuidado de nosotros para compensar lo que hizo tu hermano.

\- ¿Has visto a mi hermano desde entonces? ¿has hablado con él?

\- Yo no, pero John sí. Fue a visitarlo hace casi un año, quería que supiera que conocía a su hijo y a la mujer a la que había abandonado, quería verlo arrepentido, quería una disculpa para todos nosotros, por eso fue a verlo.

\- ¿Y lo logró? ¿encontró lo que quería?

\- Fuera de las drogas Jonathan parecía ser otra persona, eso fue lo que me dijo. No dejaba de preguntar por ti, por mí y por Joey, quería conocerlo pero no se lo permití, no es el tipo de padre que quiero para Joey, no quiero que sepa que su padre es un sádico, adicto a las drogas que fue a prisión por abusar y vender a su propio hermano, sin mencionar el robo, compra y venta de drogas y quién sabe que otros delitos. Dijo que quería verte, pero por obvias razones no era posible. De todos modos John no lo permitiría aunque estuvieras fuera del hospital, ya sabes, él nunca podrá perdonarlo por lo que te hizo.

Dean seguía mirando al suelo, jugando con sus manos con una mirada llena de tristeza en su rostro - ¿así que está arrepentido? – Sarah asintió, aunque era consciente de que Dean no la miraba.

\- Sí, tal vez fue la rehabilitación o la prisión lo que le hizo cambiar, pero ahora es un hombre diferente según cuenta tu padre, pero aunque haya cambiado ha sido mucho el daño que causó y no creo que sea posible para ninguno de nosotros perdonarlo… no en corto plazo. En cuanto a Joey, creo que en John encontró el padre que necesitaba, no necesitamos más a Jonathan.

\- Me alegra saber que Papá ha logrado algo bueno – dijo con sinceridad, sin rastro de celos en su voz, aunque en el fondo una pequeña parte de él deseaba haber tenido la atención que su padre le prestaba ahora al niño, pero era consciente de que era demasiado tarde – estoy seguro de que Joey merece un padre como él.

\- Sí, es un gran chico – respondió con orgullo - no se parece en nada a su padre, es tan tierno y bondadoso… le encanta ayudar a los demás, dice que quiere ser doctor cuando sea grande, es adorable.

\- Lo sé, es muy afortunado por tenerte a ti y a Papá.

Sarah le ofreció una sonrisa llena de tristeza disimulada, comprendía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Dean, todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, la cruel infancia que había sufrido y por la que oraba que nunca sucediera a su hijo.

\- Eres fuerte, Dean, te admiro por eso – tomó sus manos entre las suyas en un gesto de cariño – quiero que sepas que eres parte de esta familia y puedes venir aquí cuando quieras ¿de acuerdo? – Dean asintió agradecido, apretando sus manos cálidas - ¿quieres ver a Joey? Estaba dormido la última vez que comprobé, pero estoy segura de que estará encantado de hablar contigo.

\- No, está bien, será en otra ocasión – en realidad temía desmoronarse frente al niño, tan similar a su hermano y a sí mismo a la vez, temía sentir envidia de su felicidad y su inocencia, por el momento era mejor guardar distancia – eso es todo lo que quería saber, Sarah, será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó con genuina preocupación.

\- Me iré con Sam cuanto antes, lo acompañaré a la universidad y encontraré un trabajo – dijo sin poder ocultar cuánto le emocionaba la idea – por supuesto no dejaré de ir a terapia y seguiré tomando los medicamentos.

\- Me alegra que no se hayan metido en problemas por escapar.

\- Tenemos un buen amigo de vuelta en el hospital – intervino Sam con una sonrisa, haciendo una nota mental para agradecerle a Duncan por todo lo que había hecho por ambos, quizás no era el mejor en su trabajo, pero era un buen amigo y era justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

Se despidieron emotivamente con un abrazo fraternal, con la promesa de volver a contactar. En un comienzo por lo que había escuchado de John, Sarah temía que Dean fuera peligroso, o al menos que alguna de sus personalidades lo fuera, temía que pudiese hacer algo para lastimarla a ella o a su pequeño, pero tras hablar con él todo lo que halló fue un chico dulce, fuerte y alegre a pesar de sus problemas, incluso presentía que llegaría a quererlo en muy poco tiempo como un miembro más de su familia.

ooOoo

Regresaron a casa con la ropa húmeda, casi congelados, pero satisfechos. John les esperaba con una toalla y chocolate caliente, atendiendo a ambos chicos como si estuvieran en casa. Pronto tomarían otro camino, tendrían otro hogar, pero aquel nunca dejaría de ser también su hogar, habían construido buenos recuerdos allí y planeaban seguir haciéndolo.

Tomaron luego una ducha, hicieron palomitas y se acurrucaron bajo las sábanas en busca de una buena película en la tv, escuchando la lluvia golpear con fuerza en el techo y sintiéndose seguros en la calidez y comodidad de la habitación.

\- No me has dicho qué opinas sobre lo que dijo Sarah… acerca de tu hermano – comentó Sam con los ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras pasaba lentamente los canales. No quería amargar el momento, no quería provocar más angustia en Dean, pero era algo que debía saber antes de marcharse.

\- Eso es porque no sé qué opinar.

\- ¿Crees que realmente esté arrepentido?

\- Tal vez. Quiero decir, han pasado muchos años y la gente a veces cambia. Creo que el haber superado su adicción y el estar en prisión pudieron haber cambiado su forma de ver las cosas… tal vez se sienta mal por la forma en la que terminaron las cosas para mí o por haberse ganado el odio de Papá y de Sarah. Vamos, tiene que arrepentirse al ver lo que ha ocasionado… se quedó solo, Sam, completamente, lo perdió todo.

\- Tal vez aún te culpa por ello y sólo finja para ganarse de nuevo a John – comentó Sam, negándose a creer que Jonathan era algo más que un infeliz sociópata.

\- Tal vez, aunque prefiero pensar que se arrepiente a diario por lo que me hizo.

\- Si ese es el caso ¿piensas perdonarlo?

\- ¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que no, dudo que algún día pueda hacerlo y aunque deje de odiarlo, no podré perdonarlo.

\- Tampoco yo, lo odio por lo que te hizo y dudo que Sarah o John puedan perdonarlo también, todos estamos contigo.

Dean sonrió con gratitud, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Sam, besando su cuello con pasión y ternura – te amo tanto, Sammy, gracias por haberme salvado.

\- ¿Por haberte salvado de qué? – musitó apenas conteniendo un gemido al sentir los labios de Dean en el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- De mi mente, de mi locura – sus labios encontraron los de Sam y sus manos encontraron su lugar debajo de la camiseta del otro, sintiendo su piel tibia y suave y sus pezones duros y sensibles.

\- Tú también me salvaste, habría saltado de la terraza del manicomio o quién sabe qué hubiese hecho si no te hubiera conocido en ese justo momento… y También te amo.

Se entregaron esa noche, dejando olvidadas las palomitas en el buró y la televisión encendida a todo volumen para opacar el sonido de sus gritos y gemidos desbordantes de placer. Podían asegurar qué fue el mejor sexo que jamás habían tenido, tal vez por el hecho de estar en la comodidad y seguridad de su hogar, en una cama suave y cálida, con la mente despojada de preocupaciones. Al fin, después de horas de sexo apasionado, ambos se quedaron dormidos, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

ooOoo

Se marcharon al cabo de dos días, luego de una deliciosa cena de despedida y un emotivo abrazo de John, cuyos nervios estaban de punta al pensar en dejar a su hijo al cuidado de alguien más, aunque siempre había sido de esa manera después de todo. No obstante, confiaba en Sam y en Bobby, podía ver el amor reflejarse en la mirada de ambos hombres y no era difícil saber cuánto se preocupaban por su hijo… estaba seguro de que estaría bien bajo su cuidado, además Dean prometió llamar todos los días y visitarlo tan a menudo como fuese posible.

Justo antes de marcharse, como regalo de despedida y como disculpa por todos sus años de ausencia, John Winchester dejó caer las llaves del Impala en las manos temblorosas de emoción de su hijo, quien apenas podía creerlo. Aquel auto albergaba los mejores recuerdos de su vida y ahora era todo suyo, al igual que la chaqueta de cuero que tanto amaba John, ahora calentando los hombros de Dean, como una forma de recordarle que debía llamarlo a diario y no causarle más preocupación a su casi viejo corazón.

Sam y Dean condujeron el Impala, siendo seguidos de cerca por el auto viejo de Bobby, hasta llegar a una casa un poco alejada del resto, no tan grande y elegante como la de John pero lo suficientemente espaciosa para los tres, algo desordenada y sucia pero tranquila y acogedora. Dean estaba feliz de pasar allí los próximos meses antes de que Sam fuera admitido en alguna universidad…

… Lo cual no se hizo esperar; al cabo de un par de meses, Sam fue admitido en la universidad de Stanford para formarse como abogado y tal como lo había prometido, Dean lo acompañó, se establecieron en un apartamento cerca del campus y Sam adquirió un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca universitaria de Stanford. Debido a su condición, Dean aún no encontraba un trabajo apropiado, al menos uno que Sam aprobara, pero estaba bien, pues Bobby y John corrían con el resto de sus gastos.

Por otro lado, la mejoría era cada vez más notoria en Dean; Morris al parecer había desaparecido por completo después de encontrarse con Sam en el bosque, en cuanto a Margaret y el niño, hicieron presencia un par de veces más durante unos escasos minutos, pero ya había transcurrido más de dos meses desde aquello.

Era de noche cuando Sam regresó agotado a casa, saboreando el sonido de la palabra en sus labios, cómo la imagen de la sonrisa de Dean se dibujaba en su mente al pronunciar la palabra "hogar." El olor de la cena flotaba en el aire incluso desde afuera del edificio. No era difícil saber que el olor provenía de su propio apartamento, pues desde que Dean se encontraba desempleado se había dedicado a preparar la cena para Sam puntualmente antes de que regresara y a mimarlo al terminar un largo día de estudio y trabajo. Siendo sincero, Sam prefería conservar a Dean de esta manera, seguro en casa, haciendo lo que quisiera hacer, a salvo del resto del mundo, pero era consciente de que Dean debía salir y tener una vida propia… y ahora que mejoraba a pasos agigantados el momento se acercaba más y más rápido. Pronto Dean podría ser libre de terminar su último año de secundaria y se esforzaría por ser admitido en Stanford, tal vez aplicaría para psicología o medicina y buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a Sam con los gastos de ambos.

Los brazos del mayor rodearon el cuello del más alto, saludándole con un beso apasionado, como si no le hubiese visto tan solo esa mañana.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día, Sammy? Apuesto a que estuvo genial, después de todo eres el mejor de la clase ¿verdad?

\- ¿Pensarías que soy un engreído si te digo que es cierto? – respondió mientras devolvía el beso.

\- De hecho, sí, pero me gusta esa parte de ti.

Ambos rieron antes de sentarse a la mesa, donde reposaban dos platos repletos de comida caliente y sabrosa, no podía negar que a pesar de la falta de práctica Dean podía cocinar mucho mejor que él o Bobby.

\- Está delicioso – exclamó luego de llevarse la primera cucharada a la boca, sin darse el tiempo siquiera de tragar, pues la cara expectante de Dean le pedía a gritos una opinión positiva, le encantaban los elogios, los necesitaba como el agua y si eso lo hacía feliz, Sam estaría más que encantado de ofrecérselos… los merecía de todos modos.

Dean sonrió satisfecho y se dedicó a cenar en silencio hasta que ambos platos estuvieron vacíos. Normalmente Dean hablaba todo el tiempo. Aunque siempre estaba en casa y pocas cosas ocurrían en su vida últimamente, siempre encontraba un tema de conversación, sobre algún programa de televisión, sobre los pequeños logros de Joey en la escuela, los cuales escuchaba a través de las llamadas telefónicas de Sarah o las conversaciones con su padre y Bobby. Pero ese día en particular se hallaba silencioso y pensativo y Sam estaba tan distraído pensando en el trabajo y la universidad, que tan solo ahora notaba el cambio en el comportamiento de Dean.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Dean? – preguntó mientras levantaba los platos vacíos de la mesa.

\- Déjame hacerlo, estás cansado ¿no? yo los lavaré – fingió una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con los platos en la cocina.

Sam lo siguió y suspiró con preocupación, recostándose en el marco de la puerta, observando a Dean fregar los platos en silencio, sin cantar o tararear como normalmente lo hacía.

\- Dean – dijo con tono severo - ¿piensas decirme lo que te pasa?

\- No pasa nada, Sammy… es sólo que… - y ahí iba la ratificación de que algo pasaba – Hablé con Papá y… me dijo que hace poco visitó a Jonathan en prisión.

Sam suspiró de nuevo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco con desagrado, había advertido a John miles de veces que no mencionara el nombre de Jonathan en presencia de Dean, que era un tema poco grato el cual siempre dejaba un mal sabor en su boca.

\- Tal parece que ha preguntado de nuevo por mí – continuó sin dejar de lavar los platos, inconsciente del disgusto de Sam puesto que se hallaba de espaldas a él – dice que quiere verme, quiere disculparse.

\- No estarás pensando en ir ¿verdad? – normalmente Dean exclamaría un "¿estás loco?" o "por supuesto que no" pero esta vez dejó que el silencio respondiera en su lugar – Dean, aunque sea cierto, aunque haya cambiado, no creo que te haga ningún bien el verle de nuevo, él no se merece tu perdón, no se merece que le dirijas la palabra.

\- Nadie ha dicho que quiera perdonarlo – dejó los platos de lado para mirar a Sam a los ojos - sólo quiero asegurarme de que he sanado por completo, que lo he superado ¿entiendes, Sammy? Si soy capaz de verlo y hablarle sin matarlo o echarme a llorar, sabré que estoy curado y listo para seguir con mi vida.

\- No me convence, tiene que haber otra razón por la que quieras verlo.

\- Quiero que sepa que soy feliz, quiero escupirle en la cara y demostrarle que ya no me importa.

Esto tenía más sentido, sólo un poco más - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres verlo?

\- Lo he meditado lo suficiente y quiero que vayas conmigo, quiero decir, si no es demasiado para ti.

\- Iré contigo – se apresuró a responder – ni aunque estuviera loco te dejaría ir solo ¿me escuchaste?

Dean sonrió con dulzura y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo – lo sé.

\- ¿Tu padre sabe de esto?

\- Por supuesto que no, enloquecería si se lo dijera.

\- ¿Y tu terapeuta? – Dean negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo sé que es lo que necesito, no me hace falta la aprobación de nadie más que tú.

Sam sonrió, Dean siempre sabía cómo convencerlo.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer, el próximo capítulo será el último.**


	17. Chapter 17

El tiempo transcurrió veloz hasta la llegada del fin de semana. Tenían planeado pasarlo en casa de John y tal vez Bobby se pasara por allí en la noche o la mañana del domingo, pero antes de eso irían a la prisión, Dean quería ver a su hermano y Sam lo apoyaría por más que odiara la idea.

Dean aseguró estar bien miles de veces, pero Sam podía sentir sus manos frías y temblorosas jugando inquietas en su regazo, al igual que sus rodillas que se movían de arriba abajo con velocidad exagerada. A veces Dean se sentía apunto de hiperventilar pero pronto recobraba la calma, lo último que quería era que Sam se diera la vuelta y regresara a Palo Alto o lo llevara directamente a casa de John.

Las rodillas de Dean temblaban con tal fuerza que amenazaban con ceder bajo su peso, afortunadamente pronto encontraron su camino hasta la silla en frente de gruesa ventanilla que separaba al preso del visitante, Sam lo sostuvo con fuerza, susurrando palabras de consuelo a sus oídos, recordándole que no tenía que hacerlo, que podían irse en cuanto deseara, pero sus propias manos temblaban de ansiedad y preocupación.

No pasó más de un minuto hasta que una figura delgada y demasiada alta tomara asiento encorvada en la silla del otro lado del cristal. Sam sintió como Dean contenía la respiración y su mano apretaba con fuerza la suya, su rostro había palidecido considerablemente y sólo un verde pálido coloreaba sus facciones. Sam temía que Dean fuese a vomitar, pero el chico logró recomponerse respirando profunda y pausadamente, suprimiendo todos los malos recuerdos que le suscitaba y recordándose una y otra vez lo que quería lograr con la visita: dejar al Dean abusado, herido y asustado en el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida junto a Sam.

Cada fibra del cuerpo de Sam quería asesinar al hombre frente a él, romper el cristal y golpearlo hasta la muerte, pero sólo por amor a Dean pudo contenerse. Los ojos del otro hombre estaban muy abiertos, perplejos, era el mismo joven de las fotografías, con ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, alto y pálido y se atrevía a decir que guapo. Se veía algo demacrado, delgado, ojeroso y una barba oscura y espesa cubría su rostro haciéndole ver un poco mayor que sus 33 años, quizás ya 34.

Jonathan ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y tomó la bocina, esperando que Dean hiciera lo mismo. Dean tomó aire y cambió su expresión angustiada por una llena de calma y confianza, Sam podía ver que era falsa, pero tal vez podría engañar a su hermano. Su mano aun temblaba cuando tomó la bocina, pero logró disimularlo.

\- Hola Jonathan – dijo con voz tranquila aunque por dentro se hacía pedazos. No quería pensar en todos los gritos y palabras denigrantes, los golpes, todas las veces que lo quemó con la colilla de su cigarro, tantas veces que lo vendió a otros hombres a cambio de drogas o dinero, aquellas veces que lloró y suplicó pero Jonathan se negó a escucharlo. Si pensaba más en eso sabía que se perdería en sus recuerdos y no regresaría de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Dean? ¿de verdad eres tú? De todas las personas que esperaba ver te juro que nunca imaginé que fueras tú – dijo con verdadera emoción en su voz.

\- Le dijiste a Papá que querías verme ¿no? Bien, aquí estoy.

\- Lo sé, sólo pensé que ibas a negarte. Dios, cuánto has cambiado... te ves bien – sus ojos se posaron en Sam, quien le dedicaba una mirada asesina, llena de resentimiento y a pesar de su corta edad debía admitir que lograba intimidarlo - ¿quién es tu amigo?

\- Él es Sam, mi futuro esposo – enfatizó la última palabra, levantando la mano para hacer visible el anillo plateado en su dedo.

Los ojos de Jonathan se abrieron con sorpresa, abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin lograr articular las palabras. Dean esperaba que reaccionara con desagrado, que soltara un comentario homofóbico, que brotaran los insultos y humillaciones de sus labios resecos parcialmente ocultos tras su barba, pero en su lugar apareció una sonrisa – Oh… felicidades, me alegra oír eso, de verdad, Sam parece ser un buen tipo.

\- Lo es… la mejor persona que he conocido. ¿Sabes algo? lo conocí en el manicomio. Seguro te enteraste que estuve allí durante media década, al parecer tantos años de abuso físico, sexual y psicológico fueron más de lo que podía soportar – dijo con tono acusatorio, pero sorprendentemente en calma.

Para sorpresa de Sam, Jonathan miró al suelo avergonzado y casi diría que afligido, era difícil relacionar aquel hombre débil y cabizbajo con el de las terribles historias que había escuchado de Dean y su padre.

\- Dean, yo… - prefirió callar al no poder hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresar cuánto lo sentía.

\- Vine aquí para escuchar una disculpa, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

\- No sé qué decir… fue tanto el daño que te causé, Dean y en verdad estoy tan arrepentido. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que estaba mal y mira como acabaron las cosas para mí… y para ti.

\- Al menos para mí hay esperanza, pero mírate...

\- Lo sé ¿crees que no lo sé? – exclamó con desesperación, enredando su cabello negro en sus dedos – toda mi vida ha sido un desastre, fui feliz hasta que llegaste tú. Me volví invisible para mis propios padres, quienes sólo tenían tiempo para ti, entonces Mamá murió y Papá prácticamente desapareció de mi vida dejándote completamente a mi cargo… ¡tenía 14 años! quería Salir con chicas, con amigos, tener tiempo para estudiar y hacer deporte, pero nunca pude hacerlo porque debía cuidarte y trabajar para ayudarle a Papá con nuestros gastos. Yo también enloquecí, Dean, tuve una vida de mierda y todo eso me empujo a las drogas, al alcohol y al borde de la locura… no estaba bien de la cabeza, hermano, espero que puedas comprenderlo algún día y encuentres la forma de perdonarme.

Los ojos de Jonathan estaban bañados en lágrimas de dolor, pero Dean no podía sentir lástima por él, de hecho no sentía nada – yo tenía 4 años, era sólo un niño, nada de lo que sucedió fue mi culpa ¿lo sabes, verdad? Se suponía que debías ser un hermano, debías protegerme del peligro, no entregarme a él… Por eso la respuesta es no, no pienso perdonarte. Lo que estás sufriendo ahora es el precio que debes pagar y mereces cada maldita parte de él.

Jonathan no enfureció, no gritó, más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos claros y una sonrisa llena de dolor surgió lentamente – tienes, razón, lo merezco, pero es difícil de aceptar. Eres fuerte, Dean, mucho más que yo y me alegra saber que ahora a pesar de todo eres feliz… Yo… yo no creo que pueda seguir por mucho tiempo, estoy cansado, ya he tenido suficiente y sé que nada bueno me espera en el futuro. Quiero que vivas feliz, sin culpas o remordimientos, dile lo mismo a Papá, dile que lo amo y si algún día Sarah decide hablarle a Joey sobre mí, dile que me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Adiós, Dean, sé que no vamos a volver a vernos.

\- ¿Esa es tu nota de suicidio? – un dejo de preocupación traicionó su voz.

\- No, no lo es, sólo presiento que no viviré muchos años más y sé que no volverás a visitarme, eso es todo. Tal vez Papá venga, pero sólo para decirme cuánto lo he decepcionado. Nadie más vendrá…

Había muchas más cosas que Dean quería decir, muchos más insultos y humillaciones, pero se halló incapaz al ver a su hermano tan devastado. No sentía culpa o lástima, pero aún era humano y no podía causarle más dolor. Al fin el tiempo de la visita terminó y Dean no le dijo lo mucho que lo odiaba y lo mucho que esperaba verlo sufrir, aunque tampoco le concedió el privilegio del perdón. Le habló a su hermano acerca de su mejoría y de lo feliz que era al lado de Sam, le habló de cómo John se había hecho cargo de su hijo y el buen padre que resultó ser, pero todo esto causó alegría en Jonathan en lugar de molestarlo, no obstante a Dean no le importó, en un comienzo quería que supiera de todo lo que se había perdido por estar allí, pero Jonathan ya lo sabía, era consciente y lo lamentaba, aunque le alegraba el saber que la vida de las personas a las que había hecho daño continuaba a pesar de todo.

Dean había perdido todo el deseo de perturbar al otro, había cumplido con su cometido y todo lo que quería era volver a casa con Sam y su padre y darle un abrazo reconfortante. Le ofreció una fría despedida al hombre del otro lado del cristal y se marchó tomando a Sam de la mano con orgullo.

Afuera el aire era fresco y limpio, olía a libertad, un olor indescriptible que no percibía desde el día en que dejó el manicomio. Se sentía ligero, tranquilo, aunque triste y cansado; estar en contacto con tantas emociones negativas solía dejarle una sensación amarga en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sam preocupado mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde habían estacionado el Impala.

\- Sí, lo estoy – dijo con sinceridad. Le había hecho bien desahogarse, decirle a Jonathan aquello que siempre quiso pero nunca pudo y le había hecho bien el reemplazar la imagen fuerte, cruel e intimidante de su hermano cinco o seis años atrás, por la imagen triste, débil y arrepentida con la que se encontró en ese día – Gracias por acompañarme, me siento mucho mejor ahora.

\- No hice nada – admitió con vergüenza – sólo me limité a tomar tu mano, ni siquiera escuché la mitad de lo que te dijo. Yo… quería decirle tantas cosas, quería gritarle, insultarlo, hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo, pero al verlo así, tan… tan devastado, tan perdido… no sé… simplemente no pude. Lo siento.

\- Está bien, tampoco yo pude hacerlo. Además no te traje conmigo para que te enfrentaras a él, sólo quería que sostuvieras mi mano y me calmaras cuando comenzara a entrar en pánico y de paso demostrarle a Jonathan que soy feliz ahora que se ha ido. Así que… gracias por venir, Sammy.

Sam sonrió de nuevo con ternura y entraron al auto para volver a casa de John después de semanas sin verlo.

ooOoo

Un par de meses más tarde se enteraron de que Jonathan había mentido; aquellas palabras de despedida habían sido efectivamente su "nota de suicidio" pues según informaron, había dejado de comer, se negó a beber agua o recibir la luz del sol, hasta que poco tiempo después enfermó y murió.

Ahora se encontraban vestidos de negro, de pie bajo los ardientes rayos de sol, el cual parecía alegrarse por la pérdida de un ser tan cruel cómo había sido Jonathan. Sin embargo a pesar de todo el daño que había causado aún quedaban personas dispuestas a llorar por él.

John Winchester lloraba desconsolado en frente de la tumba de su hijo, aunque afirmaba haberlo perdido muchos años atrás no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del niño dulce y alegre que una vez fue. No podía dejar de culparse por el curso de los hechos, pues si alguna vez hubiese dejado de lado el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa y hubiera centrado su atención en sus hijos, probablemente serían una familia feliz: Dean estaría terminando los últimos semestres en una de las mejores universidades del país y pronto estarían celebrando la boda de Jonathan o el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, su segundo nieto. Pero en su lugar se llevaba a cabo el funeral de su hijo mayor, quien al verse solo en el mundo había enloquecido, había hecho daño inimaginable a su pequeño hermano inocente y al final, en prisión, se había entregado a la muerte. Nunca fue feliz, nunca logró nada, nunca recibió nada más que odio y resentimiento… y así murió, rodeado de tantos sentimientos negativos. Sólo esperaba que algún día pudiese encontrar su camino al cielo… si es que este existía.

\- No es tu culpa – escuchó la suave voz temblorosa de su ahora único hijo y sintió su mano posarse en su hombro, pero no podía dejar de mirar al suelo, a la lápida sin epitafio, con sólo un nombre y una fecha gravadas – Jonathan quería que vivieras feliz, sin culpas ni remordimientos… eso fue lo que me dijo. Eres la única persona que alguna vez amó, en verdad te quería, él nunca te culpó… Tampoco yo. Sé que he dicho muchas cosas horribles y sé que las cosas pudieron ser mejores, pero entiendo que estabas solo y deprimido por la muerte de Mamá, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para sacarnos adelante y estoy seguro de que él lo entiende… esté donde esté.

\- Gracias, Dean – John apretó su mano de vuelta y le ofreció una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa – algún día lo veré de esa manera, pero ahora tengo que llorar a mi hijo, aunque no lo merezca.

Y entonces se alejó, dejando a Sam y Dean solos frente a la lápida de concreto. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Dean, aterrizando en las flores que adornaban la tumba, sabía que no iba a extrañar a su hermano ni mucho menos, pero una pequeña parte suya sentía pena por él y sentía tristeza al imaginar que tal vez si su madre aún viviera, Jonathan sería el hermano que siempre quiso: un hermano, un amigo, alguien que lo protegiera cuando los chicos en la escuela pretendían ser malos con él, alguien con quien jugar, que le ayudara con sus deberes, le diera consejos de amor y le diera su primera cerveza. Pero dudaba que así fuera, de todos modos sólo era una fantasía.

Sintió a Sam abrazarlo y secar sus lágrimas con sus dedos, ya poco les importaba que su familia y amigos los vieran, después de todo, su relación había sido oficial desde hacía mucho tiempo y faltaban unos pocos meses más para la tan esperada boda. Dean se aferró a Sam, enterró su rostro en su cuello y lloró silenciosamente.

\- Es mejor así – susurró Sam cerca de su oído – al menos no sufre más y podemos estar seguros de que no volverá a dañar a nadie.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo, secó sus ojos verdes y le ofreció una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien, que era sólo el final de una historia triste lo que causaba su llanto, pero a partir de mañana sus vidas seguirían igual, nada de esto alteraría su curso. Quizás John sufriría un poco más, sentiría culpa y se lamentaría durante meses o años, pero lo superaría, ambos se encargarían de que así fuera.

\- Vámonos a casa – dijo Dean tomando al menor de la mano. Probablemente John y Bobby se habían adelantado y ya estarían allí para entonces.

\- Ya que estamos aquí me gustaría que conocieras a alguien, quiero decir, si te sientes lo suficientemente bien – Dean lo miró confundido – ya conozco a toda tu familia, simplemente creo que deberías conocer la mía.

Dean pensó en declinar, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y no se había afeitado en días, pero moría de curiosidad por saber lo que Sam pretendía, además parecía ser importante para él, así que asintió y se dejó guiar a través de las lápidas y las flores.

\- Aquí es – dijo, deteniéndose en frente de una lápida de concreto, adornada con flores y la fotografía de una mujer rubia de unos 40 años. La lápida tenía gravado el nombre de Mary Campbell, acompañado de una fecha y un epitafio – Dean, está es mi madre, Mary Campbell – dijo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera presentando a un ser vivo en lugar de una fría lápida y una fotografía.

Dean se inclinó para verla de cerca y murmuró un: - oh… es un placer – sintiéndose extraño al hablarle a una tumba y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de tan solo pensar que podía ser escuchado – era una mujer hermosa.

\- Vamos, harás que me ponga celoso – bromeó, aunque Dean podía ver sus ojos brillar por las lágrimas contenidas – Mamá – se dirigió de nuevo a la lápida – este es Dean, el chico del que te he hablado, es algo mandón y controlador, pero en verdad lo amo y quiero casarme con él.

\- ¡Oye! Yo no soy el controlador en esta relación – exclamó ofendido.

\- Dile algo, sé que a Mamá le gustará escucharte – instó, señalando la lápida con una sonrisa. Dean sonrió con ternura y se inclinó más cerca, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin la menor idea de lo que debería decir.

\- Bueno, Señora… Mary – corrigió, saboreando lo bien que sonaba el nombre en sus labios – le aseguro que no tiene por qué preocuparse porque voy a hacer a Sammy el hombre más feliz de la tierra – era consiente de que todo lo decía con la intensión de que Sam lo escuchara – vamos a tener una casa grande con perros y tal vez niños, todo lo que él desee, ya que fue él quien me salvó y a quien le debo la vida. Merece lo mejor del mundo y voy hacer lo imposible para dárselo. Así que no hay razón para desconfiar de mí.

Sam sonrió y sin poder contenerse más besó los labios de Dean, en frente de la tumba de su madre, deseando que fuera testigo de cuánto lo amaba. Le hubiera gustado que Dean pudiese conocerla en persona, que ella estuviera allí el día de su boda, pero se conformaba con imaginar que podía escucharlo y que estaría presente aunque no pudiera verla, al igual que Jessica y la madre de Dean.

A pesar de la muerte de su hermano, Dean se sentía bien, estaba tranquilo después de tanto tiempo de angustia y estaba a la vez lleno de emoción al pensar en la boda que se acercaba y en los planes que tenían ambos para el futuro. Si bien eran jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que querían y sabían que aquello que sentían no iba terminarse en cuestión de un par de años como sus amigos de la universidad solían pensar. Sabían que querían vivir juntos y envejecer juntos… y así lo harían, esta vez no había nada que pudiera interponerse entre ellos y su felicidad.

 **fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por fin ha terminado. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios o siguieron la historia de alguna manera. Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión sobre este final.**

 **:)**


End file.
